A suspicious student
by superphenix
Summary: Univers alternatif- Potter vivants -Maugrey ? Il te voulait quoi encore -Me poser des questions sur mes origines, je crois. Il parlait d'enquêter -Encore! -J'ai refusé. -Tu as bien fait. Il voulait sûrement vérifier que tu n'étais pas la fille cachée de Bellatrix Black. Heurk. -Si c'est le cas. Ça ferait de toi la cousine de Malfoy précisa avec malice Ginny Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

**_Univers alternatif. Treize ans auparavant Lyly est devenue la sauveuse du monde sorcier en anéantissant le seigneur des Tenèbres. Elle devient Celle-qui-a-survécu. C'est donc une génération totalement différente qui prend le chemin de Hogwarts. Suivons Eli,14 ans, loup-garou de son état, fraîchement virée de Beaubatonx, dans une communauté sorcière ou les dissensions et les préjudices subsistent encore. Fic longue et atypique.  
_**

 ** _Disclaimer : si je détenais Harry Potter, vous seriez les premiers à le savoir..._**

 ** _Je reposte cette histoire après y avoir ajouter des modifications majeures. Espérons qu'elle intéressera plus de lecteurs et qu'elle sera plus lisible._**

 ** _Elle est très AU mais liée à l'univers d'HP. Il ne s'agit pas d'une énième histoire ou l'OC devient membre du golden trio. J'ai déjà trop lu ce genre de chose pour vouloir l'écrire à mon tour. C'est une (tentative d') histoire de courage et d'identité.  
_**

 ** _Écrire prend un temps considérable. Merci à ceux qui laisse des coms quelque soit leur opinion_ _._**

* * *

 ** _DAILY PROPHET, 1 octobre 1981_**

 **L** _ **e Seigneur des Ténébres Vaincu**_

 _ **Bataille tragique à Godric Hollows.**_

 _La nuit dernière a été le théâtre d'un tragique affrontement au domicile de la famille POTTER à Godric Hollows. Visée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en raison de son combat contre le mouvement suprémaciste, la famille a fait l'objet d'une attaque du puissant mage noir dans sa demeure. Madame Potter et son fils aîné Harry, âge de quinze mois ont miraculeusement survécu à l'attaque. Néanmoins, un proche du couple, Severus Snape a été tué par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom._

 _Il nous a été révélé qu'après avoir tué le jeune Snape, le mage noir a attenté à la vie de la jeune sorcière d'origine moldue Lyly Potter. Toutefois le sort a échoué et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a été mystérieusement anéanti par Lyly Potter._

 _Retrouvée inanimée par son époux de retour au domicile, Madame POTTER a fait l'objet d'une hospitalisation d'urgence à Sainte-Mangouste._

 _Les experts du Centre Hospitalier Sainte Mangouste ont confirmé que Lyly POTTER était sorti indemne du sort lancé à son encontre par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle serait à ce jour la première personne à survivre à un sortilège d'Avada Kedavra._

 _Pour le moment,on ignore toujours les raisons de la présence du jeune Snape sur les lieux du drame. Contactée, la famille POTTER a décliné tout commentaire._

 ** _Plus d'informations sur les événements P.2 à 9_**

 ** _Lyly POTTER, les origines d'une héroïne. Tout sur son enfance moldue. P.12_**

 ** _Est-il finalement possible de survivre à l'Avada Kedavra ? La réponse de nos experts P.14_**

* * *

 ** _DAILY PROPHET, 2 octobre 1981_**

 _ **MANGEMORTS- Le dernier sursaut.**_

 _Si la défaite de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, a provoqué la fuite de la plupart de ses partisans; certaines poches de résistance Mangemorts continuent de perpétrer crimes et exactions, au nom de leur idéologie . Parmi eux, une partie de la meute de Fenrir Greyback, partisane historique de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a causé une attaque au domicile de la famille DENZER._

 _ **Une nouvelle attaque de Fenrir Greyback**_

 _C'est hier tard dans la nuit que la famille Debner a été attaqué à son domicile de Hulnett Grove. Le couple et leur garçon n'ont pas survécu à l'assaut mené par Fenrir Greyback et une partie de sa meute. Dépêché sur les lieux du drame, les aurors ont pu procéder à l'arrestation de six loup-garous. Les secours n'ont pu que constater le décès du couple et de leur enfant. Cette attaque de lycans est la vingt-huitième depuis janvier. A ce jour, plus de soixante-trois personnes ont perdu la vie en Angleterre aux mains de loup-garous depuis janvier. Le ministre de la Magie s'est déclaré favorable à l'enfermement préventif des loup-garous._

 _Plus d'informations sur le meurtre du couple Denzer et les mesures préventives promises par la Ministère P.3_

 _ **Le couple Lestrange arrêté hier au domicile des Longbottom**_

 _Dans un dernier élan de cruauté, le couple LESTRANGE, mangemorts réputés du premier cercle d'initiés ont attenté à la vie du couple d'auror LONGBOTTOM. Lorsque les services de protection sont intervenus sur place, le couple Longbottom avait fait l'objet de plusieurs minutes de torture sous le sortilège impardonnable du cruciatus. Les époux Longbottom ont été transférés en urgence à Sainte-Mangouste. Il nous été confirmé que si l'état de Franck Longbottom était jugé rassurant ce matin, en revanche celui d' Alice Longbottom restait préoccupant._

 _L'auror Hertzog, présent à l'arrestation de Bellatrix Lestrange a été grièvement blessé par par un sort de lacération, spécialité des époux Black. Les nouvelles communiquées par la famille Hertzog se veulent toutefois rassurantes. Rappelons que la petite-fille de l'auror Hertzog avait été l'une des dernières victimes des attaques de mangemorts. Nul doute que l'arrestation du couple de Mangemort BLACK est un soulagement pour cette famille endeuillée._

 _ **Mangemorts en fuite- Rockwood en France ?**_

D _e nombreuses familles de Mangemorts reconnues ou suspectées de sympathie envers Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ont d'or et déjà fuit l'Angleterre. Des services de coopération internationale ont été mis en place afin d'appréhender les individus coupables d'association avec Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Augustus Rockwood, auteur de plusieurs meurtres commis sur personnes sorcières et moldues aurait été aperçu hier en France en compagnie de son épouse et de son nouveau-né dans un village de Bourgogne. Les services d'aurors français ont assurés de leur assistance dans la recherche et la capture de cette individu._

* * *

 ** _France,Dijon, 3 janvier 1982_**

Il tourna derrière la porte cochère et vit finalement l'homme. Il s'approcha, tremblant légèrement et sans un mot lui tendit le collier.

-C'est de l'or. » murmura t-il.

L'autre souleva le collier et son regard s'attarda sur le prénom gravé en fines lettres sur le bijou. _Eleanor._ Accompagné d'étranges gravures.

-Pas de poinçon" répondit-il.- Et puis, c'est quoi ces dessins bizarres?"

Il fut pris d'un effroi glacé.

-Mais c'est de l'or. C'est trop délicat pour être autre chose. » gémit-il.

-ça ira pour cette fois. ». répondit l'autre lui glissa un petit sachet dans la main.

Les sueurs s'arrêtèrent. Il reprit son calme.

Il se retourna. Derrière la porte cochère, la femme et l'enfant précieusement emmitouflé dans une couverture l'attendaient.

* * *

 ** _Onze ans après..._**

 ** _E cole de Magie de Beaubatonx, 17 décembre 1993_**

-Exceptionnel!Purement exceptionnel ! S'écria avec emphase le professeur Chambon, une petite sorcière replète qui enseignait les runes à Beauxbatons depuis trente ans.

Le sujet de son excitation Eleanor Bordier, une jeune fille aux épaules carrées avec une vilaine balafre sur l'œil droit et une incroyable tignasse châtain posait crânement ses doigts en suspension, sur une pierre ou se détachait une petite écriture qui brillait faiblement.

L'écriture finit par s'effacer et la pierre redevint un banal caillou. Les élevés se dispersèrent hors de la classe dans un grand brouhaha. Bientôt un tourbillon bleu de capelines se déversa dans la cour de l'école.

-Arrête de frimer Bordier, il y a pas de quoi » s'exclama une figure brune au teint mat.

-Venant de ta part Alix, c'est l' hôpital qui se fout de la charité» rétorqua Eleanor en revêtant son sweater d'attrapeur pour contrer le froid .

-Depuis que tu as eu ce poste d'attrapeuse, tes chevilles ont drôlement enflées." observa ladite Alix en jetant un regard dédaigneux sur le sweater.

-J'y peux rien si je suis douée Alix."

-Je crois pas Bordier." Alix partit dans un grand éclat de rire "Tu es la dernière dans presque toute les matières. Mais j'imagine que pour une fille de moldus, c'est suffisant."

La qualité principale d'Eleanor n'avait jamais été la tempérance. Aussi réagit-elle au quart de tour. - Je suis une meilleure sorcière que toi. Je peux défaire une barrière de protection magique entière alors que tu n'es pas foutue de faire apparaître la moindre rune."

-Comme si tu étais capable de déjouer les barrières de confinement de Beaubatons."

-Je sors du château quand je veux, Alix." Un murmure d'étonnement se fit entendre.

* * *

 ** _Hôpital Magique Sainte-Ursule, Lyon, 20 décembre 1993_**

-Professeur Saint-Prieux ? Je suis désolée mais nos craintes sont confirmées, votre pupille a été contaminée. La morsure est profonde, nous n'avons rien pu faire. C'est trop tard. C'est déjà un miracle qu'elle n'ait pas été tuée. Comment a t-elle pu passer à travers les barrières de protection. Je me le demande encore.

Le visage de Belisaire De Saint-Prieux se contractant en une grimace douloureuse. La doctoresse et lui restèrent silencieux un instant, observant tout deux l'enfant étendue sur le lit d'hôpital. Le visage blême de la jeune fille était entouré d'une masse de cheveux bouclés châtain clair. On y voyait distinctement une large cicatrice traversant l'œil droit.

-Nous avons contacté une réserve près de Lyon. Ils peuvent mettre en place un accueil personnalisé pour Eleanor. En tant que son tuteur dans le monde magique, c'est à vous que revient cette décision...

-Pas de réserve. C'est hors de question. » la coupa Belissaire d'un ton tranchant.

-Qu'allez vous faire pour Beaubatonx ? Votre règlement interdit qu'elle réintègre l'école. Elle est en troisième année, je crois ?

-Je vais trouver une solution" répondit-il d'un ton catégorique.

-Nous avons observé la cicatrice. Elle est ancienne. Nous avons constaté qu'elle portait un œil de verre.

-L'école en est informée. Répondit Belisaire. Elle l'avait déjà en première année. Cela figurait déjà dans son dossier.

-Saviez-vous que cette cicatrice est le résultat d'une blessure magique ?

Le Professeur haussa les sourcils d'un air surpris.

* * *

 ** _Gare de King Cross,voie 9/4, 1 mai 1994_**

Une foule bruyante s'entrechoquait sur un quai bondé de la gare King Cross. La faute à une importante foire aux amulettes et potions. Eleanor se fraya un chemin dans la cohue en grognant. Elle suivant à grand peine Belisaire, son tuteur, un quinquagénaire excentrique aux allures de dandy du siècle dernier. Elle le distinguait grâce au petit pommeau de sa cane argenté qui s'élevait au-dessus des visages. Mais L'instant d'après le petit objet brillant avait disparu de sa vue et elle se retrouva perdue dans la marée humaine. Elle soupira avec la grâce d'un bœuf et, laissa choir sa malle contre un banc providentiel. Même pas une heure sur le sol anglais et elle détestait déjà ce pays sordide. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour entendre à nouveau le son mélodieux du français autour d'elle et voir des visages connus.

Sur le banc, était assis un homme imposant et massif au crane dégarni, lisant son journal . La une du Daily Prophet attira le regard d'Eleanor. Dans l'encart de la page, un sorcier à la mine austère faisait face aux flash des photographes.

 _ **Réglementation des créatures magiques, notre Gouvernement se décide enfin à Agir !**_

 _En réaction aux attentes d'une forte partie de la population, le gouvernement s'est enfin décidé à durcir la réglementation concernant les créatures magiques et plus particulièrement les loups-garous. Sa première action a été de nommé l'auror John Fletcher au poste de Ministre à la régulation des créatures magiques. John Fletcher, figure de proue des partisans d'un contrôle draconien des créatures magiques a dédié sa vie à militer en faveur d'un isolement préventif et d'une limitation des populations loup-garous. Cet engagement fait suite au meurtre des ses parents et de son premier enfant par un groupe de partisans de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, mené par Fenrir..._

Une main se posa sur son épaule, interrompant sa lecture. Belisaire l'avait retrouvé et avec lui se tenait une grande femme blonde vêtue d'une paire de santiags mauve couverte d'étoiles et une robe de tulle orange. L'ensemble jurait horriblement et offrait un contraste amusant avec la tenue grise de Belissaire.

-Eleanor Bonjour. Ravie de te rencontrer » s'exclama la femme aux chaussures étoilées, tout sourire.

Je suis Régina Smyth,et c'est avec moi que tu vas vivre cette année. » Puis voyant la une du journal que tenait dans ses mains l'inconnu au crane dégarni, elle fronça des sourcils et grimaça.

-Brrr...Avec ce maudit gouvernement de pacotille, les minorités magiques sont stigmatisées. Sale temps pour les libertés. Mais ne gâchons pas ce beau moment en parlant politique. Tu dois avoir un tas de questions Eleanor."

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le Tube pour regagner le domicile de Régina. Belisaire portant la malle cette fois. Regina parla avec animation pendant tout le trajet, violant à plusieurs reprises les règles de confidentialité du monde sorcier. Les passagers de la rame l'observaient avec fascination comme s'ils assistaient à une représentation théâtrale inopinée.

A quelques pas de la sortie du Tube, ils arrivèrent devant la demeure de Régina.

Derrière une gigantesque grille de fer forgé recouverte de lierre, se dressait un imposant bâtiment de briques rouges un peu biscornu. Eleanor n'aurait pas été surprise d'apprendre qu'il ne tenait debout que par la magie. Cherchant ses clefs, Régina trifouilla maladroitement son sac à main pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de jurer et donner un grand coup de pied à la grille qui s'ouvrit d'elle même." Je transplane dans l'allée d'habitude" se justifia t-elle en bredouillant.

A l'intérieur de l'immeuble, les murs étaient décrépis. Le couloir de l'entrée étaient recouvert d'affiches et de tracts politiques jaunis en faveur de différents mouvements égalitaristes et de sauvegarde des créatures magiques. Un chat noir passa entre les jambes d'Eleanor, se faufilant vers la porte entrouverte. Un vieil escalier brinquebalant menait aux étages. Le salon était ouvert et comptait une vaste collection de fauteuils dépareillés tous plus vieux et dépenaillés les uns que les autres.

Belisaire qui connaissait la maison s'aventura dans les étages, sans plus attendre.

On avait aménagé pour Eleanor une chambre donnant sur les toits . Contrairement au reste de la maison, la pièce était vide de toute décoration et seul un bureau et un petit lit occupaient l'espace. Un vieux chat gris dormait sur les couvertures en laine. A la grande surprise d' Eli, il ne s'enfuit pas à son approche et se frotta contre elle. Depuis qu'elle était devenue un loup-garou, elle ne parvenait plus à approcher le moindre animal. Elle sourit en grattant la tête du chat qui ronronna de plaisir. Celui-ci était tellement vieux que ses réflexes devaient être tout émoussés. Il ne sentait plus le danger.

La journée se poursuivit dans le plus grand calme autour d'une tasse de thé. Désœuvrée, Eleanor s'ennuya ferme. Elle répondait par oui ou par non aux questions de Regina,qui elle affichait une comportement étrange, tournant en rond comme un animal en cage. Belisaire devait repartir le lendemain matin pour rejoindre Beaubatonx ou il enseignait les sortilèges. Le diner fut calme.

* * *

Le lendemain, le retour de Belisaire en France fut chaotique. Ils faillirent rater le départ du train. Tous coururent sur les quais et dans un dernier adieu alors que le train sifflait, Belisaire souffla précipitamment à Regina comme une prière « S'il te plaît, je t'en conjure, ne l'entraîne pas dans tes combines. Elle a besoin de préparer cette nouvelle année scolaire dans le calme »

« Tu as ma promesse cher cousin » susurra la vieille dame blonde en lui adressant un sourire rassurant et en s'éloignant du marchepied. Eli ne comprit rien à l'échange et se contenta d'embrasser une dernière fois Belisaire. Mais lorsque le train ne fut plus qu'un point dans l'horizon, Regina se tourna vers Eli .

« Mon petit sais tu que chaque année, une superficie importante de l'habitat des tritons et des sirènes est cédée à la propriété et à l'exploitation avec la bénédiction du gouvernement. Mon amie Mabel Wilkins de l' APACAM organise aujourd'hui un grand rassemblement devant le Ministère aux créatures magiques.. ».

-L'APACAM ? »

-Et bien oui, l'Association de Protection Aux Créatures Aquatiques Magiques. Je t'expliquerai en route. Partons, on est hyper à la bourre.»

Cette journée là, Eli participa à sa toute première journée de manifestation devant le Ministère à la Régulation des créatures magiques, un grand bâtiment gris scindé de barres métalliques. La construction était austère et glaçante.

Une petite foule d'une quarantaine de personnes chantait joyeusement slogan après slogan, en agitant des fumigènes magiques qui produisaient des petites volutes de fumées de différentes formes. Eleanor s'amusa longuement avec son fumigène, faisant apparaître des petits cœurs bleus et des étoiles roses. Elle s'était fondue dans le groupe. A son arrivée,Regina lui avait teint les cheveux en bleu fluo d'un coup de baguette affirmé avant de la présenter aux manifestants qu'elle semblait tous connaitre. Regina semblait heureuse dans cette petite masse compacte de contestataires. En la regardant bavarder joyeusement avec les autres manifestants, Eleanor comprit ce que Belisaire avait voulu dire. Il ne voulait pas que Regina la détourne de ses études en l'endoctrinant dans son militantisme. Belisaire étant professeur ne jurait que par le travail scolaire et la forçait constamment à passer de longues heures en bibliothèque . Eleanor se réjouit intérieurement en constatant que Regina serait, comme elle l'avait pressenti beaucoup plus laxiste.

Eleanor fut tirée de ses pensées, lorsque le mince attroupement se mit à pousser des cris de colère. Derrière Eleonore, une petite sorcière aux cheveux rouge s'égosillait avec véhémence _"A bas Fletcher"_. Le Ministre à la régulation des créatures magiques venait de faire son apparition sur l'aire de transplanage. C'était un homme mince à l'allure sèche et autoritaire et aux cheveux blond platine. Sa venue fut immédiatement suivie par celle de deux aurors vêtus de la combinaison bleue caractéristique à leur profession. Le ministre arrêta un instant son regard sur les manifestants en s'entretenant avec les deux aurors. Puis, il s'engouffra dans l'édifice d'acier sans se retourner davantage sur la foule. Peu après, les militants furent dispersés par une poignée aurors présents. Regina et Eleanor furent parmi les dernières à partir.

Régina l'entraîna ensuite à pied dans le Londres moldu. Eleanor mastiquait l'énorme falafel que Régina lui avait acheté pour calmer sa faim lorsqu'elles s'arrêtèrent devant la vitrine d'un petit commerce miteux. Un crane trônait sur une pile de livre dans la devanture ainsi qu'une large gamme de boules de cristal. Des lettres vertes se détachaient sur la vitrine« SMYTH ESOTERIC LIBRARY ».

-La boutique t'appartient ? »

-Oui, Mais je ne la tiens pas moi même. Je fais appel à deux employés absolument charmants pour cela. »

Sur ces dires, Régina entra dans la boutique, faisant tinter le carillon. Les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères remplies de livres aux titres farfelus. Derrière la caisse enregistreuse, un homme aux cheveux poivres fit prestement disparaître sous le comptoir son exemplaire du Daily Prophet.

-Oh, Régina. C'est vous. Bonjour. Maxwell est occupé à la réserve pour l'inventaire. » L'homme se leva en remontant nerveusement les manches de son pull vert tout élimé.

-Eleanor, je te présente Rémus Lupin. »

-Enchanté » fit Eleanor en serrant la main de Lupin. Il avait un regard doux et bienveillant et une poigne énergique.

Régina était parti saluer Maxwell dans l'arrière-boutique. Eleanor la suivit. Le dénommé Maxwell était un homme d'un age avancé qui se tenait avec difficulté au milieu des piles de livres. Vêtu d'un effroyable pantalon à carreaux brun, un crayon derrière l'oreille, il était en train de cocher une liste lorsque Régina fit son apparition.

Eleanor le salua à son tour avant de s'éloigner pour étudier les rayonnages. Presque tous les livres présents abordaient le thème de la divination.

-Ce sont des publications moldues. » fit la voix de Rémus Lupin qui se tenait derrière elle.

-Pourquoi vendre des livres moldus sur la magie à des moldus quand on sait que tout ce qui est écrit dedans est faux. » ne put s'empêcher de demander Eleanor.

Rémus eut un petit sourire gêné avant de répondre.

-Régina pense qu'un jour nous serons amené à cohabiter avec les moldus. La librairie est un bon moyen de les ouvrir subtilement à la possibilité d'un monde sorcier".

-Mais nous n'avons rien à voir avec ses livres."

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de Rémus.

-S'il te plaît N'en dis rien à Regina. C'est bien mieux ainsi. Elle a déjà essayé de vendre de vrais livres sorciers par le passé. Les services du Ministère de la magie ont failli lui faire fermer boutique à cette époque. On ne plaisante pas avec la violation du secret magique.

-Et ça marche la boutique ? Demanda Eleanor en feuilletant un livre sur les présages divinatoires. Depuis son arrivée, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un client.

Rémus fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne crois pas que l'objectif de Regina soit l'argent. » fit-il à mi-voix.

Regina s'approcha d'eux, inspectant avec soin les étagères de la boutique, sans pour autant s'offusquer des volutes de poussière présent sur les étagères.

-Ce jeu de divination moldu est tout simplement fascinant. Il faudrait vraiment que je me mette à étudier ses règles pour pouvoir y jouer. » fit-elle en étudiant la couverture d'un livre sur le tarot. Eleanor allait lui expliquer que les moldus ne « jouaient » pas à la divination mais Regina avait déjà changer de sujet. « Rémus, soyez gentil montrez à Eli notre collection de livres sur les runes. Certains sont écrits par des historiens moldus qui ont des analyses absolument fascinantes. Un peu primitives mais absolument fascinantes. »

Rémus l'entraina dans sa suite pour lui montrer une poignée de livres poussiéreux qui traînaient sur une étagère du fond de la boutique.

Elle en prit un et lut le quart de couverture avant de le reposer. Rémus la regardait maintenant avec attention.

-Je n'ai pas trop le cœur aux runes en ce moment. »

-Je n'ai jamais rien compris aux runes. J'ai eu beau étudier cela dans tout les sens. Je n'ai jamais réussi à les associer correctement et à les invoquer. C'est de l'ancienne magie. Les choses sont bien plus facile avec la magie moderne d' aujourd'hui » dit Rémus

-J'arrivai encore à invoquer des runes l'an dernier. Je travaillais même sur un pentagramme. »

-Impressionnant. Tu vas devenir Maitre des runes ? »

-Je n'y arrive plus. J'ai eu un accident l'année dernière et depuis je ne les sens plus. »

-Un accident ? » fit Rémus d'un ton suspicieux. « Je sais pour ton « accident ». » Elle baissa la tête et serra les dents.

-Oh là ! Aucun jugement à craindre de ma part. J'en suis un aussi. » Elle releva la tête brusquement, les yeux arrondis.

-Un loup-garou ? »

-Oui. Et je ne vois pas ce qui t'empêche d'invoquer les runes dans le fait d'être un loup-garou. »

-Ce sont des créatures noires. Les runes sont uniquement de la magie blanche »

-Foutaises, ces histoires de créatures pures ou impures. La magie blanche, la magie noire c'est de la théorie. Tu es une sorcière avant tout. J'ai entendu dire que tu prenais le chemin d' Hogwarts en septembre »

-En troisième année."

-Ma filleule Isobel sera en troisième année aussi la rentrée prochaine, avec son jumeau Charlie."

-Ce sont des loups-garous aussi?"

-Non. Je crois qu'il en a un seul, un ami de Charlie."

Le reste de la conversation s'orienta sur Hogwarts. Rémus lui raconta des anecdotes amusantes sur le château et ses fantômes. Lorsque Regina et Eleanor repartirent, la nuit était tombée.

Eleanor passa le reste de la soirée dans la bibliothèque de Regina à chercher un contre sort pour que ses cheveux reprennent leur coloration naturelle. Regina ne parvenait plus à réaliser le sort inverse.


	2. Living with Régina

Le lendemain , Eleanor dont les cheveux avaient finalement pris une teinte verdâtre, fit l'étonnante rencontre dans un placard à thé d'Edwin.

Un elfe de maison complètement sénile et à l'article de la mort. Regina l'avait recueilli après que ses anciens maîtres l'aient mis à la rue. La créature était complètement timbrée et semait le chaos dans la maison. Il adorait disséminer des sandwiches au concombre dans toutes les coins possibles et imaginables de la bâtisse ou faire couler des bains chaud en oubliant de refermer les robinets. Eleanor découvrit ce dernier point en glissant sur une flaque d'eau géante dans le couloir du dernier étage. Regina évapora l'eau d'un coup de baguette.

La partie arrière de la demeure de Regina avait été entièrement transformée en volière. On y hébergeait une dizaine d'oiseaux. Toutefois, seulement un grand Duc était encore en état de livrer des messages. Une vieille amie de Regina y avait ajouté un vieil aigle déplumé et aveugle la semaine dernière. ce qui avait ravi Regina. Il était donc tout naturel supposa Eleanor que Regina veuille ajouter un loup-garou adolescent et borgne dans sa ménagerie d'animaux estropiés.

Pour Eleanor, son nouveau foyer constituait un savant mélange entre un refuge animalier et le QG d'un groupement anarchiste. Il y avait constamment du passage et les soirées qui avaient suivies le départ de Belisaire avaient toutes étés animées par la présence d'invités, de préférence militants politiques ou membre d'une minorité magique.

Regina avait ses entrées dans tous les milieux et passait ses journées entières à recevoir et rencontrer des représentants et acteurs de toute les communautés.

Elle divisait son temps entre le fonctionnement de sa librairie ésotérique et l'organisation de ses réunions d'information et meetings égalitaristes ou elle poussait de saines colères contre les injustices de ce monde avec des gens déjà acquis à ses causes. La première activité l'occupait toutefois dans une proportion moindre.

Mais Le véritable point de prédilection, le centre d'intérêt suprême de Regina était les droits des communautés loup-garou. Eleanor esquivait de son mieux le sujet, fatiguée d'entendre dire qu'elle était persécutée. Eleanor ne partageait pas toutes les opinions de Regina, surtout celle concernant les loups-garous. Elle avait conscience de l'injustice des discriminations qu'elle serait probablement amenée à subir, mais la limitation de ses libertés en tant que loup-garou ne l'interpellait absolument pas. Après tout, il était normal de surveiller un population qui représentait un danger pour la sécurité des autres.

Regina ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle vivait dans l'illusion que chaque homme et chaque créature était foncièrement bon. Chaque mois, Regina se déplaçait dans une réserve lycane ou elle notait avec application les doléances qui lui été transmises.

Eleanor se vit rapidement confier la mission de l'accompagner dans un groupement lycan à Brighton.

Regina l'envoya dans l' après-midi chercher des documents chez Rémus, tandis qu'elle terminait l'écriture d'un courrier enragé à son comité de protection des goules mexicaines .- Rémus t'attend » l'assura t-elle.

Eleanor, encore courbaturée par sa transformation de la veille grogna en s'extirpant du canapé, mais s'exécuta.

Elle jeta la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre de la cheminée et énonça le nom de la demeure de Rémus « Hulnett Grove » avant de débarquer dans une petit salon aux murs mansardés. Rémus qui somnolait sur un vieux canapé troué ouvrit les yeux à son arrivée. Elle lui trouva un air épuisé, comme si la pleine lune venait à peine de se terminer. Il avait le teint pale et de grandes cernes sous les yeux. Il l'accueillit en souriant « Ah l'énergie de la jeunesse » et lui remit une lourde pile de documents sous laquelle elle faillit crouler. Elle repartit sans s'attarder.

Régina transvasa les documents dans son sac après les avoir rétrécit avec soin puis elles transplanèrent. Elle atterrit à même le sol devant un grillage d'acier brillant. Régina apparut à ses cotes avec plus de dignité et la dirigea vers l'entrée de la réserve.

La réserve ne ressemblait en rien à ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Une allée centrale au sol goudronnée menait directement au cœur de la réserve. Il n'y avait aucune nature autour d'elle.

Elle fut surprise de voir tous ses gens, assis sans rien faire sur les perrons des maisons, la fixer. Elle leur prêta un air sauvage et pour certains hostiles.

Sur place, son malaise grandit lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elles étaient les seules femmes présentes.

Les rues de la réserve étaient sales et les maisonnettes de briques rouge étaient toutes adossées les unes aux autres comme les bases d'un château de carte.

Elle furent reçu dans une habitation aux murs dépouillés et aux vitres crasseuses. Sur la porte d'entrée, au milieu d'une cible était accroché un portrait criblé de fléchettes du nouveau ministre aux créatures magique.

L'interlocuteur de Regina, Lycien regarda durement Eli avant de finalement la saluer. Il avait une tenue débraillée et de longs cheveux noirs et sales qui lui tombait sur les épaules. Lui et Regina échangèrent essentiellement sur les nouvelles lois de rétention s'appliquant aux lycans et le projet de traçage des lycans. Eleanor resta immobile pendant toute la visite, observant les lotissements de briques rouge comme s'ils renfermaient une énigme, sans prêter attention à la discussion. Aussi mis t-elle un certain temps à se rendre compte que la conversation s'était orienté sur elle. -Tu es heureuse d'aller à Hogwarts Eleanor? »

Eleanor mit un temps à répondre, comme si la question allait s'éluder d'elle même. -L'école ça n'est pas vraiment mon truc. » Elle remarqua que les crispations du visage de Regina qui répliqua à ses propos avec emphase.

-Eleanor exagère. C'est un petit génie des runes. Si tu continues à te passionner dans ce domaine Eleanor, tu trouveras facilement du travail. Hogwarts est l'école qu'il lui faut pour réussir. »

-Je ne crois pas que je pourrais devenir experte en runes un jour. »fit elle sombrement. -Les gens se servent des runes pour créer des barrières et des barrières pour garder les créatures magiques dehors. Qui voudrait d'un ingénieur qui s'enferme dans ses propres réalisations. »

-Rappelle toi ce que je t'ai dit Regina. Entre nous nous sommes plus fort. Les portes de l'école de la réserve lui sont ouvertes si tu changes d'avis. »

Lorsqu'elles repartirent quelques hommes saluèrent Regina sur leur passage.

Eleanor préféra s'abstenir d'accompagner à nouveau Regina à la réserve.

* * *

Elle devint toutefois, en l'espace de quelques semaines, l'ombre de Regina. Elle fut au premier rang lors de la conférence internationale sur le droit des gobelins. Elle marcha sur Diagon Alley pour la création d'une loi de protection des elfes de maison grabataires. Elle participa à une levée de fonds pour les réserves lycanes de la Région.

D'ailleurs, à force de manifester le vocabulaire d'Eleanor, devenait de plus en plus revendicatif. De temps à autre, elle ouvrait un livre de classe sur insistance de Regina mais cela ne durait jamais longtemps.

Elle tentait vainement de s'intéresser à un cours sur la culture des feuilles de Dittane lorsque Régina interrompit son calme pour lui proposer de l'accompagner à une manifestation contre l'annonce faite par le ministère de prochaines battues d'accromentulas.

Elle reconsidéra son acceptation sur place, lorsqu'elle vit la cinquantaine manifestants rassemblés s'oindre le corps d'une substance gluante et rouge pour simuler la mort des acromantulas."Mais dans quoi je me suis embarqué" murmura t-elle à voix haute devant cette assemblée de gens recouverts de peinture rouge.

Les acromentulas étaient de grosses araignées sauvages. Pas exactement le genre de créature qu'Eleanor aurait voulu croiser sur son chemin. Comme à son habitude, Régina était dans son élément. Elle papillonnait de manifestant en manifestant, saluant un tel prenant des nouvelles d'un tel. Eleanor s'adossa contre une barrière à l'arrière de la manifestation. Un petit groupe de trois aurors chargés de surveiller la manifestation était stationné à proximité des principales entrées du ministère aux créatures. Ils discutaient joyeusement entre eux sans prêter une réelle attention à la manifestation. Un photographe du Daily Prophet se déplaçait prenant mollement quelques clichés épars.

Géo, un jeune manifestant et ami de Regina héla joyeusement Eleanor qu'il avait rencontré à la marche pour les elfes. Tout se passa à la fois très vite et très lentement. Devant son refus de s'enduire le corps de peinture,Il lui jeta en ricanant une bombabousse remplie de liquide rouge à son adresse qu'elle captura avec grace révélant ses réflexes d'attrapeuse. Puis, dans un élan fatidique; Elle riposta en la relançant. Il l'esquiva et la bombabousse s'écrasa en un éclair sur le Ministre aux crétures magiques qui venait de faire son apparition sur l'aire de transplanage. Le projectile avait fait mouche. Le Ministre avait le visage recouvert de la substance rougeâtre et gluante. Eleanor devint livide. La petite foule acclama Eleanor et se mit à huer le Ministre.

Un auror se précipita sur Eleanor et l'empoigna. Géo tenta de s'interposer sans succès. Elle fut amenée à l'intérieur du Ministère sous les cris de la foule. Elle pouvait entendre les flash du reporter du prophet crépitaient.

Le Ministre visiblement en colère, était en train de se frotter le visage contre une serviette, tandis qu'une petite sorcière perchée sur de hauts talons marchait en cercle en lançant des sortilèges de nettoyage sur sa tenue.

Eleanor, se tenait à la hauteur du Ministre lorsqu'il jeta la serviette à terre dans un dernier geste de mécontentement. Eleanor trouva ce geste très malpoli mais dans la situation actuelle des choses, se garda bien de le faire remarquer. Le Ministre marqua un point d'attente avant de s'adresser aux aurors. « Mettez moi ça en cellule et faites venir les parents. ». Il avait le visage rose bonbon et des petits morceaux gluants restaient accrochés à ses cheveux. En temps normal, cela aurait fait rire Eleanor.

L'auror qui la maintenait fermement par le col s'éloigna en direction des ascenseur suivi d'un collègue. Une fois que les portes se furent refermées sur eux, elle sentit la pression exercée par la main de l'auror sur son cou se relâcher et elle vit les deux aurors partir dans un grand éclat de rire. Visiblement, l'auror qui l'avait appréhendé avait l'air de trouver la situation hilarante. Des larmes se formaient autour de ses yeux. Il avait un visage émacié et de longs cheveux noirs ramassés en catogan.

Son collègue avait un visage plus rond et des cheveux bruns clair. - Quel cran. Bon, tu vas faire un petit tour en cellule et on va appeler tes parents. »fit l'auror aux cheveux noirs. -C'était un accident et je n'ai pas de parents " répondit sombrement Eleanor. Pieux mensonge. C'était plus facile que d'expliquer que son père n'habitait plus à l'adresse indiquée.

-Le coup de l'orpheline. On me l'avait pas encore fait. »

-Mais, j'ai un gardien si vous voulez. » se reprit Eleanor. L'auror aux longs cheveux noirs se tut un instant, considérant la boulette qu'il venait de faire.

-Comment se fait t-il que tu n'es pas à Hogwarts. »demanda l'autre auror.

-Je rentre à Hogwarts l'an prochain. Mon gardien est Lady Régina Smyth. » répondit-elle en prononçant le Lady de manière appuyée. S'il y avait un moment pour faire valoir l'influence de son gardien c'était bien celui-ci.

-Il ont laisser un enfant entre les mains de Lady Smyth siffla l'auror d'un air moqueur. Hé Longbottom!c'est pas une cousine à toi ? »

-Lointaine" répondit l'intéressée.

Apparemment, le titre de Lady Régina Smyth semblait ne pas avoir l'air de les impressionner et ils avaient même l'air de la connaître.

Ils étaient en train de s'installer dans un bureau lorsque Régina Smyth surgit comme une furie devant eux. Géo essoufflé la talonnait ainsi qu'un employé du Minitère qui pestait à voix haute contre Lady Smyth.

-Auror Black. Auror Longbottom. Arrêtez vos mascarades et relâchez cette pauvre enfant. »

-Madame Smyth l'arrêta l'auror Black, elle a jeté un projectile contre un représentant du gouvernement. Je dois faire un procès-verbal. »

Régina fut inviter à s'asseoir le temps de la rédaction du procès-verbal. Eleanor fut sermonnée par l'Auror Black qui se contredit l'instant d'après en la complimentant sur son lancer et lui demanda si elle jouait au quidditch. Lorsqu'elle ressortit du Ministère en compagnie de Régina Eleanor était mortifiée. Elle ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit et passa son temps à repenser à son geste malheureux.

Aussi, le mardi suivant, elle choisit de ne pas accompagner Régina à une réunion d'information sur la condition des loups-garous en Angleterre. Elle se cala confortablement toute la matinée dans un siège de la bibliothèque griffonnant tranquillement des runes sur de vieux parchemins, qu'elle essaya sans succès d'invoquer en se remémorant sa discussion avec Sirius. Toutefois lorsque vint midi, elle s'ennuyait ferme.

Elle établit, sans convictions, un périmètre runique autour de la volière sur laquelle Régina avait du ériger en urgence des sortilèges de protection. Edwin l'elfe de maison avait décidé de rôtir l'aigle de la maison. Des barrières magiques avait été formées autour de la volière pour protéger l'aigle d'une sombre destinée et l'attention d'Edwin était soigneusement détournée par la dispersion stratégique de concombres dans la maison. La confection de sandwich aux concombres était en effet le passe-temps favori d'Edwin.

Eleanor déposa un énième concombre devant le buffet à liqueur ou le vieil elfe avait élu domicile en y installant ses couvertures crasseuses lorsque la cheminée pris vie, s'emplissant de flammes bleutées. Un vieux visage étroit et dur apparu, fixant Eleanor qui était stupidement accroupie un concombre dans la main. Elle lâcha le concombre et se redressa d'un bond.

-Alors, c'est toi. ». Les yeux de l'homme se plissèrent. Et d'un pas, il enjamba le foyer et pénétra dans le salon, époussetant sa longue robe de brocard magenta, traversant la pièce en quelques enjambées comme si elle lui appartenait. Il s'arrêta devant le seul fauteuil non bancal de la pièce et y retira, le dégoût sur son visage apparent un triangle au concombre vermoulu qui y trônait.

-Je vois qu' Edwin se porte bien. » Il s'immobilisa sur le bord du fauteuil et dévisagea Eli sans gêné.

-C'est donc toi la cause de tout ce chambardement. » reprit-il posément voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. » Elle s'approcha du siège, décidée à ne pas se laisser intimider par l'inconnu. Il sortit un journal de sa poche et le fit atterrir aux pieds d'Eli.

 _ **Hogwarts laisse entrer le loup dans la bergerie.**_

 _L'excentrique directeur de Poudlard s'est encore une fois illustré de manière négative en s'opposant au nouveau directeur du Comité de régulation des créatures magiques(CRCM) et Ministre des créatures magiques, l'ancien auror John Fletcher._

 _A l'origine de ce conflit Mortimer Gordon, le directeur sortant du CRCM, aurait conformément au règlement en vigueur validé l'admission prochaine d'une élève de nationalité française atteinte de lycanthropie au sein de l'établissement._

 _Poudlard accueille déjà depuis plusieurs décennies les quelques rares enfants atteints de lycanthropie dont les parents souhaitent la scolarité en milieu ordinaire. Nonobstant ainsi de nombreuses études démontrant qu'il est contraire à l'intérêt de l'enfant, atteint de lycanthropie, d'intégrer un cursus inadapté à ses besoins et ses capacités le directeur de Poudlard persiste dans le maintien de sa politique d'admission en élargissant maintenant son horizon à des élèves étrangers._

 _Cette décision n'a pas manqué de susciter une levée de bouclier, au-delà des arcanes de Comité de Régulation des créatures magiques. D'autant plus que l'élève en question n'est autre que la pupille de Lady Régina Smyth, célèbre agitatrice à la personnalité trouble déjà condamnée à plusieurs reprises pour dégradations de biens publics et privés, outrage à la justice, rébellion à auror et vol de créatures magiques. La jeune française semble d'or et déjà suivre les traces de son mentor. Elle aurait ainsi aspergé vendredi dernier le Ministre aux Créatures magiques d'une substance à la composition inconnue. Relâchée quelques heures après son forfait, cette forte tête aurait été aperçue à de nombreuses manifestations en opposition au Gouvernement depuis son entrée sur le Territoire._

 _Saisi, le bureau des parents d'élèves s'est prononcé contre l'accueil de l'étudiante en question. Son représentant Lord Malfoy nous a confié avoir interpellé en vain Albus Dumbledore « Il est déjà regrettable que sous couvert d'expérimentation sociale la vie des étudiants soit mise en danger, mais il est encore plus inadmissible que cette remise en cause de la sécurité de nos enfants provienne d'une source étrangère. Qui plus est une jeune personne ayant déjà fait preuve d'une violence inouïe à l'égard d'un représentant de nos institutions ». Contacté, Albus Dumbledore s'est contenté de déclarer que Poudlard avait vocation à accueillir tout les enfants de la communauté magique sans distinction. John Fletcher a appelé le wizengamot à se prononcer prochainement sur les statuts de Poudlard afin de limiter les pouvoirs de son directeur. On ne peut qu'approuver cette requête tant la gestion de Poudlard depuis la nomination du Professeur Dumbledore manque de rigueur et de transparence._

 _ **P 4 DUMBLEDORE est-il sénile ? Des dernières prises de paroles inquiétantes.**_

 _ **P5 Le mode de vie des communauté lycanes : des différences irréconciliables avec le monde sorcier.**_

 _ **« Nos enfants ne sont pas fait pour intégrer des écoles de magie traditionnelles. »témoignage d'une mère de famille lycan.**_

 _ **P14 Interdiction des enfants lycans à Beauxbatons : La France Patrie du bon sens. Une législation protectrice des élèves.**_

Elle lut l'article d'une traite sans s'attarder sur l'image qui la montrait nonchalamment adossée aux barrières de sécurité du Ministère . Eli redressa la tête sa lecture terminée. Son visiteur affichait un agacement visible en la contemplant.

-Ou est ma chère sœur ? ». Eli tomba des nues. Cet homme désagréable était le frère de Régina. Elle s'apprêta à répondre qu'elle n'en savait rien lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une Régina échevelée et encore plus dépenaillée qu'à son habitude.

-Perseus ! Que me vaut l'honneur ? » fit-elle, les joignant à son tour, le souffle court.

-Régina, depuis des années tu ne fais rien pour épargner mes pauvres nerfs.

L'homme qui avait à peu près garder son calme jusqu'à présent se mit à s'époumoner.

-Régina, je savais que tu étais derrière tout ça. Mon groupement politique dont je suis le vice-secrétaire lutte depuis des années pour la limitation des loups-garous. Et toi,ma propre sœur tu en importes directement de France ! Non mais je rêve ! A cause de toi ma tête est sur un billard ! Les crédits pour mon département de recherche vont m'être coupés. Déjà que ma famille politique m'a dans le collimateur à cause de ton activisme. Je ne parle même pas de l'impact pour ma candidature au wizengamot . » Il acheva sa tirade d'un ton maussade en pointant du doigt Eleanor d'un geste accusateur.

-Allons Allons tu dramatises tout. Eli mon chou, monte dans ta chambre. ». Eli se retint de contester devant le regard autoritaire de Régina. Elle quitta la pièce et monta bruyamment les premières marches de l'escalier. Une fois hors de vue, elle revint subrepticement en arrière et se colla au mur du salon pour mieux écouter.

Elle sentait son cœur battre à la chamade et une sourde colère monter. Eli n'avait même pas eu la chance d'expliquer à la presse que la scène du Ministère n'était qu'un malheureux accident.

-...Régina, je risque de perdre le soutien des Malfoy et des Selwyn pour mon siège au Wizengamot si on découvre que tu la gardes chez toi. »

-Perseus. C'est trop tard. J'ai signé les papiers de transfert de tutelle pour qu'elle puisse obtenir son visa et aller à Poudlard. »

-Tu t'es engagé dans une tutelle. Mais c'est un enfant Régina. Pas un animal ! »

-Justement Perseus. » Le ton monta d'un cran. Eli sentit sa colère laisser place à la panique. Comment pouvait on avoir transféré sa tutelle sans qu'elle ne le sache elle-même.

-C'est un enfant qui a le droit à une éducation normale. Pas d'être parquée dans un camp comme un vulgaire animal et confinée dans des centres éducatifs. »

-Tout de suite des camps. Ce sont des réserves. Et on y enferme personne. Et puis tu sais ce qu'implique une tutelle. Bon sang ! Tu n'as jamais eu d'enfant. Ou est tu aller la chercher ? »

-Belissaire. »

-Le cousin Belissaire ? De France ?»

-Il y a des enfants d'origine moldu dont les parents ne sont pas intégrés dans le statut du secret. C'est très rare mais cela arrive. Dans ce cas précis, un tuteur, souvent un personnel éducatif est nommé. Belissaire s'était porté volontaire pour être son tuteur. »

-Et comment en est elle arrivé à là ? Si elle était moldue au départ. »

\- Elle a traversé une foret magique un soir de pleine lune. Une blague idiote apparemment. Aucun enfant de famille sorcière ne ferait ça. »

Le cœur d'Eli se serra et une violent nausée lui remonta la gorge. Effectivement, sa stupidité lui avait coûté cher. Elle avait cru pouvoir traverser sans encombres les bois magique alentours avec pour seule protection de runes protectrices et des notions de magie de troisième année. Pour ce que cela valait. Elle remonta les marches sans bruit pour aller s'affaler dans son lit.

Dans un état d'énervement considérable, elle analysa la situation avec effroi. Bien qu'elle ait presque atteint les quatorze ans, elle n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus sur sa situation administrative.

Elle n'avait jamais rien pu décider pour elle-même. Son enfance en famille d'accueil, son retrait du monde moldu par l'assistance à l'enfance magique. Eli avait pris l'habitude de foncer et d'agir impulsivement sans jamais considérer les éléments. Elle considéra sa situation, Aujourd'hui, plus encore qu'avant, elle était à la merci des adultes et de leurs décisions et qui plus est dans un pays étranger.

Elle s'arracha a ses lamentations et tenta de se plonger dans la lecture de son manuel de botanique pour se calmer.

Elle relisait la même page pour la quinzième fois en bouillonnant lorsque Régina entra dans sa chambre et la força à descendre prendre le thé.

Perseus ne s'était pas attardé.

Elle passa le reste de la semaine cloîtrée entre quatre murs, alors que le soleil de juin faisait son apparition. Elle reçut une beuglante de Belissaire des plus sévères qui la plongea dans une profonde déprime. D'ailleurs, d'autres beuglantes et courriers assassins d'illustres inconnus trouvaient leur chemin jusqu'à Eli. Régina les incinérait sans même les lire. Pour sortir Eleanor de sa morosité, Régina la força à travailler au coté de Maxwell et de Rémus à la librairie.

Les journées étaient calmes. Essentiellement rythmée par ses discussions avec Rémus. Malgré son insistance, elle refusa de raconter à Rémus l'épisode du Ministère. Il lui fit travailler ses connaissances en Histoire, riant à gorge déployé lorsqu'elle confondit l'intronisation du dernier roi des gobelins avec celle du tout premier ministre du Monde sorcier. Il l'obligea à lire de vieux grimoires poussiéreux sur l'Histoire. Elle l'assomma avec le récit de ses exploits de Quidditch, améliorant légèrement ses performances. Lorsque la nouvelle pleine lune arriva, elle était dans un meilleur état d'esprit.

Toutefois, Rémus ne revint pas à la librairie le lendemain de la pleine lune, ni le surlendemain. Lorsqu'un troisième jour sans Rémus se profila à la Librairie, Eleanor demanda l'autorisation d'aller visiter Rémus à Régina. Elle acheta un plat chinois au traiteur asiatique du coin et se rendit chez Rémus via le réseau de cheminée. Elle eut la mauvaise surprise d'atterrir les quatre fers en l'air dans la cheminée de Rémus. Elle gémit sur sa dignité perdue et s'extirpa douloureusement hors du foyer.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'en levant les yeux elle vit au lieu de Rémus Lupin, l'auror Black se tenant debout devant elle en tenue de travail.

-Tss tss » tiqua t-il. « Pour une prodige du Quidditch, tu es bien maladroite. » Ce qui exaspéra Eleanor.

-Ou est Rémus ? Qu'est ce que vous fichez ici. »s'emporta t-elle. Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et déboula dans la pièce voisine. Une petite cuisine ou Rémus Lupin, était en train de prendre un thé en compagnie d'une femme blonde. Il afficha un air surpris en la voyant.

-Je suis venue voir comment tu allais. » justifia Eleanor. Elle déposa le plat chinois sur le comptoir de la cuisine et se mis à reculer à tâtons, soudainement consciente qu'elle venait probablement d'insulter l'ami de Rémus. « Je vais vous laisser. Je ne veux pas vous déranger. ». Rémus ouvrit la bouche pour s'exprimer mais fut coupé par la brusque exclamation d'Eleanor « Et mais attends ! Tu le connais. » fit-elle désignant Black. « Tout ce temps ou tu me harcelais pour des détails sur mon aventure au Ministère. Tu t'es bien gardé de me dire que tu savais déjà tout. »

-Coupable. Mais je voulais l'entendre de ta bouche »plaida Rémus en souriant comme un dément - Il exagère toujours tout" ajouta t-il en désignant Sirius Black du doigt. -Donc voici, Sirius Black que tu as déjà eu l'honneur de rencontrer au Ministère et son épouse la ravissante Arlinda. ».Sirius fit une courbette qu'Eleanor choisit d'ignorer. Arlinda sourit gracieusement à Eleanor et lui proposa une tasse de thé. Elle la fit s'asseoir entre elle et Rémus, tandis que Sirius examinait avec perplexité les rouleaux de printemps du traiteur chinois. Rémus avait les traits encore plus tirés qu'à l'habitude et ses yeux paraissaient fatigués. Arlinda orienta l'essentiel de la conversation. Elle semblait fascinée par Eleanor et ne cessait de lui poser des questions sur sa vie en France et ses matières préférés. Lorsqu'elle se mit à parler des filleuls de son mari et de Rémus, ses grands yeux bleus s'animèrent. Eleanor entrerait dans la même année que les jumeaux l'an prochain. Vous serez amis l'assura t-elle.

Sirius et Rémus se lancèrent dans une explication des différentes maisons d'Hogwarts,tout en ne jurant que par Gryffondor.

Lorsque Eleanor finit par s'absenter, elle les quitta presque avec regret.

En rentrant, elle trouva Lycien et Régina en conversation devant la cheminée.

Elle leur donna des nouvelles de Rémus et leur raconta sa rencontre avec les époux Black. Le nom d'Arlinda n'était pas inconnu à Lycien et Régina. - Arlinda Black est une femme très courageuse. Elle a combattu aux coté de Dumbledore dans l'Ordre du Phénix. C'était une maître d'armes très prometteuse. »

-C'était ? » demanda Eli qui ne manqua pas de souligner l'utilisation du passé.

Ce fut Lycien qui répondit. -Elle s'est pris un mauvais sort de lacération de Greyback. Elle a failli ne pas en réchapper. Les partisans de l'interdiction des baguettes magiques aux loups-garous se sont énormément servi de son exemple pour faire valoir leur point. »

Eleanor ressentit une intense sympathie pour Arlinda Black.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Je ne détiens pas HP..._**

* * *

La fin du mois de juin approcha. Trois semaines s'étaient écoulé depuis l'incident du Ministère et Eleanor se refusait encore à sortir en public. Elle continua de travailler à titre occasionnel dans la librairie ou Rémus finit par faire son retour. Quand, elle ne révisait pas l'Histoire de la Magie, elle gisait sur son lit en écoutant en boucle des chansons de rock moldu sur le désespoir adolescent. Elle écoutait en boucle pour la quinzième fois Teenage dirtbag lorsque Régina fit irruption dans sa chambre, exaspérée. Elle lui ordonna de la suivre

-Pas d'objection. C'est non négociable. »

Eli attrapa son jersey de quidditch et talonna Régina dans les escaliers étroits jusqu'à la cheminée.

-Le meilleur moyen d'affronter une rumeur,c'est de s'y confronter. »

-Philosophe à ce que je vois. »s'entendit répondre désagréablement Eleanor.

Régina fourragea rageusement sa main dans le pot de poudre à cheminette.

-Un peu d'air frais nous fera le plus grand bien. »

Eli aurait donner n'importe quoi pour regagner sa chambre mais Régina l' empoigna fermement et la fit passer dans l'âtre avant de jeter la poudre verte. Régina s'apprêtait à annoncer leur lieu d'arrivé, articulant la première syllabe de Diagon Alley, lorsqu'un cri strident se fit entendre. Eli fut projeté en avant dans les flammes vertes de la cheminée par un projectile indéterminée. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'entendre Régina crier le nom d'Edwin avant de sentit l'étau du réseau de cheminette se resserrer sur elle. Dans les étroits tuyaux du système de cheminette, elle sentit le projectile la percuter à plusieurs reprises sans pouvoir le voir. Elle reconnut cependant les plumes et la stature de Keller l'aigle aveugle, persecuté par Edwin.

A défaut de réussir à attraper Keller dans la volière, Edwin l'avait libéré.

Les ballottements s'arrêtèrent et Eli fut violemment recrachée sur un dallage de pierre dur, lui écorchant les mains. Forte des ses réflexes d'attrapeur, elle plaqua immédiatement le volatile apeuré contre le sol avant de le ramener doucement vers elle en se relevant. Elle contempla un instant la pièce ou elle se trouvait. Visiblement le salon d'une petite maison bourgeoise.

Elle allait signaler sa présence aux occupants lorsque son regard fut attire par une photographie trônant sur un guéridon. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle s'empara du portrait de famille.

Une mère de famille et ses deux enfants sur une plage avec le Ministre aux Créatures magiques en short.

Elle reposa l'image en hâte sur le meuble, les mains tremblantes.

Nom de dieu ! De toutes les maisons, elle avait atterri dans celle du Ministre à la Régulation aux créatures magiques. Personne ne croirait que sa présence était anodine. Elle se vit l'espace d'un instant à nouveau sur la une du Daily Prophet, en photographie, avec les lettres de son T-shirt FREE LETO THE WEREWOLF ressortant comme un aveu de sa culpabilité. Non, personne ne devait la trouver ici.

Elle trouva la poudre de cheminette sur le manteau de la cheminée.

Elle reproduisit à l'identique, le geste qu'elle avait tant de fois vu faire mais aucune flamme ne s'éleva de la cheminée. La cheminée devait être ensorcelée pour qu'aucun enfant ne puisse utiliser la poudre de cheminette sans la surveillance d'un adulte. Keller se débattait mollement dans son étreinte. Elle caressa la tête de l'oiseau pour l'apaiser et se mit à réfléchir.

Eli aurait cru que la demeure d'une personnalité aussi controversée que celle d'un Ministre serait mieux gardée. Chez Régina, une sonnette se mettait en marche chaque fois que des invités apparaissaient dans la cheminée et il était même impossible d'entrer si vous n'étiez pas autorisé.

Mais visiblement aucun sortilège de protection n'avait détecté la présence d'Eleanor. Elle entendit de faibles bruits à l'étage. De la musique et des pas.

Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche de sortir avant qu'on la trouve sur les lieux ou que Keller ne se mette à piailler. C'était un miracle que personne n'ait entendu sa présence. Elle rabattit sa capuche sur son visage pour le dissimuler.

Le salon baignait dans la lumière de fin d'après-midi. Une multitude de tableaux et de photographies ornaient les murs tapissés de jaune. Sur le fond droit de la pièce, une porte vitrée donnait sur le jardin. Contre toute attente, aucun verrou n'empêchait d'ouvrir la porte mais dès qu'elle toucha la poignée Eli ressentit une violente brûlure et sa main droite se couvrit instantanément de cloques. Des poignées de porte en argent. Apparemment, la famille prenait tout de même ses précautions vis à vis des loups garous. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes sous l'effet de la douleur. Elle faillit lâcher Keller. Elle était tellement concentrée à canaliser sa douleur qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'enfant qui avait fait irruption derrière elle. La miniature du Ministre à la Régulation des créatures magiques se matérialisa devant elle dans un adorable ensemble marin au col brodé de motifs de baguettes.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma maison ?

Une douche froide s'abattit sur Eli. Le petit blond au nez pointu de la photographie lui faisait face. Il n'apparaissait pas le moins du monde effrayé par la présence d'Eli, plutôt intrigué. Sans pouvoir dire pourquoi, elle lui trouva l'air diabolique. La bouche du garçonnet forma un minuscule o de joie à la vue de l'aigle décrépi qu'Eli collait contre sa poitrine.

-Je me suis perdue. Pourrais tu m'aider à sortir de ta maison. » dit-elle d'une voix basse. A l'étage, le vague bourdon d'une musique se faisait encore entendre, couvrant ses paroles.

-Il s'appelle comment ? Répondit l'enfant d'une voix fluette, tendant la main pour caresser l'oiseau.

-Fais-moi sortir dans la rue et je te le dirai » rétorqua t-elle agacée par la longueur de la discussion et la voie aiguë du bambin.

-Dis le moi d'abord. »

-Non,je te le dirai après. »

-Alors je vais le dire à Maman que t'es dans la maison. » Il ouvrit la bouche pour appeler sa mère. Elle plaqua aussitôt dessus sa main couverte de cloques, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement étouffé de douleur. A l'étage, la musique fit une pause.

-D'accord. D'accord. Chuchota t-elle en relâchant la pression qu'elle exerçait sur l'enfant. Tiens, prends le dans tes bras. »

Elle transvasa la maudite bestiole dans les bras de l'enfant qui rayonnait à présent.

-Tu me montres la sortie et je te donne mon aigle. » mentit-elle entre ses dents.

L'enfant acheva d'ouvrir la porte donnant sur le jardin et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers un portail de fer forgé.

-La clef est dans un pot. »

Il y avait au bas mot une dizaine de pots vides près de l'entrée. Elle se pressa de trouver le sésame retournant les pots comme des crêpes. Des qu'elle l'attrapa, la clef lui brûla les doigts et elle la lâcha. Comment pouvait elle être aussi stupide.

Le mobilier entier de la maison devait probablement être recouvert d'argent.

L'enfant n'avait rien remarqué trop occupé à bercer l'aigle comme une vulgaire poupée. La résilience de Keller impressionna Eleanor. Elle se servit de sa manche pour éviter tout contact avec la clef puis la tourna dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit en grand. L'enfant la regardait avec un air satisfait, l'aigle dans les bras. Le plus dur restait à faire. Keller était bagué. L'oiseau menait directement à Régina. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de reprendre l'oiseau.

Avec un peu de chance l'enfant n'avait pas vu sa cicatrice et ne reconnaissait probablement pas la tenue de l'équipe de quidditch de Beaubatonx. Il était beaucoup trop jeune pour savoir lire le nom d'Eleanor qui s'affichait en cercle autour du numéro trois.

Elle respira un grand coup, s'approcha de l'enfant et lui retira l'aigle des mains. Le petit tenta de s'agripper à l'animal mais elle le repoussa avec force. Il chuta au sol et se mit à crier. Aussitôt, elle sentit plusieurs barrières de protection magique se mettre en place.

La maison avait été charmée pour protéger ses occupants.

Elle sortit de la propriété sans se retourner et s'engagea dans la rue en courant. Elle se mit à pester en se rappelant ses cours de vie sorcière à Beauxbatons. Quelques maisons sorcières avaient ce type de protection. Dès lors que l'on s'en prenait à l'un de ses membres, le danger était signalé.

Elle ne s'arrêta de courir qu'à l'intersection suivante. Elle se dépêcha de camoufler Keller en l'emmaillotant dans son sweat. L'aigle bougeait à peine.

Elle se remit en marche, pressant le pas, les bras endoloris par le poids de l'aigle. Elle marchait depuis cinq minutes dans le quartier pavillonnaire lorsque le crac caractéristique d'une apparition retentit non loin d'elle. Elle eu juste le temps de s'accroupir dans un fourré, avant que la silhouette d'un homme ne se matérialise à l'autre bout de la rue. Elle se plaqua contre le grillage de l'habitation et attendit que le bruit des pas du sorcier s'éloigne. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, personne n'était en vue.

Elle avança dans la direction opposée à celle de l'homme. Au coin, elle pouvait entendre la circulation plus dense. Elle espéra de tout cœur être dans Londres. Les rues commencèrent à se remplir et quelques commerces firent leur apparition. Maintenant, elle pouvait apercevoir une grande avenue de boutiques remplie de piétons. Elle allait s'engager dans l'artère commerciale lorsqu'elle les vit au milieu de la rue. Ils étaient deux. Ils avaient tenté de s'habiller ou de transfigurer leurs vêtements comme des moldus mais tout dans leur attitude, leur démarche et leur apparence criait sorcier à Eli. L'un des hommes avait une longue cicatrice qui descendait de l'oreille au cou.

Elle fit un pas en arrière et se dissimula derrière le pilier d'une banque. De son poste, elle pouvait les voir remonter la rue lentement comme s'ils cherchaient quelque chose ou quelqu'un un. L'un d'eux semblait parler dans sa main. Il dirigea un instant son regard vers la banque. Elle fit un bond en arrière et son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade.

Elle allait glisser un nouveau coup d'œil lorsqu'une main inconnue se plaqua sur sa bouche et un bras l'enserra à la taille. Elle se débattit de toute ses forces et mordit la main. Keller cette fois-ci commença à s'agiter en poussant des petits cris.

-Chut!Tu vas nous faire repérer. » La voix était grave, celle d'un homme. Il empestait l'eau de Cologne. Elle s'immobilisa contre sa poitrine, reconnaissant avec soulagement Sirius Black.

-Suis moi. Ne fais pas un bruit. » Il la relâcha et lui enserra le poignet droit. Puis il l'attira vers une ruelle en cul de sac. Là, il s'assura d'être à l'abri des regard pour transplaner.

Ils atterrirent directement dans un petit salon étroit aux couleurs crèmes.

Sirius Black la relâcha. Il paraissait furieux.

-Tu as cinq minutes pour t'expliquer avant que je te retournes au Ministère. Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? Entrer par effraction chez le Ministre. Je croyais que c'était fini tout ça. Tu ne te rends pas compte du nombre de gens que tu mets dans l'embarras en agissant ainsi. Des gens se sont battus pour toi. Pour que tu ais la chance d'étudier à Hogwarts. »

Il articula la dernière phrase avec colère. Eli faillit lui rétorquer qu'elle n'avait rien demandé à personne et que la dernière chose dont elle avait envie était d'étudier mais elle se reprit juste à temps.

-Je n'ai rien fait. Je n'y suis pour rien. Le réseau de cheminette s'est activé tout seul, sans me laisser le temps de dire ou j'allais et POF!je me suis retrouvé chez le Ministre. »

-De toutes les maisons, tu vas me faire croire que c'est celle du Ministre sur laquelle tu tombes par hasard. » Il eut un rire mauvais à la fin de sa phrase.

-Parfaitement ! » affirma t-elle d'un ton décidé en serrant ses bras autour de Keller. « Monsieur Black » reprit-elle avec plus de douceur « -Je n'ai rien prémédité. Mais quand je suis arrivé chez lui, j'ai pris peur. Je me suis dis que j'allais avoir des ennuis. »

Sirius Black se massa douloureusement les tempes.

-Des ennuis ça oui tu vas en avoir. La femme du Ministre est terrorisé. Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de frapper son garçon. »

-Je l'ai pas frappé. Je l'ai poussé par terre. Cet enfant est une vraie plaie. »

-Mais enfin tu te rends compte dans quel pétrin tu t'es mise. » Il passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. -Tu ne bouges pas d'ici. Tu ne fais rien. Je tirerais tout ça au clair en rentrant. Je ne peux pas m'absenter plus longtemps ou ils vont se douter de quelque chose. »

-Et Régina ? » Demanda Eli soudainement consciente de l'inquiétude que sa disparition avait du provoquer chez Régina.

-Je m'en occupe » Et sur ces mots, il transplana.

Livrée à elle-même, elle libéra Keller sur le sol et fit le tour de la pièce. L'oiseau alla se cogner au premier meuble qu'il trouva sur son passage. Elle alla tristement s'installer dans le grand canapé blanc. Sa main droite brûlée ,la faisait atrocement souffrir. Elle l'enroula dans la manche de son sweat. Elle avait été idiote si elle avait annoncé sa présence, les choses ne se seraient peut être pas si mal passé. On l'aurait tout simplement raccompagner chez Régina ou jeter dans les cellules du Ministère une bonne fois pour toute. Elle pondérait ses pensées lorsqu' Arlinda Black fit son apparition dans le salon. Elle portait une tenue sorcière ornée d'un badge des Hopitaux Sainte Mangouste. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient tirés en arrière dans un chignon désordonné et ses grands yeux bleus en amande avaient l'air fatigués. Malgré tout, elle sourit à Eleanor et la rassura.

Quelques instants plus tard, la cheminée du salon s'emplit de flammes vertes avant de laisser apparaître Rémus et Régina.

Régina se précipita sur elle bousculant Arlinda sur son passage. Elle étreignit Eleanor avec vigueur.

-Que s'est-il passé ? J'étais folle d'inquiétude. Je suis allé sur Diagon Alley à ta recherche. J'allais avertir les réseaux de cheminette lorsque Rémus m'a contacté. »

Eleanor n'eut pas le temps de répondre. L'exclamation indignée d'Arlinda Black se fit entendre. -Ta main. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Tous les regards convergèrent sur la main droite d'Eleanor ou de petits boutons violacés étaient apparus.

-De l'argent » répondit sombrement Rémus Lupin. Il faut appliquer des racines d'Attalante pour apaiser la douleur et un bain d'antiseptique.

Arlinda se chargea des soins tandis qu'Eleanor raconta son périple dans les moindres détails.

Arlinda Black s'étonna qu'elle ait pu se retrouver dans une maison inconnue et y pénétrer aussi facilement. Régina fustigea le réseau de cheminette avec véhémence. Rémus resta pensif. Aucun des trois adultes ne reprocha son comportement à Eleanor.

Lorsqu'elle rentrèrent, Keller dans une cage gracieusement prête par Arlinda Eleanor constata que les sols étaient couverts de plumes de hiboux. Edwin avait mis une belle pagaille. Elle resta nettoyer un instant avec Régina puis monta se coucher sans manger.

Le lendemain, le Daily Prophet consacra un quart de page à la mystérieuse intrusion au domicile du Ministre dramatisant l'affaire en évoquant une tentative de kidnapping de son fils. Eleanor n'eut pas accès au journal car Régina n'était pas abonnée « à cette feuille de chou fasciste » mais Arlinda la rassura. Comme l'avait promis Sirius la veille au soir, les enquêteurs ne disposaient d'aucun élément, hormis une vague description d'Eleanor et la présence d'un oiseau de proie. Par mesure de précaution, le surlendemain Keller fut envoyé au vert chez des amis de Régina.

La vie reprit son cours. Eleanor se rendit à nouveau chez les Black pour leur rendre la cage vide. Elle recourut à nouveau au réseau de cheminette avec appréhension. Arlinda Black lui fit bon accueil et la pria de revenir lorsque ces filleuls seraient présents.

Eleanor n'eut toute fois pas ce loisir car elle passa juillet et août à sillonner les routes d'Angleterre avec Belissaire et Alban venus lui rendre visite pour les vacances. Ils commencèrent leur périple à Cardiff ou la troupe de musiciens d'Alban se produisit, avant de rejoindre la région des grands lacs ou Régina les rejoint pour visiter les châteaux. Ils se fondirent dans la masse des touristes moldus, malgré les tenues excentriques de Régina et Belissaire. Le jour de la rentrée n'arriva que trop vite.

Régina insista pour accompagner Eleanor sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾. Elles arrivèrent vingt minutes avant le départ de l'Hogwarts Expres mais une foule compacte de parents et d'élèves s'agglutinait déjà près des wagons.

Tous les compartiments étaient déjà occupés, aussi s'assit-elle en face d'une jeune fille blonde à l'air rêveur et aux couleurs de Ravenclaw. Eleanor lui sourit timidement et détourna son regard vers la fenêtre pour observer la faune d'Hogwarts. Des étudiants de tout les age, certains vêtus de tenues moldues, d'autres déjà habillés de leur uniformes se saluaient. Une mère pleurait en embrassant son fils qui la dépassait d'une bonne tête.

Elle sourit en regardant la scène, lorsqu'une famille entra dans son champ de vision, s'arrêtant devant la fenêtre de son compartiment. Même s'il ne portait plus ce ridicule costume marin, elle reconnut instantanément l'effroyable bambin. Il tenait la main de son Ministre de père en sautillant d'allégresse. Derrière lui, une jeune fille aux couleurs de Ravenclaw traînait une malle . Même cheveux blond platine coupés court, même nez pointu pour les trois membres de cette famille. Aucune erreur possible.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et lorsque le petit garçon tourna la tête dans sa direction, elle s'aplatit sur la banquette de cuir rouge. La jeune fille blonde la regarda faire, intriguée, mais elle eut la grâce de ne rien dire.

C'est ce moment précis que choisit une élève de Gryffondor pour faire irruption dans le compartiment. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des grands yeux marrons cerclés d'une énorme paire de lunettes.

Elle inclina la tête en contemplant Eleanor et son étrange posture un instant avant de racler sa gorge et de saluer sa comparse de ravenclaw. -Salut Luna. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? »

Elle prit place aux cote de la dénommée Luna, qui répondit par une description courte mais enthousiaste de ces vacances passées à chasser le ronflak cornu, créature dont Eleanor n'avait jamais entendu parler jusqu'à présent. La brune qui découvrit Eleanor s'appelait Isobel ne sembla pas étonnée par les propos farflus de son amie.

Eleanor continua les écouter bavarder d'une oreille distraite en épiant le ministre embrasser sa fille. La famille du Ministre finit enfin par s'éloigner et Eleanor put apercevoir la fille du ministre remonter les couloirs avec sa malle. Quelques instants plus tard, le convoi se mit en marche et la locomotive quitta la gare.

Eleanor qui avait retrouvé une posture plus traditionnelle fit mine d'être captivée par ses notes de cours de Beauxbatons.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et un couple de filles firent leur entrée.

L'une d'elle, l'écusson des gryffondors apparent sur sa poitrine, soufflait en trainant une énorme malle. L'autre vêtue aux couleurs de serdaigle, tenait une cage de verre ou se trouvait une gigantesque salamandre . Elle salua Eleanor avant de s'asseoir à cote d'elle et d'alpaguer la fille au visage rêveur.

« -Hé Luna, regarde. Voici Chouchoute. Bon, tu n'oublie pas c'est officiellement la tienne. Hermione, va sûrement te questionner. Elle m'a vu sur le quai et elle sait que j'ai déjà deux animaux » annonça la propriétaire de la salamandre à la fille au regard ahuri.

Isobel, la fille brune aux lunettes rondes, leva les yeux au ciel.

« -Ce qui est déjà une infraction en soi. Déjà deux au lieu d'un et maintenant cet horrible lézard qui n'est pas sur la liste des animaux autorisés ,Camilla je suis impressionnée par ton mépris pour les règles. » fit-elle à moitié sérieuse.

« -C'est une salamandre mouchetée des Galapagos, pas un lézard . C'est une espèce très rare. Je suis sure que Hagrid va l'adorer.» rétorqua la propriétaire de la salamandre

« -Oh, Hermione est très à cheval sur le règlement. Si, elle découvre qu'on lui a menti, elle est tout à fait capable de nous moucharder au professeur Flitwick. Je peux la sortir ?».demanda Luna,la fille au regard ahuri.

« -Tant que ce n'est pas MacGonnagal qui est avertie » fit la fille rousse de la maison Gryffondor.

Elle se pencha vers la cage pour aider Luna à en extraire Chouchoute. La tache n'était pas aisée,Chouchoute se tortillait dans son vivarium et les mots rassurants de sa propriétaire ne lui faisait aucun effet.

« -Vous ne devriez pas la stresser comme ça. » déclara la fille aux grandes lunettes. « Si c'est une salamandre adulte, ces réflexes défensifs sont déjà développées. Elles peuvent projeter plusieurs litres de pus. »

Alors, qu'elle prononçait ses paroles, la salamandre se jeta hors du bocal et un puissant jet de pus jaillit de sa mâchoire aspergeant directement Eleanor .

« -C'est maintenant que tu dis ça Isobel » s'écria la rousse.

« -Oh mon dieu! Oh, mon dieu! Je suis vraiment désolée. » s'exclama la fille à la salamandre à l'adresse d'Eli.

Eleanor releva la tête. Un liquide visqueux recouvrait maintenant ses cheveux et son front ainsi que les manches de sa robe. L'odeur était nauséabonde et la substance particulièrement collante ruisselait maintenant dans son cou.

« -Laisse nous t'aider. » fit la fille rousse dont le bras droit avait aussi été aspergé par la créature.

Sans plus attendre elle attrapa Eleanor par la main et la guida dans le couloir à la recherche des lavabos. Isobel les suivait, laissant les autres filles tenter de capturer la salamandre sans se faire asperger de pus.

Malheureusement, les toilettes étaient déjà occupés par une autre personne à en juger les deux élèves de Serpentard qui attendaient devant la porte. Une fille blonde aux lèvres pincées en sortit aussitôt et un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres devant la vision qui s'offrait à elle.

« -Tu sens vraiment mauvais, Weasley. Vous n'avez pas de quoi vous laver chez vous ? J'imagine que tu dois être soulagée de revenir à Hogwarts. Tu vas enfin pouvoir mettre la main sur du savon. ». Ses sbires, deux filles particulièrement laides se mirent à rire.

La rousse bondit, lâchant le bras d'Eleanor. Mais Isobel, fut plus rapide. Elle tira la rousse en arrière par l'épaule.

« Elle n'en vaut pas la peine,Ginny »

« Ho, susurra la blonde,posant son regard sur Eleanor. Mais, voici ta nouvelle amie Weasley. Il paraît qu'elle est française. Vous allez bien vous entendre, après tout tout le monde sait que les français ne se lavent pas eux aussi. Et un loup-garou balafré de surcroît.. » La blonde ne finit jamais sa phrase. Eleanor s'était déjà jeté sur elle. Les deux larbins l'écartèrent de leur meneuse mais elle se débâtit avec ferveur. Pendant, ce temps la rousse avait attrapé la blonde et enserrait son cou, tandis que Isobel tentait vainement d'assister Eleanor, maudissant ouvertement l'impulsivité de ses compagnes.

Très vite, les portes des compartiments s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître des étudiants indiscrets. Un garçon débraillé avec une insigne de Préfet finit par surgir et s'interposa entre elles, une fille aux cheveux bouclés sur ses talons. Ginny se releva aussitôt abandonnant son étreinte et Eleanor s'extirpa des bras de son opposante dont elle avait écrasé la tete contre le sol.

« -Qu'est ce qui se passe ici. ! »s'écria la fille aux cheveux bouclées d'une voix stridente « le professeur Mac gonnagal en sera informée. ».Isobel et Ginny se mirent à pâlir et un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de la fille blonde.

La préfète aux cheveux bouclées du l'apercevoir car elle se mit à l'admonester à son tour.

« -Il en va de soi que le professeur Eckart en sera informé Amanda Rockwood. Vous vous battez déjà avant même d'arriver à Hogwarts. C'est inadmissible ! 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor et Serpentard. Chacune ! »

« -Mais Hermione. Elles nous ont provoqué. S'il te plaît. Tu ne peux pas retirer des points, les cours n'ont même pas commencés. »gémit Isobel.

« -Dispersez vous ! »cria Hermione à l'attention général. « Isobel, tu peux dire à Camilla que je ne suis pas dupe au sujet de la salamandre. Le professeur Macgonnagal sera averti »

« -Hum. Tu as quoi dans les cheveux ? »demanda le garçon débraillé à Eleanor. Eleanor le regarda. Il avait les cheveux noirs en bataille et des lunettes carrées. Sa robe était négligemment ouverte et l'insigne de préfet y était accrochée de travers. Eleanor se fit la réflexion qu'il ressemblait curieusement à Isobel. Il devait s'agir d' Harry dont Arlinda lui avait parle tant de fois.

« -Du pus de salamandre mouchetée »répondit Isobel à sa place « Tu ne peux pas laisser Hermione faire ça. Elles nous ont attaqués Harry. »

Ledit Harry la regarda d'un air gêné. Contredire Hermione était une perte de temps.

« -Tu es Eleanor Bordier ? » Demanda Hermione à Eleanor en l'aidant à se diriger vers les lavabos.

« Je suis Hermione Granger. Préfète de la maison Gryffondor .Le Professeur Chourave t'attendra sur le Quai à l'arrivée. Tu seras répartie en privé avant la cérémonie. Tu la reconnaîtras, elle a une écharpe jaune »

Hermione l'aida à rincer ses cheveux dans les lavabos.

-Au fait. C'est comment Beauxbatons ? »

-Plus tranquille »répondit spontanément Eli. « Nous ne sommes pas divisés en maisons »

-Cela favorise l'unité » finit t elle par ajouter après un silence.

-C'est une bonne chose » soupira Hermione avec lassitude, avant de l'abandonner.

A sa surprise, lorsqu' Eli sortit des toilettes, Isobel et Ginny l'attendaient devant la porte et Hermione semblait se disputer avec un garçon blond qui portait une insigne de Prefet de la Maison des Serpentard.

-Désolé fit Isobel. Tu n'as pas mis les pieds à Hogwarts et tu as déjà des ennuis à cause de nous. Alors comme ça tu es nouvelle française. Mon parrain m'a parlé de toi. Tu le connais, c'est Rémus Lupin. »

« C'est vrai qu'on t'avait jamais vu avant. Tu étais à Beauxbatons? Tu rentres dans notre année?»

-La troisième. Je retape. J'ai eu un accident l'année dernière et je n'ai pas pu finir l'année scolaire. Et oui, je suis un loup-garou.» ajouta Eli à l'adresse de Ginny.

« Pff t'inquiète on en a déjà un dans la promotion. Nous aussi on est en 3 éme année. J'espère pour toi que tu ne finiras pas chez Serpentard car tu t'es déjà fait une ennemie chez eux. Rockwood est une vrai peau de vache. Au fait, moi c'est Ginny Weasley et elle, c'est Isobel Potter »

Elles regagnèrent le compartiment. Luna et Camilla avaient réussi à rentrer Chouchoute dans sa cage.

Les quatre filles se connaissait depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Ginny et Camilla adoraient le Quidditch et souhaitaient passer les qualifications à la rentrée pour intégrer l'équipe de leur maison respective. Très vite la conversation s'orienta sur le sport dès qu'elle surent que Eleanor avait été sélectionnée au poste d'attrapeur à Beauxbatons. Isobel soupira en jetant un œil sur le magazine de Luna. Visiblement le quidditch ne l'intéressait pas.

Le reste du trajet se passa relativement calmement mais à l'arrivée du train en gare, ce fut la cohue. Les élèves avaient envahi le quai et les valises s'entassaient sur le sol,obstruant le passage.

Le professeur Chourave, une femme au visage jovial et aux formes généreuses, la pressa d'avancer. Elles remontèrent la file des étudiants qui attendaient dans les carrosses et prirent tout de suite place à bord d'un véhicule.

Le professeur Chourave enseignait la botanique, matière ou Eleanor était régulièrement en échec. Sa conversation était joyeuse et son enthousiasme communicatif. Elle était à la tête de la maison Poursouffle depuis une décade et exprima le désir de voir Eleanor rejoindre ses étudiants.

Dès leur arrivée, elle entraîna Eleanor dans un bureau, près de l'entrée, pour la répartir. Eli se demanda si cela leur prendrait du temps. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'au lieu de lui poser des questions, l'enseignante suspendit un vieux chapeau loqueteux et le fit retomber sur le tête d'Eleanor.

Les yeux d'Eleanor furent plongés dans l'obscurité noire du chapeau. Elle sursauta lorsque le chapeau s'adressa à elle :

-Hum, voici un esprit curieux et perceptif digne de Serdaigle mais surtout une forte tête et de l'obstination. Humm mais bien évidemment GRYFFONDOR »

Le professeur Chourave lui sourit et tapota avec sa baguette le cou d'Eli, qui aussitôt fut recouvert par une cravate rouge et or. Chourave lui fit quitter son bureau et la guida jusqu'au grand hall, lui sommant de se joindre à la foule des griffondors qui prenaient place à leur tablée. Elle s'installa comme elle put auprès des condisciples de sa maison.

A sa droite, une belle fille brune se présenta à elle. Romilda Vane était en quatrième année à Hogwarts. Elle lui désigna les professeurs assis sur les bancs.

-Lui, c'est Hagrid. C'est le professeur aux soins des créatures magiques. Ces cours sont sont hOORIbles. » assura t-elle. -Puis à sa gauche, c'est le professeur de runes, Lyly POTTER. » Eleanor observa avec attention Lyly POTTER. Elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Isobel avec ses cheveux roux. Elle avait un visage fin et il émanait d'elle une certaine beautée et de l'assurance. Une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair parcourait son front. -Encore à gauche » reprit Romilda -C'est le professeur Mac Gonnagal. La directrice des Griffondors. Elle est Hyper stricte. »

Romilda n'eut pas le temps d'en ajouter plus. Le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole afin de commencer la répartition des élèves de première annéee. Eleanor regarda la répartition des première année avec intérêt, applaudissant lorsqu'un élève était envoyé chez les Gryffondors. Elle était toutefois heureuse d'avoir été répartie en privé dans l'intimité d'un bureau plutôt que dans le grand Hall avec le poids des regards sur elle.

La répartition s'acheva sur Mary Vincelli qui fut envoyé à Serdaigle sous les acclamations de ses nouveaux condisciples. Le Professeur Dumbledore se leva à nouveau pour prendre la parole. Il portait un robe de sorcier violette et une écharpe jaune canari. En matière de couleur, il n'avait rien à envier à Régina. Elle l'écouta avec intention rappeler aux élèves toutes les règles en vigueur à Hogwarts. Elles étaient sensiblement les même qu'à Beaubatonx hormis l'interdiction de posséder un balai faite aux premières années. Puis, le professeur Dumbledore annonça l'arrivée de deux nouveaux enseignants chargés des postes de professeur de potions et de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Si la professeur de potions avait un visage doux et un regard faussement sévère, en revanche, le visage du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était tordu et couvert de cicatrices et affichait un air menançant. Son œil de verre roulait sur son orbite et ressemblait à une protubérance qui dépassait de son front. En comparaison, la balafre d'Eleanor n'était qu'une petite égratignure. De la nourriture apparut soudainement sur les tables.

-Dieu qu'il est laid ! » dit à voix haute Romilda Vane considérant d'un œil critique les saucisses dans le plat qui lui faisait face.

-C'est un ancien auror. Il paraît qu'il a perdu son œil en combat singulier avec tu-sais-qui lui même » répondit sa voisine une fille blonde et joufflue en s'emparant d'un plat de purée.

-N'importe quoi ! » s'exclama le garçon métis en face d'Eleanor, la bouche déjà pleine de purée. « Tout le monde c'est que c'est Bellatrix Black qui lui a arraché. Hé!Mais je te reconnais. Tu étais la fille dans le journal, le loup-garou qui a attaqué le ministre. Il paraît que tu t'es battu avec des Serpentards dans le train » s'exclama t-il en désignant Eleanor. A ces mots là, plusieurs têtes se retournèrent sur Eleanor. Eleanor rougit violemment, fixant tout à coup son assiette encore vide.

-Qui met la raclée à un Serpentard est mon ami » s'écria théâtralement un garçon brun en lui tendant sa main sous les rires de ses amis. Il ressemblait étrangement à Isobel et Harry. Aussi Eleanor ne fut pas étonné lorsqu'il tonna son nom avec grandiloquence. -Charlie POTTER » Elle lui sourit timidement.

A ses coté, un garçon brun à la mâchoire carrée qu'il gardait fermement crispée la dévisagea avec dureté. Les assertions du brun semblaient le faire bouillonner de colère. -Merci pour l'image. Tu dois être fière de toi » fit-il avec amertume.

-Wessen, relax » fit la version miniature de Harry Potter -Entre loup-garou, vous devriez vous épauler. »

-Je parie sur la nouvelle. » s'exclama une voix en éclatant de rire.

-Tu as vraiment attaqué le Ministre aux créatures » demanda la voix de Romilda.

Le garçon brun détourna la tête et elle se sentit tout à coup très seule. Elle répondit à Romilda qu'elle avait accidentellement aspergé le Ministre et évita toute conversation pendant la soirée, piochant rageusement les pommes de terre rissolées dans son assiette. Le repas parut durer une éternité à Eleanor. Quand les desserts apparurent sur la table, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement intérieur.

Elle partageait sa chambre avec Ginny Weasley, Isobel Potter, Juniper Jones et Marina Keyton. Elle avait hérité d'un petit lit à baldaquin rouge près de la porte et sa malle était déjà alignée contre le mur. Les bavardages niais et incessants de Juniper et Marina l'empêchèrent de dormir une bonne partie de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, elle arriva en retard au petit déjeuner et elle reçut une lettre d'insultes d'un sorcier du fin fond des Midlands qui lui reprochait « d'infliger sa lycantropie au corps scolaire de Hogwarts. » La syntaxe de l'expéditeur était atroce et elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en buvant son jus de citrouille.

Elle était encore mal réveillée lorsque le premier cour de la matinée commença. Les deux heures de potions prévues à l'emploi du temps furent une véritable torture. Les termes techniques des arts du chaudron lui échappaient encore dans la langue de Shakespeare. Elle fit bouillonner et déborder sa potion en tournant sa mixture dans le mauvais sens. Le professeur Lesgal se contenta de soupirer en hochant la tète. La journée d'Eleanor, sa première à Hogwarts empira lorsqu'elle fit son entrée en cours contre de défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur était encore absent et les élèves prirent place dans la salle de classe, les griffondors à gauche et les Serpentards à droite, soigneusement séparés par une démarcation invisible. Eleanor arrivée dans les derniers dut s'installer au premier rang. Une certaine effervescence régnait au sein des élèves. Le Professeur Maugrey était apparemment un ancien auror de renommée en Angleterre.

-Il chasse les Mangemorts en fuite pendant ses vacances d'été. » assura Juniper Jones, la bouche en cœur.

-Il paraît qu'il a perdu son œil lors d'une bataille avec Fenrir Greyback. » prétendait à mi-voix Marina Keyton.

La discussion s'interrompit soudainement lorsque le Professeur Maugrey Fol-oeil fit son entrée, sa jambe de bois raclant le sol. Il s'immobilisa devant ses élèves en prenant appui sur son bureau avec sa main gauche. Puis il extirpa un parchemin corné de sa poche, une liste des élèves. A chaque nom prononcé, il relevait la tête pour observer l'élève .

-Potter Charlie. Une sorcière extraordinaire votre mère. Avec une solide connaissance des sortilèges de défense. »

-Weasley Ginny. Je connais votre père. Il m'a rendu un fier service le mois dernier. Transmettez lui mes salutations. »

-Bordier Eleanor. Voues êtes la française. » Il la regarda quelques secondes d'un air suspicieux avant de passer à Juniper Jones. Arrivé à Rockwood Amanda, il marqua un temps d'arrêt et afficha un mauvais rictus.

Puis lorsque l'appel fut achevé, il s'installa derrière son bureau et les interrogea sur les sortilèges de défense. Isobel Potter répondait du tac au tac. Elle semblait connaître chaque sort et chaque sortilège sur le bout des doigts. Aussi fut-elle invitée en premier par Maugrey pour faire une démonstration du sortilège de pétrification sur Juniper Jones. La classe éclata d'un franc rire lorsque Juniper chuta dans les coussins conjurés par le Professeur Maugrey. Puis le professeur organisa les étudiants par paire en leur intimant de s'entraîner à tour de rôle. -Weasley avec Wrainwright. Paker avec Kayton. Rockwood. » Il tourna la tête un instant puis désigna Eleanor.- Rockwood avec Miss Bordier. »

Eleanor grogna intérieurement puis se plaça devant la Serpentard. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque la Serpentard cria « Stupefix ».

Eleanor se sentit partir en arrière sous les rires goguenards des serpentards. Elle atterrit à cote des cousins et sa tête heurta directement le sol. Une Gryffondor l'aida à se relever. A peine se tenait-elle à nouveau droite qu'un nouveau sortilège de pétrification la frappa de plein fouet.

-Tu es censé la laisser s'entraîner Amanda » fit la Gryffondor qui l'avait aider à se relever d'un ton agacé. Amanda Rockwood se contenta de ricanner. A la troisième stupéfication, Eleanor avait un sérieux mal de tête et un sens de l'honneur sérieusement mis à mal. Elle ne se releva pas lorsque le sortilège de Rockwood prit fin et lui envoya un puissant coup de pied dans le tibias d'Amanda. Amanda Rockwood se tordit de douleur et Eleanor lui jeta le plus vicieux stupéfix de la création. Amanda bascula en avant dans les cousins, une expression de douleur figée sur les traits. Eleanor regarda Rockwood sombrer avec un sourire satisfait.

Toutefois, sa joie laissa vite place à l'horreur lorsqu'elle entendit la voix du Professeur Maugrey s'élever.

-Bordier. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. » Amanda qui reprenait doucement vie lui lança un sourire mauvais.

-A vos places tous ! ». Elle reprit son siège au premier rang tandis que Juniper Jones lui lançait un regard plein de miséricorde.

Elle passa les cinq dernières minutes de la leçon à préparer sa défense devant le professeur Maugrey. Lorsque la cloche sonna, libérant les élèves qui se dirigèrent en masse vers la sortie elle s'approcha du bureau avec appréhension. Il leva les yeux vers elle en rassemblant les parchemins qu'il avait dispersé sur le bureau.

-Miss Bordier. Je voulais en savoir plus sur vous. »

Elle sentit la pression retomber comme un pneumatique qui se dégonfle. Elle fronça les sourcils, incertaine d'avoir compris.

-Vous avez quitter Beaubatonx pour venir étudier à Hogwarts. Vos parents ne vous manquent pas trop. Ils sont restés en France, j'imagine »

Elle le considéra un instant. Sa sollicitude lui apparut forcée. Sa question n'avait aucun sens.

-Mes parents sont morts, Professeur. » Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui expliquer que son père avait disparu de la circulation de nombreuses années auparavant. Pour elle, cela revenait au même.

Il fronça les sourcils mais ne parut pas désarçonné.

-Bordier. Bordier » répéta-il comme s'il cherchait un souvenir dans une mémoire défaillante. -Vous avez un lien avec une famille d'ici ? »

-Mes parents étaient moldus. » répondit-elle avec aplomb.

-D'où vous vient votre prénom ? ». Il perd l'esprit se dit Eleanor.

-C'est assez commun en France. » mentit-elle. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré le moindre homonyme.

-Sans E. Vraiment ? Les français rajoutent un E habituellement. »

-Je suppose que mes parents admiraient Eleanor Roosevelt. » Elle coupa court à la conversation, se tournant vers la porte. Le professeur ne fit rien pour la retenir. Elle sentait son regard lui brûler la nuque.

La journée continua sur un nouveau courrier haineux qu'une chouette fit choir sur son crane alors qu'elle mangeait son déjeuner dans le grand Hall en solitaire. La lettre, un parchemin de seize pieds était un déferlement de pure haine. Elle avait eu une journée difficile et elle sentit la colère et la tristesse remonter en elle. Elle sortit de table sans dire un mot et d'un pas souple se dirigea vers les couloirs lorsqu'elle entendit héler son nom. Wessen Wrainwright se leva de table pour la rejoindre.

-Moi, aussi j'en ai reçu quelques uns quand je suis rentré à Hogwarts. » dit-il en grimaçant. Il la raccompagna à la tour Gryffondor en lui parlant du prochain cours de la journée. L'histoire de la magie se révéla aussi soporifique que l'avait prédit Wes. Cependant, l'esprit plus léger, elle affronta le reste de la journée avec vaillance. Le soir venu, elle parvint même à discuter garçons avec Juniper Jones, le seul sujet qui semblait vraiment intéresser Juniper.


	4. Chapter 4

Les jours suivants furent difficiles pour Eleanor, mais son amitié naissante avec ses camarades de chambrée lui redonna espoir. En cours de charmes, le professeur Flitwick leur demanda de réaliser un sortilège de d'euphorie. Eleanor échoua lamentablement. Juniper Jones qu'elle avait frappé de son sortilège pleurait à chaudes larmes. Ginny Weasley n'était pas en reste. Sa partenaire Isobel Potter arborait un air dépressif et mélancolique. Seul Carmina Fletcher, la fille du Ministre aux Créatures magiques parvenait à faire rire aux éclats sa partenaire. Le professeur Flitwick la félicita et lui pria de réaliser à nouveau le charme devant ses camarades. La Serdaigle s'exécuta avec un petit air suffisant qui porta sur les nerfs de Ginnny et Eleanor.

Quelle prétentieuse » bougonna Ginny Weasley en sortant de la classe.

Eleanor se rendit avec Isobel en cours de runes. Ils n'étaient qu'un petit groupe d'étudiants car peu d'élèves choisissaient de suivre cette matière optionnelle. Au grand dam d'Eleanor, Amanda Rockwood était de la partie . Amanda racontait sa dernière visite dans le Paris sorcier à un petit parterre d'admiratrices qui l'écoutait religieusement. Lorsqu'elle vit Eleanor, elle ajouta malicieusement que les français « n'étaient pas des personnes très hygiéniques ». Eleanor lui rétorqua que c'était probablement sa propre odeur qu'elle avait senti faisant éclater de rire plusieurs élèves. Le professeur Potter arriva alors que la situation allait s'envenimer. Amanda Rockwood lança à regard noir à Eleanor avant d'aller s'asseoir à l'opposé de la salle.

Mrs Potter était un professeur enthousiaste et passionnée par son sujet. Elle leur présenta les runes, magie antique comme un art oublié à tort. L'impact de la magie runique est sous estimé affirma t-elle. Les gobelins et les elfes de maison, a qui l'on interdisait le port de la baguette, détenaient de nombreuses connaissances sur cette magie intuitive à laquelle ils recourraient quotidiennement. Eleanor observa le visage d'Amanda Rockwood se plisser avec dédain lorsque gobelins et elfes de maison furent mentionnés. Le professeur Potter leur fit ensuite prendre note d'une liste de runes élémentaires. Eleanor suivit la leçon avec attention, bien qu'ayant déjà acquis une parfaite maîtrise des runes de base. Beaubatonx enseignait les runes dès la seconde année. Isobel n'avait pas non plus de grandes difficultés à suivre la leçon. Rien d'étonnant, quand on a une mère professeur de runes. Isobel lui expliqua qu'elle avait grandi au château. Les professeurs de Hogwarts étaient comme une seconde famille pour elle. Isobel avait beaucoup d'affection pour Hagrid, le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, une personne extraordinairement généreuse et sans préjugés, y compris concernant la potentielle dangerosité des créatures magiques. Aussi Eleanor ne fut-elle qu'à moitié surprise lorsque en fin de semaine Hagrid leur présenta un troupeau d' hippogriffes dès la première leçon.

Charlie Potter fut le premier à s'approcher des créatures. Il s'inclina devant le majestueux animal qui se laissa caresser le crane. Chaque groupe d'élève s'approcha à son tour d'un hippogriffe. Mais lorsque chacun à leur tour Eleanor et Wessen Wainwright s'approchèrent d'une des splendides créatures, les animaux reculèrent avec précipitation et refusèrent tout contact. Cet incident plongea Amanda Rockwood et ses comparses dans une profonde hilarité.

Au déjeuner, elle eut des nouvelles joyeuses de Belisaire et elle s'inscrivit avec Ginny Weasley et Charlie Potter aux sélections de quidditch parmi une longue liste de candidats. L'équipe de Gryffondor avait un poste d'attrapeur à pourvoir.

La journée se poursuivit avec une leçon de botanique avec les serdaigles. Le professeur Chourave les chargea de remporter des jeunes pousses de Bilbonus Morenza. Les petites plantes aux couleurs bariolées avaient de minuscules crocs et mordillaient les mains gantées des élèves. Camilla Fenwick, le binôme d'Eleanor était aux aguets. Elle bacla le rempotage de son plant et dès que le professeur Chourave eut le dos tourné, elle se mit à arracher des pousses de gentiane et des feuilles de thé dans les buissons de la serre.

-Il me faut des végétaux pour tapisser la cage de Chouchoute. » expliqua t-elle en se remplissant les poches.

-Et ça ? Fit Eleanor en tendant la main vers une jolie pousse argenté. Elle allait toucher la plante lorsqu'elle sentit une main lui tirer le bras en arrière. Wessen Wrainwright se matérialisa devant elle, le visage contrarié.

-Tu es folle. C'est de l'aconite. » s'exclama t-il. Malgré des notions abyssales en potion, Eleanor n'ignorait pas que l'aconite, plante qui entrait dans la composition de nombreuses potions de soins, avait un effet allergisant pour les lycans. Carmina Fletcher et Amélia Towsend souriaient d'un air mauvais. Elle n'avaient pas perdu une minute de la scène. Wes la regarda avec suspicion. Il la considérait probablement comme la dernière des idiotes.

Abattue, elle assista à se dernière leçon de la journée avec amertume. Le professeur Potter insista sur les runes élémentaires et pour les inciter à travailler leur montra comment invoquer une rune. Elle traça avec application la rune élémentaire de la sagesse à plusieurs reprises avec une substance inconnue sur la couverture d'un vieux grimoire. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la rune se mit à briller légèrement et apparaître sur le grimoire avant de disparaître complètement sous les exclamations des élèves. Eleanor regarda la scène avec détachement et jalousie. Peu de sorciers avait la capacité d'invoquer les runes et Lyly Potter, même pour une professeur de runes, le faisait avec une facilité déconcertante. Le plus souvent, l'enseignement des runes restait théorique et les connaissances acquises étaient exploitées dans les cursus d'Histoire de la magie. Elle grimaça en reprenant son manuel. Isobel, à ses cotés, soupira.

-Elle fait tout le temps ça pour les premiers cours. Elle passe la semaine à s'entraîner pour être sure de réussir à les invoquer le moment venu. »

-Elle réussit toujours. »

-Non, il y a deux ans, elle n'a pas réussi lors de son premier cours. Mon père s'est moquée d'elle pendant toute une semaine.

-Qu'est ce que fait ton père ? Il vit avec vous à Hogwarts ? »

-Bien sur, il est auror de liaison à près-au-lard. Mais, il est souvent en déplacement à Londres. »

Isobel sortit en dernier de la salle de classe. Elle resta discuter quelques instants avec sa mère. Eleanor l'attendit patiemment dehors. Au loin, elle observa les jumeaux Weasley remonter les escaliers de leur entraînement de Quidditch.

La lune de septembre arriva trop vite. A la sortie du cours de charmes, Wessen l'interpella. Ils étaient attendus à l'infirmerie pour prendre leur première dose de Wolsbane. A son arrivée, le professeur MacGonnagal se tenait aux cotes de l'infirmière Pomfrey, qui remplissait avec méticulosité deux tasses de céramique. Sans un mot, Wessen alla s'asseoir sur l'un des lit et releva sa manche sur son bras gauche. Macgonnagal se planta devant lui, levant sa baguette, et une lumière rouge enveloppa le poignet de Wessen.

-A votre tour Bordier. » dit-elle en indiquant le lit voisin.

Eleanor prit place sur les couvertures et releva sa manche. Le sort de Macgonnagal répandit une chaleur diffuse dans son poignée et des picotements envahirent son bras. Eleanor observa Macgonnagal mettre fin au sortilège. Elle avait l'air exténuée.

-Qu'est ce que c'était ? » demanda t-elle à Wessen, un verre de Wolsbane à la main.

-Sortilège de localisation. » répondit l'intéressé.

-ça sert à quoi ? »

-A nous suivre à la trace. Courtoisie du bureau des parents d'élèves. Tu y auras droit toutes les trois lunes. C'est l'une des conditions pour que les élèves comme nous puissions rester à Hogwarts. »

-Je ne savais pas que de tel sortilèges existaient. »

-Peu de sorciers sont assez puissants pour les lancer. Et puis je crois qu'ils sont interdits. Trop dangereux. »

-Ils sont interdits ! Mais pourquoi le font-ils sur nous. » s'exclama Eleanor sincèrement outragée.

-Je voulais dire interdit sur les humains. Je te rappelle qu'en Angleterre Miss France, on rentre dans la catégorie des créatures magiques, nous les lycans. » Sur ces paroles, il avala sa potion en grimaçant.

La première lune d'Eli à Hogwarts se passa bien. Un bureau avait été aménagé spécialement à son effet dans l'aile droite d'Hogwarts. Elle avait analysé avec intérêt les barrières de protection magiques mises en place, en attendant que la pleine lune se manifeste. A son réveil, elle avait été prise en charge par madame Pomfrey et isolée à l'infirmerie ou elle fut priée de se reposer derrière un écran de toile blanche monté sur roulettes. Ses os lui faisaient mal et elle se sentait fiévreuse, toutefois elle ne s'endormit pas. Elle sentit une présence se déplacer autour du lit et vit l'écran à roulettes qui la dissimulait se déplacer légèrement. Un autre aurait été tétanisé par la peur, mais pas Eli. Elle étendit le bras avec une rapidité surprenante, vestige de ses réflexes de joueuse de Quidditch et sentit sa main se heurter à une surface solide.

« Ouch. » Un cri de douleur étouffé se fit entendre.

La mystérieuse chose invisible recula pour s'empêtrer dans l'écran et des pieds sans propriétaire apparurent. Eleanor se retint de crier. Les pieds disparurent à nouveau et l'écran de toile blanche s'écroula avec fatras. Le son avait alerté Madame Pomfrey.

« -Que c'est il passe ? Demanda t-elle en redressant la toile.

« -Je ne sais pas. »répondit Eli. C'était la vérité.

L'infirmière la regardait à présent avec suspicion. Eli se dit qu'elle aurait pu se justifier en invoquant une crise de somnambulisme mais elle ne savait pas prononcer ses mots en anglais. De toute façon, c'était un mensonge. Aussi hocha elle la tête d'un air contrit lorsque Madame Pomfrey la réprimanda et lui interdit de sortir du lit. L'infirmière marmonnait encore lorsqu'elle repartit. Eleanor se redressa et vit la silhouette de Wes se déplacer discrètement dans sa direction. Wessen s'assit sur le bord de son lit et fit discrètement rouler le paravent de tissus vers l'avant . Il avait les yeux cernés et un teint pale. Eleanor remarque qu'il avait une petite cicatrice sur la tempe gauche.

-Mauvais lit, mon vieux » fit il.

Aussitôt, Eleanor vit distinctement l'air se déplacer et le matelas du lit voisin s'affaissa légèrement avec des petits bruits de grincements . Une tête sans corps apparut. Cheveux rebelles couleur jais et yeux marrons écarquillés derrière deux carrés de verre, c'était, Charlie Potter, le jumeau d'Isobel.

-Désolé »dit il à l'adresse d'Eleanor.

-Comment tu fais ça ? » demanda Eli, éberluée.

-Cape d'invisibilité. Ne le dis surtout pas Isobel. Elle va le dire à notre mère qui va me tuer. Je ne suis absolument pas sensé la prendre »

« -Il s'en sert pour venir me tenir compagnie. » Fit Wessen. « Madame Pomfrey est un vrai dragon. Elle ne laisse entrer personne et va nous obliger à passer la matinée enfermé ici. Alors, Charlie, mon aimable bouffon vient me divertir, en douce. »

L'aimable bouffon lui tira la langue. Il regarda Eleanor un instant et lui dit :

« J'ai entendu parler de toi sur le chemin. Le professeur Maugrey avec Macgonnagal devant la salle des professeurs. J'étais caché dans une salle de classe. J'ai eu paraît que Maugrey voit à travers les capes d'invisibilité. Il demandait des détails sur toi à Macgonnagal»

« -Quelle genre de détails ? »

« Il voulait savoir qui étaient tes parents. »

Le visage de Eleanor se rembrunit. Ses yeux se firent maussades.

« Alors ? »

-Alors quoi ? »

« -Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ? Il croit peut être que tes parents sont des sorciers noirs. Il est comme ça Maugrey. Il voit le mal partout. Mon père dit qu'il est paranoïaque.»

« Ça m'étonnerait que mes parents soient des sorciers noirs. Ils sont moldus. » répliqua Eleanor

Wes parut étonné.

« Je croyais que tu étais la nièce de Régina Smyth. Je veux dire c'est une des plus vieilles famille sorcière britannique qu'il soit. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils avaient des moldus dans leurs branches.»

« Ils n'en ont pas. »admit elle. « Enfin pas à ma connaissance. Le cousin de Régina est mon tuteur légal. »Voyant qu'elle leur en avait déjà trop dit elle continua.

« J'étais placé chez lui quand j'ai appris que j'étais sorcière. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant tous les trois, puis Charlie brisa le silence, la curiosité prenant le dessus.

« Mais tes parents ? »

« -Ma mère est morte quand j'avais 3 ans. Mes parents n'étaient pas des gens fiables. J'ai été retiré de ma famille par les services sociaux. Quand j'ai su que j'étais sorcière, mon père avait déjà disparu dans la nature depuis des années. Il n'a jamais donné de nouvelles.»

Wessen et Charlie la regardèrent d'un air triste. Puis Charlie se confia soudainement à son tour.

« -Et moi j'ai été abandonné par ma mère avec mon petit frère, Oscar. On vit chez ma grand-mère. »

-Une femme charmante. » commenta Charlie d'un ton ironique.

-Tu as un frère ?! » Eleanor sourit en visualisant un mini-wessen.

-Il a sept ans seulement. Ce n'est pas un loup-garou »

-Tes parents ne sont pas lycans ? » interrogea Eleanor.

-Apparemment seulement mon père. » Eleanor grimaça d'un air désolé. Wessen jouait de malchance la lycanthropie ne se transmettait qu'occasionnellement lorsqu'elle ne concernait qu'un seul parent. « Et je ne le connais pas. Et lui ne doit même pas savoir que j'existe. »

-Au moins tu as ta grand-mère. » tenta de le consoler Eleanor. Mauvaise pioche. Charlie fit une grimace de désapprobation.

-Ma grand-mère déteste ce que je suis. Elle me le reproche tout les jours, même si je n'y peux rien. » soupira Wessen.

-Une charmante dame d'un autre siècle. Ma mère l'a rencontré à King Cross. Elle lui a dit de ne pas hésiter à utiliser les châtiments corporels sur Wessen si il se comportait mal. » relata Charlie.

-Ta mère est gentille. J'ai bien vu qu'elle avait été choquée par ma grand-mère »fit Wessen en prenant ses aises sur le lit.

-Vous avez toujours vécu au château ? » demanda Eleanor à Charlie.

-D'aussi longtemps que je me souvienne. Mais tu connais l'histoire. Tout à déjà été dit dans les journaux. »

-Je suis française Charlie. Je ne savais même pas que ta mère avait des enfants. »

Charlie toussota et commença à raconter son histoire.

-Après la guerre à laquelle ma mère a mis fin, Dumbledore nous a invité à venir vivre ici. Par mesure de sécurité. Ma mère ne voulait pas. Mais, mon père a insisté. Quelque chose comme quoi Pettigrew et d'autres mangemorts étaient toujours en cavale. »

-Pettigrew ? » demanda Eleanor qui n'avait jamais entendu ce nom.

-Un ancien ami de mon père qui a révélé l'emplacement secret de notre ancienne maison. »

-Il n'a jamais été retrouvé? » demanda Eleanor.

-Non. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit être loin d'ici et doit avoir refait sa vie. Mais mon père nous oblige quand même à vivre ici. »

-Tu n'es pas heureux à Hogwarts ? » demanda Eleanor qui trouvait le château fascinant.

-Ma mère n'est pas heureuse à Hogwarts. Elle ne peut pas sortir comme elle veut et puis je pense que le château lui rappelle Severus Snape. »

-Veinard, je tuerai pour habiter Hogwarts » s'éleva la voix de Wessen à moitié endormi.

Ils parlèrent jusqu'au retour de Pomfrey évoquant des sujets moins grave et plus légers. Parlant de Quidditch auquel Wessen était interdit de jouer par sa grand-mère et des déboires amoureux de Juniper Jones. Lorsque les premières heures de cour commencèrent, ils avaient tous trois passés une nuit blanche et leur travail s'en ressentit.

Eleanor fut incapable de transfigurer une épingle en plume, ce qui lui valut le regard désapprobateur de Macgonnagal. Sa plume était minuscule et toute grise, tandis que celle de Charlie plus grosse était dure comme l'acier. Wesssen s'en sortait à peu près avec une plume grisâtre et un peu dégarnie. De son coté, Carmina Fletcher faisait crânement voler une magnifique plume de perroquet aux couleurs éclatantes. Ginny la regarda faire, un air morose affiché sur le visage.


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci Noour pour cette première review !:) Je vais clarifier est essayer de revoir mes chapitres pour que soit plus évident. Eleanor a 14 ans mais est seulement en troisième année. Tout comme Charlie et Isobel Potter, Ginny, Wes et Luna Lovegood. Peut être une erreur de ma part sur ce dernier point. Ce chapitre est un peu bateau mais je promets qu'on s'approche du dénouement._

* * *

Septembre toucha à sa fin et avec lui les premiers résultats tombèrent. Sans grande surprise, le premier résultat d'Eleanor en potions fut catastrophique, malgré la bienveillance du professeur Lesgal. Elle sauva toutefois les meubles dans la plupart des matières avec de bon résultats en astronomie, runes et arithmomancie.

-Mais, pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas réviser avec notre groupe de travail » lui demanda Isobel. Isobel Potter était la première de sa promotion de gryffondor et révisait constamment. On pouvait invariablement la trouver à la bibliothèque retranchée derrière de gros grimoires. Elle vivait dans un état de compétition acharnée permanent avec les serdaigles. Plus particulièrement avec Carmina Fletcher qui avait pris la mauvaise habitude d'avoir de meilleurs résultats qu'elle en charmes et transfiguration.

Eleanor se décida toutefois à consacrer plus de temps à ses études, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite auparavant et accompagna Isobel à la bibliothèque les jours suivants. Elle consacra aussi son temps à préparer les sélections de quidditch. Elle et Ginny Weasley se retrouvaient après les cours pour s'entraîner sur le terrain de l 'école. Charlie Potter et Camilla Fenwick venaient parfois les rejoindre.

Les efforts d'Eleanor finirent par payer et elle se dirigea sans appréhension à son examen de potions. Elle avait réalisé avec application les principales étapes de sa potion de rétrécissement lorsqu'elle sentit un souffle léger sur sa nuque. L'instant d'après, son corps tout entier se mit à la gratter et elle se tordit de douleur. Elle vit Wessen la regarder avec angoisse. Le professeur Lesgal se dirigea vers elle avec de grandes enjambées et la releva avant de s'écrier:-Qui a touché à la poudre d'aconite. »

Le reste fut assez flou. Elle fut transportée à l'infirmerie ou Madame Pomfrey enduisit corps d'une épaisse substance malodorante et lui fit avaler une potion infâme. Elle se sentait faible et son corps tout entier la brûlait.

Deux heures plus tard, les sélections de quidditch débutèrent sans elle. Elle se mit à broyer du noir. Qui avait bien pu lui envoyer de la poudre d'aconite ? Harry Potter fit son apparition à l'infirmerie quelques instants après. Denis Creevey lui avait envoyé accidentellement un souaffle sur l'œil droit.

-Charlie m'a dit. » fit-il laconiquement en allant s'asseoir à coté d'elle une compresse à la main.

-Je suis condamnée à passer la nuit ici. Il n'y a pas moyen de repasser les sélections ? » dit faiblement Eleanor, au bord des larmes.

-Je ne sais pas. Il y a déjà tellement de monde pour le poste. Il paraît que tu étais attrapeuse à Beaubatonx. »

-Seulement quelques mois. » avoua Eleanor.

Harry fut très vite libéré avec la stricte interdiction de rejoindre à nouveau le terrain. Harry prêta serment à l'infirmière les doigts croisés dans le dos. Eleanor prit son repas seule à l'infirmerie et s'apprêta à dormir lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit.

-Pssst Psst. » Elle chercha des yeux l'auteur du bruit mais ne vit personne.

Charlie et Wessen finirent par se matérialiser théâtralement devant son lit.

-Pomfrey est dans le secteur. On doit rester vigilent. » chuchota Charlie fier de son intrusion dans l'enceinte de l'infirmerie.

-Ginny a eu le poste et Charlie est nommé remplaçant » l'informa Wessen d'un air contrit. Eleanor eut un sourire triste mais elle se réjouit pour son amie. Ginny était une excellente joueuse pleine d'adresse qui méritait sa place.

-On est venu te libérer. » ajouta Charlie, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Il est hors de question que tu restes à l'hôpital à te morfondre » ajouta-il.

Wessen lui tira le bras. -Allez viens. » Ils passèrent la nuit dans les cuisines de Hogwarts. Charlie qui avait l'avantage d'avoir grandi dans le château en connaissait les moindres recoins et passages secrets.

-Mais, il y a vraiment des passages secrets ? » demanda Eleanor.

-Humm hum je t'assure » répondit-il en décapsulant sa troisième biaubeurre. - Mon père les emprunte tout le temps. Il m'en a montré un derrière la statue de la vielle sorcière. »

Ils parvinrent à faire réintégrer son lit à l'infirmerie à Eleanor sans se faire prendre. Le lendemain Eleanor s'endormit en Histoire de la magie, la soirée avait était trop longue.

* * *

Les festivités d' Halloween eurent lieu quelques jours plus tard.

La soirée battait son plein. Les élèves étaient enchantés. Les professeurs se joignaient à eux sur la piste de danse. Eleanor fut surprise de constater que le professeur Chourave connaissait des danses moldues très amusantes. Fred Weasley a l'hilarité générale invita le professeur Macgonnagal à danser ce qu'elle accepta. Juniper Jones en mal de cavalier boudait sur une chaise près de la piste de danse.

Dans toute cette foule tourbillonnante, elle se sentait comme spectatrice. Elle ne prenait aucun plaisir à danser et contrairement à ses camarades elle n'avait pas retiré son uniforme pour une robe de soirée. Elle dénotait étrangement au milieu de l'assemblée. Mal à l'aise, elle s'éloigna de la salle commune et sortit prendre l'air dans la cour de Hogwarts. Un vent froid soufflait en direction du nord s'infiltrant entre les pierres du château. Elle frissonna en remontant le col de son pull et fixa pendant quelques instants le quart de lune qui flottait dans le ciel. « Mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fait » songea-elle. Elle allait repartir lorsqu'elle entendit des éclats de rire et des bruits provenant d'un recoin de la cour. Intriguée elle s'avança vers les piliers qui dissimulaient un groupe de serpentards. Amanda Rockwood au centre de la commotion tenait un carnet recouvert de petits cœurs et de dessins maladroits. Son acolyte, une grande brune aux yeux vert, Ethel Williams, lisait à voix haute le contenu du carnet. « Cher journal, aujourd'hui Charlie Potter m'a souri en cours de divination. Il est trop craquant quand il sourit. » Elle interrompit net sa lecture lorsque Eleanor apparut devant elle. Annabel Flint sortit sa baguette de sa manche.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Bordier ? » .aboya Amanda Rockwood.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question Rockwood. » répondit Eleanor en observant le petit carnet dans les mains d'Amanda. Nul doute qu'il ne lui appartenait pas.

-Tu devrais lire çà. Cela parle de toi. » -Cher journal » reprit Amanda en minaudant -il y a une nouvelle dans notre dortoir. Elle est française et c'est un loup-garou. J'avais un peu peur d'elle au début mais elle est plutôt gentille. » Elle s'arrêta un instant, un sourire narquois se dessinant sur ses lèvres. -Tu entends ça Bordier. Tu es un bon toutou. » Annabel Flint eut un petit rire idiot.

-Rends le journal Rockwood » répondit Eleanor d'un ton catégorique. Elle avait reconnu le ton mièvre de Juniper à travers les propos naïfs tenus dans le journal.

-Oh. Bien sur. Mais ou avais-je la tête ? Mais attends en fait non, je vais le garder. C'est trop drôle. J'ai hâte de voir la tête que va faire cette idiote de Juniper Jones quand j'aurais rendu public le contenu de son journal intime »

-Je ne crois pas. Tu vas me donner tout de suite ce carnet. » affirma Eleanor d'un ton faussement assuré.

-Je ferai moins la maligne si j'étais toi. Nous sommes trois et toi...Oh !on dirait bien que tu es seule » moqua Ethel Williams, ses grands yeux verts brillant d'un air mauvais.

-Vous ne me faites pas peur. » répliqua Eleanor qui se demandait bien comment elle allait faire. Les trois serpentards se dressèrent devant elle,l'air menaçant, prêtes à la confrontation lorsque le crissement de pas sur le gravier se rapprocha. Eleanor distingua un couple de dernière année à la recherche d'une alcolve discrète. Les serpentards tendirent le cou pour identifier la source du bruit. Elle saisit l'opportunité et d'un geste rapide s'empara du journal que tenait Amanda, avant de s'élancer dans le premier escalier venu.

Elle courrait à toute vitesse sans savoir ou elle allait bifurquant dans les couloirs. Elle pouvait entendre le bruit des pas de ses assaillantes se dissiper derrière elle.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, courbée en deux pour reprendre sa respiration, le journal pendait lamentablement dans sa main. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne reconnut pas l'endroit. Les passages étaient plus étroits et les murs recouverts de torches abritaient une galerie de portraits qu'elle n'avait jamais aperçu auparavant. La plus part, endormis, avaient les yeux clos mais certains la regardaient intrigués. L'un d'eux agitait furieusement son droit vers la droite. Elle avança maladroitement dans la direction indiquée à la recherche de son dortoir avant de s'immobiliser devant un escalier en colimaçon. Un son étouffé se rapprochait d'elle. Un homme fit son apparition au bout de quelques secondes. Elle le reconnut instantanément, il portait encore sa tenue d'auror. Le père d'Isobel, Harry et Charlie se tenait devait elle. Il la regarda quelques instants avant de lui adresser la parole. -Les quartiers résidentiels sont interdits aux élèves. »

-Je suis perdue. » s'entendit-elle répondre. Il avait les yeux cernés et sentait le firewhisky à plein nez. Il lui sourit doucement. Son sourire avait quelque chose de triste. Puis, il reprit sa route comme si de rien été, comme s'il l'avait déjà oubliée, en titubant avant de s'engager sur la première porte à droite qu'il ouvrit apposant sa main sur la poignée susurrant « Padfoot est un idiot ». La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître l'intérieur d'un salon. Eleanor entendit des voix étouffés. -Merci Sonia. Je suis désolée. » entendit-elle sa prof de runes dire d'une voix pleine de désarroi. -Je t'en pris Lyly. N'hésite pas si il y a quoi que ce soit... » l'Interlocutrice avait une voie douce et pleine de compassion. Elle faisait dos à Eleanor, mais lorsque la porte du domicile des Potter se referma, elle se retourna sur Eleanor. Le professeur Lesgal la regarda, les yeux arrondis de surprise. Eleanor se sentit rougir.

-Je me suis perdue. » confessa t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Le professeur Lesgal s'avança vers elle. Eleanor remarqua qu'elle portait une robe de nuit avec des motifs de petits chaudrons bouillonnants.

-Je vais vous raccompagner à votre dortoir. Miss j'aimerais savoir comment vous avez atterri ici. » soupira le professeur Lesgla. Le mensonge qu'improvisa Eleanor ne la convainquit qu'à moitié. Elle ramena Eleanor devant le couloir principal.

-Bordier. » lui dit-elle dans un dernier élan.- Ne parlez à personne de ce que vous avez vu. »

-Oui. Professeur. » répondit-elle avec gravité. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

Le professeur Lesgal fixa le sol un instant et se gratta la gorge. -Halloween est toujours une période éprouvante pour les Potter. » Le professeur repartit dans la direction inverse sans se retourner.

Eleanor regagna la tour des gryffondors, le moral dans les chaussettes. Dans le dortoir, elle déposa le journal intime sur le lit de Juniper.

De la salle de bain provenaient des éclats de rire de Ginny et Marina. -Mais ou étais tu passé ? » lui demanda Ginny. -Tu as raté le professeur Dumbledore en train de faire du moonwalk. Il paraît que c'est une danse très répandue chez les moldus. » Eleanor sourit devant l'ignorance de son amie.


	6. Confrontation

L'intrigue s'amorce. C'est promis. Bientot un peu d'action et de sentiment. Merci à tout ceux qui continuent à me suivre...Ils me donnent la motivation de poursuivre cette histoire.

* * *

Le premier match des Gryffondors eut lieu peu après la fête d'Halloween. Serdaigle affrontait Gryffondor avec un net avantage sur l'expérience de ses joueurs. Isobel et Eleanor se pressaient de quitter le dortoir pour rejoindre les tribunes avant le début du match. Isobel arborait un chapeau rouge avec un petit lion brodé sur le devant.

-Mais, je suis pour les serdaigles » expliqua t-elle en rigolant dans les escaliers à Eleanor. -Leur gardien est trop beau. »

-Dommage que lui vous trouve laides les filles. » fit une voie derrière elles. Eleanor et Isobel se retournèrent. Hattie Howard et Carmina Fletcher passèrent devant elles dans les escaliers en ricanant.

-Oh mon Dieu ! » s'exclama Isobel. -Je n'en revient pas d'avoir dit ça devant elles. » Elle devint rouge comme une tomate.

-Ce n'est pas grave Isobel. »

-tu ne comprends pas. » gémit Isobel. Le gardien des Serdaigles, c'est le frère d'Hattie. » s'étrangla t-elle.

Eleanor éclata de rire. Elle se tenait encore les cotes lorsque la silhouette de Sirius Black fit son apparition devant elle.

Sirius ! » s'exclama Isobel en se jetant dans ses bras. Le dénommé Sirius souleva un court instant Isobel et se retourna sur Eleanor. -Mini-Moony ! »

Isobel pouffa de rire. -Tu es venu pour le match ? »

-Je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde. » dit Sirius d'un air très sérieux. -Le premier match avec mes deux filleuls. »

-T'emballe pas Sirius. Charlie est seulement remplaçant. » dit Isobel en tentant de tempérer ses ardeurs. Ils marchèrent jusqu'aux gradins et s'installèrent dans les travées aux cotés de Camilla Fenwick et Luna Lovegood. Sirius salua chaleureusement la jeune Camilla dont la mère travaillait avec son épouse Arlinda. Au loin, le professeur Hagrid adressait des signes de bienvenue à Sirius. Lyly Potter se tenait à cote de lui et affichait un sourire radieux.

Wessen se glissa sans bruit au coté d'Eleanor, l'air nerveux et se présenta à Sirius Black qui se mit à distribuer des friandises qu'il sortait en multitude de ses poches. Wes manqua de s'étrangler sur un sangsucre. Sirius lui tapa avec vigueur dans le dos, ce qui fit rougir le brun jusqu'aux oreilles.

Le match allait commencer lorsque James Potter fit son apparition. On s'écarta pour lui laisser une place dans les travées.

Eleanor l'observa à la dérobée. Les cernes sous ses yeux avait disparues et il avait une meilleure mine. Son visage affichait un sourire fier et un regard plein d'orgueil lorsqu'il vit son fils ainé s'élancer dans les airs.

Le match fut un fiasco. Eleanor rongeait son frein pendant que Gryffondor perdait à plates coutures. A la vingt-cinquième minutes, Ginny Weasley tomba de son balai. Charlie fut appelé sur le terrain sous les acclamations de Sirius et James. Harry sauva les meubles en raflant le vif d'or sous le nez de Cho Chang.

* * *

Noël approcha et les extérieurs d'Hogwarts se recouvrirent de givre. La dernière semaine de cour avant les fêtes avait un étrange avant-goût de vacances. Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, redoublait d'ardeur dans ses pitreries. Il se mit à suivre Eleanor dans les couloirs en hurlant comme un loup. Elle pouvait encore l'entendre derrière la porte de la salle de classe tandis qu'elle attendait que le cour de défense contre les forces du mal commence.

Le professeur Maugrey fit son entrée en pestant contre Peeves, baguette à la main. Il était suivi par deux sorcier presque tout aussi vieux et amochés que lui.

-Voici, les aurors Hertzog et Cadwell. Ils sont venus partager leur expérience avec vous. » tonna Maugrey.

L'auror Hertzog se présenta en premier. Il avait un regard dur et de fines cicatrices violacées partaient de sa narine à son oreille droite. L'auror Cadwel, , adoptait une posture calme et presque silencieuse. Il manquait trois doigts à sa main gauche et son oreille gauche était partiellement sectionné.

Les questions fusèrent, mais seul un gryffondor fut assez téméraire pour interroger les intervenants sur l'origine de leurs blessures.

Juniper Jones ne put retenir un petit cri d'effroi lorsque l'auror Cadwell leur annonça que sa main mutilé était l'œuvre d'un jeune loup-garou. -Les loup-garous sont des créatures vicieuses. » renchérit l'auror. Il fut interrompu par un grattement de gorge gêné du professeur Maugrey. -Ah Oui. Pardon. »se reprit l'auror d'un ton penaud en regardant dans la direction de Wes et Eli. Trop tard, Amanda Rockwood adressa un petit sourire méprisant à Eleanor.

Elle se sentit bouillir mais reprit contenance lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que les regards du professeur Maugrey et de l'auror Hertzog étaient posés sur elle. A coté d'elle, Wessen s'était immobilisé sur sa chaise, le teint livide.

Les aurors racontèrent encore plusieurs anecdotes sur leur carrière. Isobel Potter posait question sur question. Lorsque la cloche retentit, Eleanor se glissa derrière Wessen et l'interpella discrètement.

-Wes, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

Wessen se retourna sur elle. -Tu as vu comme moi la main de l'auror Cadwell. »

-Ce n'est pas toi qui lui a fait ça. Nous n'y sommes pour rien. »

-Oui. Mais c'est ce que je suis capable de faire par instinct. »

-C'est une affabulation de ta grand-mère, Wes. » coupa Charlie Potter qui les avait rejoint. -Rémus ne ferait jamais ça et encore moins par instinct. »

Wes s'éloigna en traînant des pieds, Charlie à sa suite. Eleanor reprit seule le chemin du grand hall. Elle mesura sa chance d'avoir rencontré Regina. Grâce à elle, Eleanor avait pu rencontrer tout un panel de loup-garou et inconsciemment ériger Rémus Lupin en modèle. Petit à petit, elle reprenait confiance en elle et la honte qu'elle avait pu avoir à appartenir à cette étrange communauté avait laissé place à l'indifférence.

Il régnait sur Hogwarts, une effervescence indescriptible la veille du départ. Eleanor qui avait craint un temps devoir rester à Hogwarts pour les festivités (Regina étant en déplacement en Slovénie) était finalement conviée à passer ses premiers jours de vacances chez Rémus. -On se verra sûrement » avait dit Isobel -On passe les vacances chez Sirius. »

En cours de runes, le professeur Potter, constatant l'incapacité de ses élèves à se concentrer les libéra prématurément.

-C'est mon cadeau de noël. » leur dit-elle avec un grand sourire. -Eleanor. Restez, je vous prie. »

Eleanor s'avança vers le bureau du professeur Potter tandis que les étudiants se dispersaient.

-Eleanor, félicitations pour votre devoir sur les runes. Il est excellent. Néanmoins, je voulais juste vous dire que vous êtes convoquée par le Professeur Maugrey en salle de défense contre les forces du mal. » Le professeur Potter prononça ses dernières paroles avec un regard inquisiteur. Eleanor la remercia et se retira de la salle de classe. Isobel avait déjà rejoint la tour des gryffondor pour boucler sa malle.

Le professeur Maugrey se trouvait dans sa salle de classe, des manuels de défense étalés sur le bureau. Il tourna son œil de verre vers sa silhouette lorsqu'elle entra après avoir brièvement frappé à la porte.

-Bordier. Je vous attendais. »

Eli se remémora les paroles de Charlie à l'infirmerie et se tint sur ses gardes. Il lui semblait évident que le professeur Maugrey désapprouvait sa présence à Hogwarts. Il ne devait pas apprécier celle de Wes non plus, mais lui au moins était un sujet de la couronne britannique.

-Miss Bordier, si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est que je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. »

Eli baissa la tête. Allait il l'accuser de fomenter un complot lycan pour renverser le gouvernement britannique ? Charlie et Wes avait plusieurs fois laissait sous entendre que le professeur Maugrey n'avait plus toute sa tête. Elle appréhendait le contenu de la conversation. Toutefois, le professeur continua sur une explication inattendue.

-Ce que j'ai à vous dire est compliqué. Humm. Je souhaiterais vérifier vos liens avec une famille sorcière de ma connaissance. Je voudrai écarter un doute qui me taraude. Pour celà, il me faudrait une petite quantité de votre sang afin que le professeur Lesgal puisse l'analyser»

Il la considéra avec sévérité tandis qu'il achevait sa phrase. Son regard, son maintien et son statut laissaient clairement supposer un homme qui avait l'habitude d'être obéi. Sa demande n'était qu'une simple formalité et il s'en serait probablement passé s'il n'y avait pas eu besoin d'elle pour lui solliciter des informations. Aussi, son visage trahit il son étonnement lorsqu'elle lui répondit calmement par la négative.

-Êtes vous sure?Au vu de votre situation. Je veux dire vous êtes orpheline. N' êtes vous pas curieuse de savoir si il vous reste une famille dans le monde sorcier ?»

Ces propos agacèrent profondément Eleanor. La notion de famille ne représentait qu'une coquille vide pour Eleanor. Elle exécrait le dernier membre restant de sa famille de sang et était sure de ne pas vouloir s'en découvrir d'autres. Belisaire, Alban et Régina lui offraient pour la première fois le foyer stable qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Tant pis, si son nouveau modèle familial n'était pas conventionnel. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus et ne voulait rien voir changer. Il était hors de question que la paranoïa de Maugrey ne vienne bouleverser l'ordre établi.

\- C'est illusoire. Je vous ais dit que mes parents été moldus. Je ne sais pas ce que l'on vous a rapporté mais je n'ai aucun ressentiment quant à ma condition et à mes origines. »

Le professeur Maugrey parut déconcerté par sa réponse. Il ne s'attendait clairement pas à un tel rejet de sa part.

-On ne m'a rien dit Miss Bordier. Je veux juste vérifier quelque chose. »

Que je n'appartient pas à une famille de sorciers noirs pensa t-elle avec amertume.

-Soyez, plus clair professeur. » Elle se rendit compte de son impertinence après avoir prononcé ses mots, mais elle ne les regretta pas.

Le professeur eut un regard gêné, comme hésitant. Puis, il se ravisa.

-Cela, ne vous coûtera rien. Miss Bordier. Je souhaite juste obtenir des réponses» reprit-il comme renfrogné.

Elle allait céder pour faire taire ses suspicions idiotes une bonne fois pour toute, lorsque sa fierté reprit le dessus. Les mois passés avec l'impétueuse Regina n'avait pas eu une bonne influence en matière de docilité. Les loups-garous étaient systématiquement soupçonnés de tous les maux. Il cherchait peut-être à la piéger.

-Je n'en ferai rien tant que vous me laisserez dans le noir. »

-Je vous partagerai mes doutes lorsqu'ils se confirmeront . »

-Dans ce cas, je refuse. » dit-elle avec plus d'aplomb qu'elle ne s'en serait cru capable. Après tout songea t-elle, je suis en droit de demander à recevoir des explications.

Le Professeur Maugrey affichait un mécontentement palpable, mais il se resaisit.

-Nous en reparlerons à tête reposée, Bordier. Revenez me voir à la rentrée. "

Heureuse de couper court à cet échange houleux, elle se tourna vers la porte qu'elle entrouvrit. Alors qu'elle quittait la salle, elle l'entendit prononcer une dernière phrase .

-Mes intentions sont honorables, Miss Bordier. »

Le doute s'installa dans son esprit tandis qu'elle regagnait les dortoirs. Que lui voulait-il vraiment?


	7. Changement de cœur

Il se passe des choses pour Eleanor et Wessen... dans le prochain chapitre!

* * *

Il régnait un joyeux bazar dans le train qui ramenait les élèves de Hogwarts à leur famille.

Ginny énumérait la liste des balais qu'elle espérait recevoir à Noël, Charlie qui avait établi ses quartiers dans le compartiment des filles hochait la tête à chaque balai qu'il jugeait digne. Wes désintéressé par le sujet, essayait de terminer ses devoirs de vacances dans le train. Eleanor lisait avec intérêt les réponses qu'il inscrivait, en espérant être capable de les retranscrire ultérieurement.

-Au fait, qu'est ce que te voulait ma mère ? » demanda Isobel.

-Rien du tout. Elle me transmettait une convocation chez Maugrey. » répondit Eleanor en se tordant le cou pour lire l'écriture nerveuse de Wes.

-Maugrey ? Il te voulait quoi encore» demanda Charlie d'un ton surpris.

-Me poser des questions sur mes origines, je crois. Il parlait d'enquêter »

-Encore. » s'exclama Charlie. Isobel et Ginny haussèrent les sourcils. Eleanor ne leur avait pas rapporté ses échanges avec Maugrey.

-Ça tourne à l'obsession. » ajouta Wes.

-J'ai refusé. » précisa Eleanor.

-Tu as bien fait. Il voulait sûrement vérifier que tu n'étais pas la fille cachée de Bellatrix Black. Heurk. » la rassura Charlie en éclata de rire à sa propre suggestion.

-Si c'est le cas. Ça ferait de toi la cousine de Malfoy. » précisa avec malice Ginny Weasley -Répugnant »articula t-elle.

Eleanor sourit à la suggestion. -Tout cela est idiot. Mes parents sont moldus et je ne vais pas entretenir la paranoïa de Maugrey. »

-Peut-être. » fit Wes -Mais imagine qu'il ait raison et que tu ais vraiment de la famille ici en Angleterre. Ça serait dommage de passer à coté. »

-Ma vie est déjà assez compliquée comme ça sans en rajouter. » trancha Eli, indiquant que le sujet était clos. Elle resta songeuse pendant la dernière demi-heure du trajet.

A l'arrivé du train en gare, ils aperçurent la grand-mère de Wes sur le quai. Elle se distinguait du reste de la foule par son regard sec et sa moue désapprobatrice. A ses cotés, se tenait une version beaucoup plus jeune et douce de Wessen qui observait la foule avec de grands yeux emerveillés. Wes présenta brièvement sa grand-mère et son petit frère, Oscar à ses amis. La vieille dame les salua en grimaçant comme si un citron lui était resté coincé en travers de la gorge, avant de prendre congé. Eleanor regarda son ami s'éloigner l'air malheureux, tandis que Ginny Weasley le sourire aux lèvres, rejoignait sa famille plus loin.

Monsieur Potter fit son apparition en tenue civile, accompagné de Rémus et suivi par Harry et Madame Potter. Rémus étreignit Charlie et Isobel avec affection, avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux d'Eleanor. James Potter se contentait d'observer la scène en souriant.

A la grande surprise d'Eleanor, ils regagnèrent tous le petit appartement de Rémus, les potter inclus. -Changement de programme ! » claironna James Potter. -On passe la première soirée chez Rémus. » Eleanor se demanda bien comment le minuscule appartement de Rémus pourrait les accueillir tous. La chambre de Rémus fut transformé en campement de fortune pour les plus jeunes. Dans le salon le canapé avait été transfiguré en lit par les sorts experts de James Potter. Rémus déplia un vieux lit de camp dans la cuisine.

La soirée fut joyeuse. Charlie et Harry se chamaillaient autour de la table à chaque occasion donné. Rémus et James s'envoyaient des piques. Lyly Potter reprocha son célibat à Rémus et lui dressa une liste de potentielles prétendantes. A chaque nom évoqué des cris de dégoût étaient poussés dans la tablée. Eleanor trouva un peu étrange de passer de tels moments avec son professeur de runes mais la bonne humeur la gagna rapidement. Ils veillèrent tard dans la nuit jusqu'à ce que les adultes les envoient au lit.

-Ouste. » s'énerva Mme Potter en chassant ses enfants de la cuisine, sous les cris de protestation.

Ils se retranchèrent dans la chambre ou ils jouèrent de longues parties de cartes magiques avant de s'endormir. Eleanor fut la dernière à être gagné par le sommeil. Elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et un homme quel ne pouvait pas voir dans l'obscurité entra.

Il se pencha doucement à son chevet et elle l'entendit soupirer bruyamment -Pauvre gamine. Tu aurais mieux fait de mourir. Ce serait tellement plus simple. » Les doigts de l'homme s'attardaient sur un objet qu'il touchait sans qu'elle ne puisse le voir. L'espace d'un instant, elle ressentit les vives douleurs du jour de sa morsure la retraverser à nouveau quelques secondes. Puis, l'inconnu laissa place à un autre homme, s'évaporant subitement . Elle reconnut la silhouette familière du professeur Maugrey dans le noir. Sa jambe de bois formait un son bizarre sur le sol de sa chambre. -Saleté d'engeance. Le Ministère devrait agir. » Il s'approcha d'elle. Sa main touchait le drap. Elle tenta de le repousser désespérément et se réveilla en sursaut, le front trempé de sueur, les mains en l'air. A ses cotés, Isobel dormait paisiblement. Le cœur d'Eleanor battait à la chamade. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Elle se redressa, tremblante et ouvrit la porte de la chambre comme pour se rassurer et laisser passer un rai de lumière.

Une faible lueur provenant de la cuisine éclairait encore le couloir. Elle entendit les voix basses des Potter et de Rémus discuter gravement. Elle reconnut la voix de Rémus – Arlinda refuse de se lever depuis qu'elle est rentrée de la clinique. » La voix du professeur Potter s'éleva -Elle avait dépassé le troisième mois cette fois ci. C'est le cap le plus difficile. »

Eleanor allait refermer la porte lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière était éveillée et la regardait avec de grands yeux tristes. Elle avait surpris la conversation elle-aussi. Eleanor l'avait probablement révéillée en bougeant.

-On devait aller chez eux pour les vacances. » chuchota Isobel. -Maintenant, je sais pourquoi on y va plus. » Elle baissa la tête et reprit -Ils n'arrivent pas à avoir d'enfants depuis longtemps et cela rend Arlinda très malheureuse. »

Eleanor se remémora l'image quelle avait eu d'Arlinda dans la cuisine de Rémus. Celle d'une femme douce et aimante. La vie était injuste. Elle se rendormit difficilement. Lorsqu'elle tournait la tête en cherchant le sommeil, elle pouvait voir Isobel, les yeux grands ouverts fixer le plafond.

Le lendemain la soirée du réveillon s'organisa dans le minuscule appartement. Rémus s'affaira en cuisine avec Lyly Potter. Eleanor décora de son mieux avec Isobel le microscopique salon de Rémus. James Potter et ses fils se chargèrent des emplettes. Il manquait systématiquement quelque chose en cuisine. Harry grogna lorsque sa mère le renvoya dehors chercher des épices supplémentaires.

Vers sept heures, Sirius et Arlinda Black firent leur apparition dans la cheminée de Rémus. Arlinda avait les traits tirés mais affivhait un sourire éclatant . A la grande surprise d'Eleanor, elle l'étreignit avec chaleur au même titre que ses filleuls.

-Comment va ma délinquante préférée. » lui lança Sirius Black en prenant place dans l'un des fauteuils. La conversation s'orienta vite sur Hogwarts. Isobel avec ses résultats scolaires impeccables fut le centre des compliments. Arlinda fut désolé d'apprendre qu'Eli n'avait pas pu se présenter aux qualifications de l'équipe Gryffondor. Elle caressa les cheveux d'Eli avec un air absent en écoutant Charlie raconter le match de sélection. Eleanor ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était injuste qu'une femme comme Arlinda ne puisse pas être mère.

Le dîner fut un succès. Rémus Lupin se révéla être un cuisinier surprenant. Eleanor eut une longue conversation sur le pouvoir des runes avec le professeur Potter que seule Rémus et Isobel suivirent. Eli était en train de tenter de faire apparaître, sous les encouragements d'Isobel une rune d'énergie sur la nappe de la table lorsque Régina fit irruption dans la cheminée.

Son arrivée fut accueillie par des acclamations de joie. Régina resta un instant à discuter avec les Potter et les Black avant de prendre congé en ramenant Eli avec elle.

En comparaison du petit appartement de Rémus, le grand hôtel particulier était froid, il n'y régnait pas l'effervescence habituelle. Malgré sa joie de revoir Régina, Eleanor regretta presque de ne pas être resté avec les Potter. Elle alla se coucher après avoir longuement questionné Regina sur son voyage en Scandinavie.

A son réveil, elle eut la surprise de découvrir un magnifique sapin apparu mystérieusement dans la nuit. Au pied du sapin, Alban comptait les cadeaux avec gaieté, tandis que son compagnon Belissaire somnolait dans un fauteuil plus loin.

-Alban » s'exclama t-elle en se jetant sur l'homme.

-Aie Aie. Tu me fais mal. » Elle resta sourde à ses plaintes et l'étreignit avec vigueur tandis que dans son canapé Belisaire se réveillait progressivement. Regina, rapidement alertée par le bruit, se joignit à eux. Les cadeaux circulèrent de main en main. Il y en avait pour tout le monde, même pour Edwin. Eleanor reçut un bijou, des livres et des vêtements moldus. Elle nota avec surprise que Rémus lui avait offert un petit grimoire d'histoire de la magie.

* * *

Les vacances se terminèrent trop vite. Elle passa des moments merveilleux en compagnie d'Alban et Belisaire. Regina tentait vainement de se cacher de Belisaire pour gérer ses activités militantes et contestataires. Mais la nouvelle loi de rétention et de traçage des populations lycanes la faisait fulminer et elle parvenait difficilement à se contenir. Quelques jours plus tard,et Eleanor se retrouva déjà sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ adressant ses adieux à Regina. Elle remonta les compartiments avant de retrouver Charlie et Wes assis au milieu d'un groupe de dernière année de Poursouffle.

Wes était d'humeur massacrante. Comme à l'accoutumée, sa grand-mère avait été horrible, l'obligeant à lui témoigner sa reconnaissance quotidiennement et lui reprochant chaque jour de « lui coûter cher ». Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu de cadeau de noël ce qui semblait nullement le gêner.

Eleanor l'écouta avec attention, mesurant sa chance. Elle n'avait aucun lien de parenté biologique avec Belisaire ou Regina et pourtant aucun des deux ne lui demandait de témoigner une quelconque reconnaissance, qu'à sa grande honte elle n'avait jamais manifesté.

Wessen afficha une mine renfrognée pendant le reste du trajet. A la sortie du train, sur les quais de le gare de prè-au-lard, Amanda Rockwood et son amie Ethel Williams l'apostrophèrent, sous les yeux et les oreilles du Préfet de Serpentard, Draco Malfoy.

-Bordier, il paraît que le Ministère va t'étiqueter. » lança, Amanda goguenarde en référence aux nouvelles législation anti-lycanes.

-Prions, pour qu'il la renvoie en France à la prochaine loi » ajouta la grande Ethel en ricanant.

-La prochaine loi est pour vous » rétorqua Eleanor. -C'est une loi anti-consanguinité. »

Elle fila sans demander son reste avant qu'Amanda n'ait compris ce qu'elle lui avait dit et s'engouffra dans la première calèche venue.

Le premier jour de retour de vacances fut aussi celui des mauvaises nouvelles. Les notes du premier semestre était tombées au petit déjeuner. Ginny Weasley contemplait avec désarroi le Désastreux qu'elle avait eu en potions. Eleanor, qui avait réussi l'exploit d'avoir la moyenne dans presque toutes les matières, levait les yeux au ciel en écoutant Isobel se lamenter sur le bien qu'elle avait reçu en transfiguration, sa note la plus basse. Incapable d'écouter Isobel plus longtemps, elle fourra son relevé dans sa poche et se leva pour rejoindre les salles de classe. Elle se frayait un chemin entre les tablées lorsque Draco Malfoy lui bloqua le passage un journal un la main.

-J'en connais une qui va nous faire le plaisir de déguerpir en France. » Ses yeux brillaient d'un bonheur malsain. Il lui placarda la une sur la poitrine en souriant. _**« Contrôle des loup-garous. Enfin des mesures de sécurité prises par l'Etat »**_ Eleanor s'empara du journal et le jeta au sol. Elle s'avança en tentant d'ignorer les regards moqueurs des serpentards mais les sarcasmes de Malfoy rendaient la tache difficile. Tout à coup, elle sentit une présence dans son dos. Elle eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir Harry Potter pousser violemment Draco Malfoy cotre la tablée des Serpentards les trois plus jeunes frères Weasley formant un banc derrière lui. La situation aurait pu rapidement dégénérer sans le passage inopiné du Professeur Hagrid. Même si la plupart des serpentards n'avait aucun respect pour lui en privé, ils étaient tout de même suffisamment intelligent pour se tenir correctement en sa présence.

Le calme se fit rapidement et adressant un regard reconnaissant à Harry et aux Weasley, elle rejoignit les couloirs. Le geste d'Harry avait fait le tour des troisième année. Eleanor retint son agacement lorsqu'en histoire de la Magie Juniper commenta le caractère follement romantique de l'intervention d' Harry. Isobel s'était procuré une copie du journal et le dissimulant sur ses genoux s'était mis à le lire pendant la leçon ce qui était contraire à ses habitudes studieuses. Elle serrait les poings et son visage marquait clairement sa désapprobation.

-Le Ministère veut interdire les entrées et les sorties du territoire des loup-garous et instaurer un registre de traçage des mouvements. Mais tu n'es pas inquiète ? » Demanda-t-elle interloquée à Eleanor.

-Mon entrée sur le territoire fait déjà l'objet d 'un visa Isobel et je porte déjà une trace» fit remarquer calmement Eleanor. Pour dire vrai, elle était soucieuse de sa situation. Elle commençait à se faire à la vie à Poudlard et à l'Angleterre et n'avait aucune envie de les quitter. Mais s'inquiéter était inutile et jusque là, elle s'en était toujours sortie, pas vrai ?

En revanche, l'annonce des nouvelles lois avait l'air de clairement miner Wessen. Il affichait un front soucieux et un regard grave. Charlie Potter, assis comme à son habitude à ses cotés, était pour une fois anormalement sérieux et fixait son attention sur le professeur Binns.

A la sortie, Eleanor courut derrière Wessen et Charlie pour les rattraper.

-Wessen » s'exclama t-elle essoufflée. « tout va bien ? »

Charlie grimaça à ses paroles, lui adressant un signe de tête négatif et le visage de Wessen sembla s'assombrir encore davantage.

-La grand-mère de Wessen est à Sainte-Mangouste et cette fois ça à l'air sérieux. » dit Charlie en chuchotant à Eli

-Oh , je suis désolé pour ta grand-mère Wessen. » Wessen fit volte-face et regarda Eleanor dans les yeux.

-Tu ne comprends rien . On s'en fiche de la vieille bique. Mais si elle meurt, le gouvernement nous sépare moi et Oscar. » Il marqua un instant pour voir l'effet que ses paroles avaient eu sur Eleanor. Celle-ci écarquillait grand les yeux, interdite. - Les lois me placent d'office dans des institutions spécialisées si je n'ai plus de gardien. Contrairement à toi, moi je n'ai pas le loisir de me refuser une famille Bordier. » Les dernières paroles avaient été prononcées de manière blessante et Eleanor abattue, garda le silence en regardant Wessen s'éloigner vers le fond de la table gryffondor.

A son tour, elle se joignit au repas, prenant place entre Isobel et Juniper. A la table des serdaigles, une étrange commotion s'était formée autour de Carmina Fletcher. Eleanor reconnut le visage de la mère de Carmina qu'elle avait vu sur les photographies de la maison du longue chevelure brune et une apparence effacée.

Juniper Jones, jamais à court des dernières rumeurs se pencha vers ses voisines.

-Elle s'est faite attaquée par un Hippogriffe en cours sur les créatures magiques. Il paraît que l'hippogriffe est devenue fou et s'est jetté sur elle. Heureusement, le professeur Lesgal l'a assommé avec un sortilège de sommeil. Il paraît que le professeur Hagrid va avoir des ennuis. »

-Et sa maman rapplique à la moindre égratignure. » moqua Eleanor.

-Oh. Quand même, elle a du avoir la peur de sa vie. » commenta Juniper Jones. Puis elle reprit sur le ton de la confidence. - Je crois qu'elle a des parents très protecteurs. Il parait que plusieurs membres de sa familles ont été dévorés par des loups-garous. » -Oh Pardon. » fit-elle en regardant Eleanor.

Eleanor haussa les sourcils. -Ça a du être indigeste. » . Sa plaisanterie suscita l'indignation de Juniper. Mais Eleanor s'en fichait, elle repensa au dernier reproche que lui avait adressé Wessen sous le coup de la colère. Après tout, il avait raison. Quel mal, pouvait-il y avoir a se découvrir de la famille. Peut être cela lui permettrait-il de consolider ses attaches avec l'Angleterre.

Elle y repensa pendant les heures suivantes. En botanique, tandis qu'elle otait les fanes de ses plants de jonquilles magiques, puis en potions alors qu'elle tranchait ses racines de mandragore. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées, qu'elle ne se rendit compte que trop tard que le couteau avait dérapé sur sa main. Son sang inonda rapidement le plan de travail, la tirant de sa torpeur. Le professeur Lesgal se mit en colère et lui épongeant la main aussi rapidement que possible et l'envoya à l'infirmerie en la traitant d'empotée. A la fin de la journée, Eleanor s'effondra dans son lit. Elle était définitivement décidée à accepter l'offre du Professeur Maugrey.


	8. La réaction d'Hermione

_**Mille Mercis à tous mes lecteurs pour les follows, les favorites et surtout les reviews. Cela fait vraiment plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez, ce que vous avez aimez. Je ne veux surtout pas donner l'impression de mendier des reviews, mais je dois vous avouer qu'elles me motivent énormément pour écrire.**_

 _ **Voilà, sinon une dernière digression je souhaite encore écrire environ huit chapitres, peut être plus (pas encore rédigés) et je vous promet suspense et révélations d'ici peu!Accrochez-vous et continuez de me lire !**_

* * *

Le lendemain, le professeur Maugrey était absent. Elle fit les cent pas devant son bureau avant de capituler et de se rendre à l'infirmerie, ingurgiter sa dose de wolfsbane.

Les jours qui suivirent sa transformation furent intenses, remplis de leçons compliquées et des nombreuses activités extra-scolaires offertes par Hogwarts. La veille du match Gryffondor/serpentards, Isobel et elle durent former un barrage autour de Ginny Weasley qui était devenue l'objet de tentatives de déstabilisation permanentes de la part des serpentards. Les serpents la raillaient pour sa chute lors du dernier affrontement de quidditch. Annabel Flint alla jusqu'à suivre Ginny dans les couloirs avec des coussins pour « amortir son derrière » mais les frères Weasley firent disparaître l'objet offensant et on ne revit pas Annabel avant le lendemain.

Lorsque Eleanor croisa finalement le professeur Maugrey, elle était en retard pour assister au match et courrait dans les couloirs désertés par les élèves de Hogwarts. Elle s'arrêta néanmoins devant le professeur qui claudiquait en direction de sa salle de cours. Son œil magique roula dans son orbite avant de se figer sur Eleanor.

-Professeur. » le salua- elle. Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle enchaîna. -J'ai bien réfléchi et j'accepte votre proposition. Je suis prête à répondre à toutes vos questions. ». Une grimace que l'on pouvait probablement interpréter comme un sourire traversa un instant le visage de Maugrey.

Si il se demandait probablement ce qui était à l'origine de ce volte-face, il s'abstint de poser la question. Il se contenta de regarder Eleanor un instant avant de s'élancer dans des explications sur le processus à suivre.

-Miss Bordier, je suis très content que vous ayez changé d'avis. Mais pour avoir une réponse concluante, il nous faut pratiquer un Revelantis Parelio. C'est une potion longue et compliquée mais probablement le seul moyen réellement efficace dans votre cas. Il faudra que je prévienne le professeur Lesgal pour qu'elle vous convoque au bon moment. Attendez je dois avoir une charte lunaire dans mon bureau. »

Eleanor ignorait ce qu'était un Revelantis Parelio, mais première concernée, elle connaissait déjà tout les mouvements à venir de la Lune. Aussi, le coupa t-elle.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Professeur la prochaine pleine lune est très exactement dans 19 jours. »

-Ce qui nous rend à avril pour le résultat de la potion. »

-Avril. Mais c'est dans trois mois, il n'y a pas un moyen plus rapide ? Les moldus ont recours à des test ADN. »

-Les moyens les plus conventionnels ne fonctionnent pas sur les loups-garous. Je connais la méthode moldue mais votre « Adéème » ou je ne sais plus quoi. Ça ne marchera pas avec vous. Le votre a été altéré par la morsure et aucun sorcier ne serait le lire. Et il va de soi qu'aucun moldu ne peut voir ça. Non, il va falloir fonctionner à l'ancienne avec une une potion de sang et des cycles lunaire. Lesgal m'a expliqué cela. »

Eleanor ressentit un agacement passable à l'idée que le professeur Lesgal ait été consulté sur le sujet. A ce train là, l'intégralité de la salle des professeurs participait probablement à ce jeu des sept familles grotesque.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit les gradins, le match était déjà engagé depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle regretta son retard car le jeu était acharné et les actions violentes. Angelina Jonhson fut blessée par un cognard dès les premières minutes du jeu et Fred Weasley fut assommé par un souaffle à la quarantième minute. Les gryffondors remportèrent de justesse le match. La victoire fut célébrée dans la salle commune des gryffondors jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Les rires fusaient. Ginny Weasley rayonnait de bonheur et faisait les yeux doux à Harry Potter sous le regard agacé de Ronald Weasley. Hermione Granger qui avait un temps tenté de canaliser la soirée, avait abandonné toute prétention et riait joyeusement des blagues des jumeaux Weasley. Charlie Potter et Wessen Wrainwright furent acclamés par la foule des Gryffondors lorsqu'ils revinrent avec des victuailles et de la biaubeurre des cuisines. Hermione eut un bref réflexe pavlovien de hausser les sourcils un instant avant de reprendre sa conversation comme si de rien n'était avec Fred Weasley qui arborait héroïquement un bandage sur le crane.

* * *

La trêve entre Hermione et les jumeaux Weasley fut cependant de courte durée. Deux jours plus tard, on pouvait voir Hermione poursuivre les deux Weasley dans les couloirs en vociférant leur nom. Apparemment, ils avaient piégé la salle de bain des préfets.

-Mon frère l'aime bien. » fit Isobel en regardant Hermione dévaler les escaliers à la poursuite de Fred et George Weasley. « Pourtant il paraît qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'entendre en première année. »

-Ah oui ? » fit Eleanor en relevant la tête.

-Absolument. Je crois me souvenir que ma mère a forcé Harry a prendre des cours de soutien auprès d'Hermione pour l'obliger à reconsidérer les choses. Ma mère adore Hermione. »

-Et ça a suffit ? »

-Oh, non pas du tout. Mais Malfoy a attaqué Hermione pendant un cours de potions et Harry a pris sa défense. Il a eu une retenue et Malfoy s'en est tiré comme une fleur. Mais c'est Granger qui a organisé la vengeance. Elle s'est associé avec les frères de Ginny pour tendre un piège à Malfoy. Ils lui ont lancé un sortilège de confusion et au petit-déjeuner un beau matin, il a chanté une déclaration d'amour au Professeur Chourave. Granger a pris le blâme pour tout le monde. Mac gonnagal était furieuse. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Elle a retiré cent points aux Gryffondors. Mais depuis mon frère et Hermione sont inséparables. »

Elles croisèrent le professeur Lesgal, les bras chargés de manuels, à l'entrée du Grand Hall. Le professeur leva la tête au moment ou Eleanor passait à sa portée et l'interpella en souriant doucement.

-Vous avez acceptez Miss Bordier. Je vous ferez parvenir une convocation le moment venu. Ne la ratez surtout pas. C'est une potion extrêmement précaire. »

Isobel regarda Eleanor les yeux ronds, tandis que le professeur de potions s'éloignait après leur avoir souhaité une bonne journée.

-Tu as accepté pour Maugrey ? »

-Oui, il veut faire une potion qui s'appelle Revelantis Parelio. Tu connais ? »

Isobel répondit par la négative en secouant la tête.

-C'est une potion de sang. » précisa Eleanor en prenant place à table.

-Une potion de sang ! » s'exclama Isobel, interloquée.

Ginny qui était déjà attablée depuis plusieurs minutes les coupa.

-Vous parlez de quoi ? »

-Eleanor a accepté de recourir à une potion de sang pour voir si ce que dit Maugrey est vrai. »

-Une potion de sang ! » s'exclama à son tour la rousse. -Moi, je ne donnerais jamais mon sang, c'est trop dangereux. »

Eleanor qui n'avait pas grandi dans le monde sorcier ne partageait pas cette superstition. Mais Ginny, insista. Un sorcier qui détient ton sang est réputé avoir tout pouvoir sur toi affirma t-elle. Isobel hocha la tête en consentement. Eleanor soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. -Eh, bien espérons que le professeur Lesgal empêche Maugrey de faire des rituels vaudous avec mon sang. »

La première leçon de la journée commença sans Wessen. MacGonnagal était allée le chercher au pied du lit et on ne le revit pas de la journée. Charlie se morfondait sans son comparse. Hermione vint le réconforter après le dinner.

-Vous ne comprenez pas » fit Charlie,d'une voix grave -Si la grand-mère de Wessen meurt, il ne viendra probablement plus à Hogwarts. »

-Il sera placé dans une institution pour lycans. » compléta Hermione.- Une prison dorée. » ajouta t-elle faisant grandir le malaise qui les entourait.

Eleanor baissa la tête gênée. Avant de rencontrer Régina, elle ne connaissait même pas le sort qui aurait du lui être réservé si elle n'avait pas eu un entourage aussi extraordinaire. Elle aurait du être plus au fait, mais elle évitait soigneusement tout ce qui était lié à sa condition comme si elle pouvait prolonger le déni plus longtemps et se dissocier d'une communauté avec laquelle elle ne se trouvait aucun point commun. Wes et elle avaient grandi dans les communautés sorcière et moldue. Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec ces gens là. Elle fut tiré de ses pensées par Charlie Potter. Le garçon s'était levé brusquement et un air de défi était apparu sur son visage - Je ne laisserais pas faire ça. » .Il quitta aussitôt la salle commune d'un pas rapide et décidé. Ginny et Isobel se regardèrent avec inquiétude. Hermione resta silencieuse.

Wes fut de retour le jour suivant au grand soulagement de tous. La santé de Brunhilda Wrainwright s'était un temps brusquement dégradée mais semblait revenir à la normale de jour en jour. Le jour de la nouvelle pleine lune , Eleanor reçut une convocation du professeur de potions au milieu du déjeuner. Hermione Granger la regarda déchiffrer le papier avec intérêt avant de se faire expliquer l'objet de la convocation par Charlie. Au fur et à mesure des explications, le front d'Hermione Granger se plissait et Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter observaient leur camarade avec inquiétude sans perdre une miette de la conversation. Dès que le récit d'Isobel fut terminé, Hermione se leva de son banc et sans rien dire quitta le grand Hall à toute allure sans terminer son déjeuner.

-A la bibliothèque. » fit Ronald d'un ton laconique en engloutissant ses côtelettes avant de s'emparer de l'assiette abandonnée d'Hermione.

-Drôle d'histoire. » se contenta de commenter Harry, la bouche pleine.


	9. Révélations

Lorsque Hermione Granger fit à nouveau son apparition, devant Eleanor, plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés. Les cours de la journée étaient achevés depuis quelques minutes. Eleanor s'était rendu à la convocation du professeur de potions et s'apprêtait à dîner avant de rejoindre l'infirmerie. Comme à l'approche de chaque Pleine lune, elle était épuisé et son corps entier la faisait souffrir. Elle n'aspirait qu'à se retirer dans le calme de la salle de soins et attendre le moment fatidique de la transformation.

Mais c'était sans compter Hermione qui la tira par le poignet jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Isobel, Charlie et Wes sur ses talons.

-C'est évident. » chuchota Hermione une fois à l'abri dans les rayonnages de livres. « Maugrey débloque gravement. Il faut prévenir le Professeur MacGonnagal ou ta mère Charlie. »

Elle remua une pile de livres d'histoire avant d'en extraire un minuscule manuscrit de cuir jaune intitulé «Les grands aurors et leurs batailles. »

Elle égrena frénétiquement la centaine de pages du livre avant de retrouver dans les dernière pages sur l'article concernant Maugrey-Fol-Oeil. Une courte biographie de l'auror Maugrey détaillait les différentes étapes de sa vie et de son parcours professionnel.

-Il a été mis d'office à la retraite lorsqu'il a tué l'épouse d' Augustus Rockwood, il y a environ onze ans. Il traquait la famille du mangemort en France pendant son temps libre. » Elle mit son dos sur un chapitre de l'article et lut à voix basse. - Dans le feu de l'action, Mrs Rockwood a été tuée et une moldue d'une cinquantaine d'année est décédé après avoir fait l'objet d'un sort perdu. On n'a jamais pu identifier le lanceur du sort ayant atteint la moldue. Augustur Rockwood est parvenue à s'enfuir avec son enfant. »

Hermione Granger referma le livre d'un mouvement sec.

-Le livre n'en dit pas plus et je n'ai rien trouvé de plus dans la bibliothèque sur les Rockwood. Cet accident a marqué la fin de la carrière sur le terrain de Maugrey-Fol-Oeil. Après ça, il a été mis à pied et a du consacrer ses dernières années d'aurors à enseigner. Eleanor, il doit penser que tu es la fille d'Augustus Rockwood et que tu peux le mener à lui. Il est obsédé par l'affaire Rockwood. Il a consacré la majeure partie de sa carrière à traquer les criminels en fuite et c'est cette affaire qui l'a fait tomber. »

Eleanor sentit la nausée la gagner. Isobel qui avait récupéré le livre lisait avec attention les pages citées par Hermione.

-Mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où se trouve mon père, Hermione. C'est absurde. Je ne me souviens même pas de lui. » répondit Eleanor désemparée.

-Oui. Mais ça Maugrey l'ignore. Et si tu lui fait remarquer, il risque de te suspecter davantage. » observa Wes.

-C'est une erreur. Je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça. Mon père s'appelait Françis » Eleanor sentit l'angoisse la gagner.

-Peut être un nom d'emprunt. C'est vrai que tu ressembles un peu à Amanda. » dit Isobel en relevant la tête du livre. -Même port de tête et même cheveux châtains. Vous êtes toutes les deux grandes et minces. Je me demande comment j'ai pu ne pas le remarquer plus tôt. » Eleanor eut une brève vision de la serpentard. On pouvait probablement leur accorder une certaine ressemblance. L'effroi s'empara définitivement d'elle et elle sentit la paralysie gagner son corps.

-Le plus facile serait peut être de demander à Amanda. Après tout c'est la nièce d'Augustus Rockwood. » fit remarquer Wes.

Isobel grimaça. -Aucune chance. Autant parler à un mur. » Charlie qui était resté silencieux tout du long de la conversation choisit finalement d' intervenir.

-Ton père, alors. » insista Wes.

-Je ne veux pas impliquer Monsieur Potter là-dedans » s'interposa Eleanor, au bord des larmes. Si c'est vrai, je ne veux pas que ça s'ébruite. »

-Le meilleur moyen d'être fixé, c'est de demander à la cousine de Sirius. Elle est auror et Maugrey a été son mentor. Si il y a quelqu'un qui sait c'est probablement elle. Je vais lui envoyer un hibou. »

Cette nuit là., la transformation fut difficile. Malgré le wolfsbane, Eleanor se réveilla couverte de plaies et de courbatures. Ses rêves avaient été envahis d'aurors et de mangemorts. Madame Pomfrey, voyant sa petite mine, voulut la garder la journée entière mais elle prétexta une leçon importante pour s'échapper de l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'elle parvint à rejoindre Wes et Charlie, ils avaient déjà établi un plan d'action précis. La cousine de Sirius avait accepté de répondre à leur questions via le réseau de cheminette. Charlie avait subtilisé la cape d'invisibilité à son père et avait l'intention de s'introduire dans les appartements de ses parents accompagnés de Wes et Eleanor pour utiliser la cheminée du salon.

L'expédition eut lieu à la nuit tombée. Charlie et Wes attendaient Eleanor au pied des escaliers. Charlie la mena vers les même corridors et l'escalier en colimaçon qu'elle avait déjà emprunté la soirée d'Hallowen. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'appartement des Potter. Charlie, comme son père l'avait fait sous les yeux d'Eleanor, se pencha et susurra à la poignée de porte « Padfoot est un idiot ». La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit sur le salon des Potter. Charlie retira la cape qui les recouvrait tout les trois avant de s'approcher de la cheminée. Wessen fit le tour de la pièce à pas feutré en observant avec attention les photos de famille des Potter. Charlie qui avait tout prévu lança un sortilège d'insonorisation. Il avait passé la matinée entière à le travailler avec Hermione leur confia t-il ultérieurement.

Très vite, une fois la poudre de cheminette lancée dans le foyer, le visage de Tonks apparut. C'était une sorcière souriante au regard vif, dotée d'une abondante chevelure bleue, elle portait la tenue des apprentis aurors. Eleanor comprit la fascination que semblait exercer Tonks sur Charlie Potter. Tonks était... tout simplement cool.

-Salut Charlie. Il parait que toi et tes amis avez des questions à me poser. » lança t-elle avec assurance.

-Rappelle toi que ça doit rester entre nous. » lui dit Charlie. Tonks sourit et hocha la tete.

-On voulait avoir des renseignements sur une famille de mangemorts. »

Tonks fronça des sourcils, surprise.

-C'est pour un exposé ? » leur demanda t-elle interloquée.

-Si on veut. » répondit Eleanor en restant vague. -On voudrait en savoir plus sur Augustus Rockwood. »

-Oh. C'est un vilain celui-là. Un des mangemorts du premier cercle de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Je crois que sa spécialité était de faire disparaître les opposants à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il a été parmi les premiers partisans du Vous-savez-qui à prendre la fuite. »

-Tu peux nous en dire plus sur sa femme. » demanda Wessen.

-Une française venue étudier la transfiguration à Londres avec son frère. Les Bouvier. Ils ont compté parmi les seuls partisans français de Vous-savez-qui.

-Tu connais son prénom ? » la coupa Charlie.

-Je crois qu'elle s'appelait Elise ou Elizabeth. Quelque chose en Eli.

-Eleanor ? Demanda Charlie

-Humm. Possible. Mais je ne crois pas.

-Comment est-elle morte ? » demanda Eli, gagnée par le stress

Tonks marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle avait apparemment l'air gêné par leurs questions.

-Mais pourquoi, voulez vous savoir tout ça ? Vous n'avez pas vraiment d'exposé à rendre. » demanda t-elle soudainement suspicieuse. - Maugrey ne vous ferait jamais travailler sur ce sujet. »

-Et pourtant çi. » fit Charlie tout sourire en mentant comme un arracheur de dents.

Eleanor se retint de l'assommer. Le mensonge était trop gros et maintenant Tonks les dévisageait avec méfiance.

-Charlie, je vais y aller. Mais sachez tous que la mort est une chose qui peut arriver lorsqu'on s'engage dans un duel armé avec un auror. votre professeur n'a fait que se défendre. Ne lui en tenez pas rigueur. »

Le visage de Tonks s'effaça de la cheminée. Ils se regardèrent tout les trois. - On a pas appris grand chose. » soupira Eleanor.

-Tu veux rire. » répondit Charlie. -On sait que ta mère s'appelait probablement Eleanor comme toi. Ou que tu as été rebaptisée en sa mémoire »

-C'est pour ça que Maugrey. s'intéressait tellement à ton prénom. » renchérit Wes.

-C'est pas ma mère. » les coupa Eleanor, offusquée.

-On n'en sait rien. » affirma Wes en haussant des épaules.

-Bah quoi. » ajouta-il devant l'air soudainement horrifié de Charlie.

Wes et Eli se retournèrent sur Potter Senior les bras en croix, baguette à la main et l'air furieux.

Ils furent sévèrement réprimandés par l'auror Potter qui ne semblait pas décolérer. Son visage s'adoucit toutefois lorsque Charlie, improvisant de manière magistrale, lui fit croire qu'il s'était réuni pour prendre des nouvelles de la grand-mère de Wes à Sainte-Mangouste via le réseau de cheminette. Wes voyant que la ruse fonctionnait pris un air contrit. -C'est uniquement ma faute Monsieur Potter. J'avais fait un terrible cauchemar. Tellement réaliste. J'ai vu Granny morte et j'étais tellement inquiet. Charlie a voulu me rassurer. » James Potter fronça des sourcils et caressa brièvement la tête de Wes en murmurant qu'il comprenait. Eleanor était partagée entre l'émotion feinte de ce moment, la honte du mensonge et les larmes de rire face au subterfuge. Elle parvient néanmoins à rester stoïque admirant les mensonges proférés à James Potter. Elle se résolut à ne plus jamais croire Charlie et Wes sur parole. James Potter les raccompagna à la porte de leur salle commune en leur souhaitant bonne nuit.

* * *

 ** _J'ai constaté de nombreuses erreurs dans le chapitre 3 ou certains des OC sont présentés. D'où la confusion autour des OC. A vrai dire, je suis étonnée que certains aient pu y comprendre quelque chose. Je vais essayer de prendre le temps de me relire et de corriger mes incohérences et mes nombreuses fautes d'orthographe dans les jours qui viennent. Bonne journée à tous!_**


	10. Anniversaire et convocation

Les jours suivants Wes et Charlie se vantèrent d'avoir retourné la situation à leur avantage. Toutefois, la joie d'avoir échappé à une sanction probablement mérité s'effaça rapidement lorsque le professeur Macgonnagal qui avait été mise au courant par l'auror Potter de la prétendue situation aménagea des escortes afin que Wes puisse visiter sa grand-mère chaque samedi. Wes revenait invariablement de ses visites de mauvaise humeur en geignant après ses après-midi gâchés à écouter les commentaires désobligeants de sa grand-mère sur le personnel de l'hôpital.

En parallèle, la pile des devoirs à rendre s'accumulait depuis la rentrée. Le professeur MacGonnagal s'était mis à exiger la maitrise de la transfiguration chromatique à ses élèves de troisième année. On pouvait voir Ginny et Eleanor passer des heures à tenter vainement de changer les objets de couleur. Le professeur d'astronomie exigea une charte complète des étoiles et la professeur de botanique leur demanda de compiler un herbier magique de quarante feuilles différentes avant la fin du mois d'avril sans se servir dans les serres d'Hogwarts. Eleanor à cran, depuis l'entrevue avec Tonks, reçut deux semaines de détention après avoir accidentellement blessé un serpentard lors des exercices en défenses contre les forces du mal. Elle reçut aussi à cette occasion ,une beuglante de Belissaire qui explosa avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de l'ouvrir, déversant un flot de récriminations. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas compris les propos tenus en français, les serpentards se moquèrent d'eli pendant plusieurs jours à ce sujet.

Les quatorze ans de Wes furent l'occasion tant attendue de relâcher la pression. Une soirée en comité réduit s'organisa dans la clandestinité du dortoir des garçons . Ginny qui avait été convié avec Eli et Isobel grimaça de dégoût devant le désordre qui régnait sur le lit de Colin Creevey. Charlie se plaignit à grand renfort de gémissements de l'épuisement des réserves de chocolat et envoya sa sœur en chercher. -Vas y toi même Charlie. » répliqua l'intéressée.

-C'est l'anniversaire de Wes. C'est lui qui décide. » rétorqua Charlie. Wes opina du chef en souriant et désigna la porte en claquant des doigts à Isobel tandis que Charlie glissa discrètement la cape d'invisibilité à sa sœur. Isobel quitta les dortoirs la moue boudeuse.

-Attends Isobel, je viens avec toi » s'écria Eli la talonnant.

-N'oubliez pas le jus de citrouille. Je meurs de soif. »lança Charlie tandis qu'Eleanor refermait la porte.

La salle commune des Gryffondor était vide. Elles sortirent par le portrait de la grosse dame et avancèrent sans encombres sous la cape jusqu'au couloir menant aux cuisines. Eleanor arrêta brusquement Isobel dans son élan. La chatte d'Argus Rusard se tenait en embuscade devant la porte des cuisines.

-La plaie » murmura Eli qui n'avait encore jamais été confronté à Miss Teigne mais la connaissait de réputation.

-On recule doucement comme si de rien n'était. » chuchota Isobel. Mais s'était déjà trop tard. Malgré leur invisibilité Miss Teigne les avait repérés. Elle se mit à miauler avec empressement.

-Vite »murmura Isobel en prenant Eli par la main et en s'engageant dans les escaliers du premier étage. Elles coururent jusqu'à l'aile Ouest ou Isobel s'engagea dans la première salle de classe ouverte. Isobel la plaqua contre le mur en lui intimant le silence. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et le son de deux voix se rapprocha. La porte se referma sur les professeurs Potter et MacGonnagal qui rentrèrent dans la pièce absorbées par leur conversation.

Eleanor pouvait sentir Isobel retenir sa respiration. Macgonnagal semblait poursuivre une conversation commencée depuis plusieurs minutes. Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour comprendre à Eleanor qu'elle faisait l'objet de la discussion.

-Je ne blâme pas Maugrey d'avoir voulu vérifier. Une fois qu'il me l'avait fait remarquer j'ai trouvé la ressemblance troublante. Moi qui l'avais entraperçue à plusieurs reprises lorsque j'étudiais au London Magic Institute. Dieu, Merci Perry... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et fut brusquement interrompue par un cri de triomphe lancée de la porte qui s'ouvrit avec fracas.

-Pris sur le fait » s'exclama Rusard à la volée. Eleanor ne put s'empêcher de sursauter sous la cape. Isobel lui apposa une main rassurante sur l'épaule. Rusard affichait maintenant une mine déconfite devant le visage mécontent de MacGonnagal. Le professeur Potter se contenta de pencher la tête sur le coté en observant Argus Rusard d'un air navré comme si il était le dernier des imbécile. Ce qui en un sens, était une possibilité.

-Comme vous pouvez le constater nous ne sommes pas des élèves Mister Rusard » fit observer Lyly Potter d'une voix sèche.

-Des élèves. Je suis sur qu'il y a des élèves. Miss Teigne ne se trompe jamais. » balbutia Rusard

-Comme vous pouvez le constater la salle est vide et personne ne se cache sous le bureau. » le contredit MacGonnagal. Eli ne put s'empêcher de la trouver terrifiante avec son regard dur qu'elle abritait derrière sa monture d'écailles.

Rusard batit en retraite en bredouillant des excuses, non sans avoir fouillé la pièce du regard. Une fois qu'il fut repartit, le professeur MacGonnagal se tourna vers la mère d'Isobel. -Venez Lyly, allons poursuivre cette conversation dans mes appartements. Nous y serons plus tranquilles. » Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte se referma à nouveau sur elle et Isobel réalisa le sens des paroles qu'elle avait entendues.

-Je ne suis pas sa fille. » dit-elle à voix haute. Elle ressentit un immense soulagement, mais aussi curieusement comme une légère amertume.

Isobel retira la cape d'invisibilité de leur têtes.

-En tout cas, cela confirme, ce que disait Hermione. Il pensait bien que tu étais la fille des Rockwood. Ça colle avec ce qu'à dit Tonks. La femme d'Augustus Rockwood est venue étudier la transfiguration en Angleterre et Macgonnagal l'a rencontré au London Magic Institute. » dit-elle en un souffle.- Eleanor ça va ? » Eleanor resta silencieuse.

-Viens, on rentre au bercail. » fit Isobel en la prenant par le bras. Elles réintégrèrent la fête les mains vides. Isobel expliqua que Miss Teigne surveillait l'entrée des cuisines et qu'il s'en été fallu de peu qu'elles ne se fassent appréhender. Elle s'abstint de raconter la discussion qui s'était déroulée devant leur yeux et leurs oreilles, devant les camarades de dortoir de Wes et Charlie.


	11. La retenue

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes. J'ai eu un peu de mal fou à écrire ce chapitre alors j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop brouillon. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**_

* * *

Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'elle racontèrent leur mésaventure en détail à Ginny, Charlie et Wes. Ils étaient tous assis en tailleur sur les bords du lac. Ginny tressait une couronne de fleurs blanches tandis que Wes complétait son herbier avec application. Eleanor observait pensivement Amanda Rockwood assise plus loin au milieu d'une assemblée d'étudiants de serpentard. Cheveux châtains d'une couleur similaire, yeux bleus plus clairs. Et pourtant... Elle fit observer calmement que les choses étaient bien mieux ainsi. -Mieux vaut-il avoir des parents absents que des parents criminels. » Elle avait résumé la situation lorsque Harry Potter les rejoignit essoufflé. Il s'adressa en premier à son frère.

-Charlie, je ne sais pas ce que tu as encore fait mais papa veut te voir. Toi aussi, Wes Il dit que c'est urgent. » Si Wes eut l'air surpris, Charlie se leva sans piper mot et partit en courant regagner le château.

-Eleanor, tu es convoquée chez Maugrey. » Elle se leva à son tour et rejoignit la salle de défense d'un pas traînant. Elle savait déjà ce que Maugrey avait à lui annoncer. D'emblée, il lui présenta ses excuses. Il s'était trompé avoua t-il. Elle n'avait aucun de parenté avec cette famille sorcière de sa connaissance. Elle lui trouva un air indécemment déçu. Son obsession à remonter jusqu'à Rockwood la répugna. Elle quitta la salle de classe sans demander aucune explication, ni exprimer le moindre sentiment. Le professeur Maugrey la regarda sortir l'air étonné. Il s'était attendu à ce que son élève pleine d'aplomb frôlant parfois l'effronterie lui réclame des explications. Il ressemblait à un homme qui s'était préparé à une bataille mais ne recevait que des boulettes en papier.

Elle quitta la salle d'un pas rapide, les portraits se retournant sur son passage.

Elle était d'un état second lorsqu'elle croisa, dans les escaliers, le chemin de Ginny et Isobel qui l'invitèrent à se joindre à elles en bibliothèque pour achever le devoir d'astronomie. Elle refusa, elle n'avait pas l'esprit aux études et alla s'allonger sur un carré d'herbe devant les portes du château. Complètement avachie, elle regarda passer les étudiants en se demandant ce que lui réserverait encore cette année.

Reprends toi, bon sang ma fille » s'invectiva t-elle.

Il ne restait plus que deux mois d'école et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que cette année était éprouvante. Elle se redressa et allait partir lorsque Sirius et Arlinda Black apparurent dans son champ de vision.

Arlinda était rayonnante et tenait par le bras un Wessen qui paraissait troublé. Il regardait fixement le sol en marchant et se mordillait les lèvres. Sirius marchait à l'arrière, affichant comme à son habitude, une attitude décontractée. Ils se séparèrent devant les limites d'hogwarts, après qu' Arlinda, eut affectueusement serré Wes dans ses bras.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Wes qui l'avait repéré du coin de l'œil, trottina jusqu'à elle, avec un petit sourire en coin. Eleanor se contenta de le regarder d'un air interrogateur.

-Les Black sont venus me voir pour me proposer de vivre avec eux. Apparemment ma grand-mère a accepté de leur céder ma garde et celle d'Oscar. » La nouvelle provoqua un franc sourire chez Eleanor. D'un coup l'apathie qui l' avait envahie laissa place à un grand bonheur.

-Et j'ai accepté. » poursuivit Wes en rougissant. - Je l'ai fait pour Oscar, bien sur. Pour qu'il ait de vrai parents. Il n'a jamais vraiment connu notre mère. »

-Oui, bien sur. » le railla gentiment Eleanor, son coté taquin reprenant le dessus. -Je suppose que c'était une idée de Charlie. »

-Il aurait pu m'avertir. » grogna Wes.

-Je crois qu'il voulait d'abord s'assurer du consentement de ta grand-mère avant de t'exposer son plan. Ou est-il d'ailleurs ? »

-Il est resté avec son père dans leurs appartements. Monsieur Potter part à Londres pour la semaine. »

Ils cheminèrent en silence jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors.

A partir de ce moment précis de la journée, tout parut merveilleux à Eleanor. La vie était belle, idéale. Elle n'était pas la fille d'un criminel de guerre et Wes ne serait jamais séparé de son frère. Arlinda allait connaître le bonheur d'être mère. Wes paraissait heureux, plus détendu, comme si un poids invisible lui avait été retiré des épaules. Elle flotta sur un petit nuage durant toute la semaine. Elle souriait encore le jeudi après-midi en sortant des serres de Hogwarts, serrant son herbier toujours inachevé dans les bras. C'était une belle journée de printemps et les étudiants s'étaient éparpillés sur les pelouses. Toutefois, les troisième année avait cours de potions dans les cachots et au lieu de se détendre et paresser autour du lac, ils devaient rejoindre les cachots.

-Zut, j'ai laissé le sécateur dans la poche. » marmonna Eli. -Je vais le ramener aux serres. »

-Tu seras en retard. » l'avertit Ginny. Elle se dépêcha de retourner aux serres mais trouva porte close. Comme l'avait prédit Ginny, elle arriva après le début de la leçon en cours de potions. Le professeur Lesgal, d'habitude si clémente et douce la regarda de travers. La situation se dégrada encore pour Eleanor, lorsque pour une raison inconnue inconnue, son chaudron se mit à déborder. Elle avait pourtant suivi toutes les consignes.

-Bordier, puisque les cours de potions vous intéressent si peu, vous viendrez me rejoindre en détention ce soir. 21H dans les cachots. » dit le professeur Lesgal, les lèvres pincées.

-Mais, professeur. » geignit Eleanor.

-On ne discute pas ! » La reprit Lesgal.

-Quel peau de vache ! Je me demande bien ce qui lui a pris. Elle n'est pas comme ça d'habitude.» la consola Ginny à la sortie du cours. Eleanor grogna. La pleine lune s'approchait et son corps commençait déjà à la faire souffrir et la fatigue à la gagner. Récurer des chaudrons jusqu'à onze heures du soir n'allait pas l'aider à aller mieux.

Elle se présenta en retard à se retenue de potions. Le professeur Lesgal l'attendait les bras croisées debout près son bureau. Elle arborait un air concentré, derrière ses lunettes à monture d'écailles noires et son chignon strict.

-Bordier, vous irez dans la réserve, ce soir. Vous êtes chargée de vérifier l'inventaire des ingrédients. »dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle conduisit Eli dans le petit réduit attenant à la salle des potions. A l'image du professeur de potions, le placard était net et organisé. Au moins, l'inventaire ira vite, soupira Eleanor en commençant à lire les feuillets que lui avait transmis Lesgal. Elle recomptait les stocks de racine de mandragore lorsqu' un déferlement de fatigue et d'épuisement l'envahit brusquement comme un coup sur la tète. Ses paupières s'alourdirent en l'espace d'un instant, ses bras devinrent flasques. Elle ferma les yeux et se sentit partir à la renverse.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était étendue sur le sol de la réserve. Lesgal se tenait debout, penchée sur elle.

-Allez debout ! » l'apostropha le professeur en la tirant par le bras, la relevant. - Il faut sortir d'ici. »

-Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ? » bredouilla Eli, après s'être difficilement redressée. Le sol tanguait sous ses pieds. Chaque pas était un supplice. Le professeur Lesgal la soutenait, un bras passé sous ses épaules. En avançant vers la sortie de la salle de classe. Eleanor remarqua une masse informe et marron étendue sur le sol. Elle cligna des yeux, encore hébétée par son réveil difficile. La masse informe n'était autre que le professeur Maugrey, gisant sur le sol près des pupitres des élèves. On pouvait reconnaître sa main à laquelle il manquait le numéraire.

Le professeur Lesgal la traîna en avant sans la laisser s'attarder. Eli avait déjà un pied hors de la salle de classe lorsqu'elle se décida à réagir.

-Que s'est -il passé ? » demanda-t-elle, faiblement, en se braquant avec les forces qu'elle avait pu réunir pour empêcher le professeur de l'entraîner plus loin. Son corps était encore engourdi et ses facultés lui revenaient difficilement. Le professeur Lesgal tourna son visage vers elle, son agacement clairement visible. Toute la gentillesse et la douceur dont elle avait fait preuve tout au long de l'année semblaient s'être évaporées.

-Je vous expliquerai. Pour le moment, faites moi confiance, il faut aller voir Lyly Potter. »

Le professeur la tira à nouveau en avant et elles firent quelques pas dans le couloir désert, avant de se retrouver devant la statue d'un Serpent. Lesgal pointa sa baguette sur une série de pierres et un passage s'ouvrit prenant la forme d'un escalier en colimaçon. Le professeur la fit entrer en premier avant de s'engouffrer à son tour dans le passage. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle montait les marches, Eleanor sentit les brumes qui avaient obscurci son esprit se dissiper. Arrivée en haut des escaliers, le professeur l'immobilisa d'un geste ferme en l'attrapant par le col de son uniforme. Elle pouvait sentir le corps de Lesgal collé à elle. -Somnus. » fit la voix du professeur , accompagnant le sort d'un mouvement ample avec sa baguette. Un sortilège orange atteignit le mur, ricochant sur chacun des portraits de la galerie qu'Eleanor reconnut comme étant celle menant aux chambres des professeurs. Instantanément, la douloureuse réalisation qu'elle avait elle-même, été victime du même sort quelques instants auparavant dans la réserve frappa Eleanor. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la baguette qu'elle reconnut comme étant la sienne. Sa propre baguette du fabriquant français Ysengrain,une magnifique création de bois de saule et ventricule de dragonne dans les mains du professeur de potion. Elle voulut se débattre, s'enfuir, crier, reprendre sa baguette, mais Sonia Lesgal avait été plus rapide. -Imperio »

Eleanor n'avait jamais été soumise au sortilège de l'impérius. Une sensation de calme et d'euphorie la gagna . -Suis-moi, reste derrière moi et ne dis rien. » Aussitôt, la langue d'Eleanor devint pâteuse et lourde comme du plomb. Elle suivit le professeur Lesgal, jusqu' à la porte des Potter, sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Lesgal se tourna vers elle et lui chuchota. -Donne-moi le mot de passe, tout de suite. »

Le sortilège impérius rendant souvent les gens lent à la détente, Eleanor mis une bonne minute à comprendre ce qui lui était demandé. Durant cette minute, elle put voir la crainte s'emparer des traits de Lesgal. -Bon sang Parle, tu le connais, sale petite peste. Charlie Potter l'a dit devant toi. » menaça le professeur. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux l'angoisse de voir son plan méticuleusement échafaudé s'effondrer. Alors que Eleanor allait s'exécuter, une petite voix germa dans son esprit. « Ne lui dis rien, cette femme n'est pas normale, Lyly Potter est en danger. » Mais la petite voix n'eut le dessus qu'une seconde. -Padfoot est un idiot. » s'entendit dire Eleanor, comme si les mots ne provenaient pas d'elle et avaient été prononcés par quelqu'un d'autre.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur le salon des Potter. Eleanor voulut crier, avertir Lyly Potter mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle se contenta de marcher à la suite de Lesgal sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Lorsque le professeur s'arrêta devant ce qui devait être la chambre des Potter, Eleanor buta dans son dos. Lesgal s'immobilisa devant la porte et levant sa baguette de la main droite pénétra dans la chambre, Eli toujours sur ses talons. Un sortilège violet, silencieusement invoqué traversa la pièce de part en part.

Mais Lyly Potter n'était pas dans son lit.

A son tour, un sortilège jaune jaillit dans la pièce, frôlant le bras gauche de Sonia Lesgal qui se retrancha aussitôt derrière la porte. La lumière inonda la pièce et Eleanor put distinguer Lyly Potter, baguette à la main, en pyjama rose, le visage déformé par la colère. Lesgal se tenait désormais le bras gauche en grimaçant de douleur.

-Stupefix. » cria la rousse en dirigeant son sort sur la potionniste qui l'esquiva de justesse. Le sort alla ricocher sur le bord de la porte puis sur le lit des Potter.

Eleanor mesura l'intensité du danger dans lequel elle se trouvait mais le besoin induit par l'impérius de rester près de l'assaillante fut plus fort. Aussi au lieu de s'enfuir, de la pièce, resta-elle agglutinée à Lesgal.

A sa grande surprise, le professeur Lesgal ne riposta pas aux attaques de Lyly Potter et alla se placer directement derrière elle, lui passant un bras autour du cou et en avançant vers le centre de la pièce. Eli sentit le bout de la baguette de saule lui pressé sur sa tempe. Elle pouvait voir le professeur Potter, repliée dans l'obscurité froncer les sourcils.

-Si tu avances, j'exécute cette élève. » cria Lesgal.

-Bordier ! » cria le professeur Potter dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent en la reconnaissant.

« Otage. Me voilà otage » pensa Eleanor un bref instant. Mail elle était plus préoccupée par la nécessité impérieuse qu'elle ressentait de se placer derrière Lesgal comme cette dernière lui en avait donné l'ordre, que ses probabilités de survie actuelles. Elle tenta de se dégager du bras de Lesgal dans le seul but de se remettre derrière elle, mais celle-ci resserra son emprise sur Eli.

Le professeur Potter approcha précautionneusement de la porte de la chambre.

-Pose ta baguette, Potter. » l'intima Lesgal.

-Sonia. Lâche cet élève. James est prévenu. » tenta de plaidoyer Lyly Potter.

-Lâche la baguette. » se contenta de répéter Lesgal en enfonçant encore plus sa baguette dans la tempe d'Eleanor. Eleanor aurait voulu balayer la baguette d'un mouvement de la main mais découvrit que le sortilège avait aboli toute volonté d'agir de son corps.

-Tu l'auras voulu. » fit froidement Lesgal. Eli sentit la pointe de la baguette s'éloigner de sa tempe puis elle entendit le professeur Lesgal articuler distinctement -Boilus. » L'instant d'après, eli se mit à ressentir une douleur pire que celle de sa première transformation et se mit à convulser. Lesgal la tenait toujours fermement le bras autour du cou, faisant suffoquer Eli.

-J'arrête. J'arrête. Je me rends. » entendit confusément crier Eli, secouée par la douleur. Eli perçut le cliquetis d'une baguette que l'on laisse tomber au sol et elle sentit la pression qui l'empêchait de respirer disparaître . Elle chuta lourdement au sol sur les genoux, le corps parcouru de spasmes de douleur. Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur ceux de la jolie rousse.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait Sonia ? »

-Un sortilège très répandu en France sous la terreur. Avance dans la chambre ou je recommence et elle finira comme ta copine Alice. »

-Oui. J'arrive. » Le professeur Potter glissa lentement un peu plus dans l'embrasure de la porte. « Elle est en train de gagner du temps. »reconnut Eleanor, en se redressant difficilement sur ses jambes flageolantes. Le professeur Potter se tenait maintenant sur l'embrasure de la porte. Eleanor pouvait très distinctement voir ses yeux rougis et son pyjama de flanelle rose, tandis qu'elle-même se glissait à nouveau derrière le professeur Lesgal avec difficulté ses jambes instables.

-Arrête. » l'intima Lesgal, agacée. Les pieds d'Eleanor s'immobilisèrent subitement et elle faillit retomber en avant.

La distraction qu'elle avait provoquée chez le professeur Lesgal fut suffisante à Lyly Potter pour brandir une seconde baguette et lancer un sortilège d'entrave en plein dans les jambes de Lesgal . Mais Lesgal n'avait pas complètement baisé sa garde, aussi un jet de lumière silencieusement invoqué jaillit-il de sa baguette pour aller frapper le bras droit de Lyly Potter. Les deux sorcières étaient brillantes et habiles. Aussi les sort atteignirent-ils leur cible. Lyly Potter poussa un cri de douleur et s'effondra dans le couloir. Lesgal glissa sur son flanc gauche, faisant tomber la baguette d'Eli sur le sol au pied du lit des Potter. La situation resta inchangée pendant quelques secondes. Un silence féerique régnait dans la pièce. Eleanor pouvait voir les résidus de poussière des sortilèges flotter dans la chambre. Eleanor aurait voulu bouger mais elle ne pouvait pas. Puis, une voix se fit entendre.

-Stupéfix-là. »

L'effroi se propagea jusque dans les os d'Eleanor. Lesgal reprit d'une voix plus forte cette fois-ci. -Prends ta baguette et stupéfixe là. Je te l'ordonne. » Un sanglot retentit dans le couloir ou la forme allongée de Lyly Potter se trouvait.

Eleanor ramassa sa baguette en saule. Ses doigts se refermèrent en tremblant sur sa baguette. Puis, elle s'avança lentement vers la forme allongée du professeur Potter. « Je ne peux pas faire ça. » pensa Eli. « Je ne dois pas faire ça. » Chacun des pas qu'elle effectuait se faisait contre sa volonté. Elle avait l'impression qu'un marionnettiste avait pris le contrôle de son corps. Des gouttes de sueur se mirent à perler sur son front, les larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Mais trop vite, elle arriva devant l'embrasure de la porte. Le professeur Potter était étendue sur le sol, des larmes dans les yeux. Elle implora Eleanor du regard. « Résiste, résiste. » Pourtant, elle sentit sa main se lever comme si elle était détachée de son propre corps et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent -Stupéfix. » Les mots lui parurent étrangers. Un sanglot parcourut le visage de Lyly Potter qui se figea dans une expression douloureuse. Eleanor avait toujours été bonne pour les stupefix.

-Reviens ici. » cria la voie autoritaire de Lesgal. Eleanor s'exécuta sans plus chercher à lutter contre le sortilège. De grosses larmes brouillaient sa vue lorsqu'elle se présenta devant Lesgal. -Libère-moi. Dépêche toi. » ordonna t-elle.

Eleanor resta interdite devant la silhouette à moitié paralysée du professeur Lesgal. Comment anéantissait-on un sortilège d'entrave ?

-Libéracorpus. » aboya Lesgal voyant l'indécision dans le regard embué d'Eleanor. Eleanor s'exécuta à contrecœur. Elle eut la nausée lorsqu'elle vit Sonia Lesgal se redresser. Lesgal lui arracha la baguette des mains sans se soucier de sa réaction et fit une grande enjambée vers le corps de Lyly Potter. Un sortilège violet fusa de sa baguette pour aller atteindre Lyly Potter dans la poitrine. Eleanor sentit le désespoir la submerger. Le professeur Lesgal se tourna vers Eleanor en souriant et massant son bras gauche :

-J'ai bien fait de ne pas te tuer tout de suite finalement. Une créature aussi obéissante. Prends les pieds, dépêche-toi. »

Eleanor tenta de résister mais ses pieds se mirent en marche d'eux-mêmes et ses mains attrapèrent les chevilles du professeur Potter.

Elle assista Lesgal et traîna le corps inerte de Lyly Potter dans le salon. Lesgal regarda avec inquiétude la pendule avant de jeter de la poudre dans la cheminée. Les flammes vertes du réseau de cheminette apparurent. - Sulney Cottage. » tonna Lesgal.

-Avance. » ordonna t-elle à Eleanor en indiquant la cheminée d'un mouvement de tête. Et Eleanor réalisa en enjambant le foyer qu'elle marchait vers sa propre mort.


	12. Le sacrifice d'Eleanor

Le réseau de cheminette la propulsa dans une vielle chaumière désaffectée, éclairée par la seule lumière de la lune et les résidus de flammes magiques provenant de la cheminée. Un rongeur couina en s'échappant vers les fondations de la maison. Elle s'était à peine remise debout que Lesgal arriva, le corps de Lyly Potter maintenu à bout de bras.

-Levicorpus. » fit Lesgal aussitôt en arrivant. Le corps de Lyly Potter s'éleva dans les airs tandis que Sonia Lesgal se dirigea vers la porte de la demeure, tendant toujours sa baguette vers le corps flottant de Lyly Potter.

-Où est-il ? » fulmina la sorcière en fouillant dans un tas de gravât avec son pied gauche. Eleanor remarqua qu'elle tenait son bras gauche replié contre son flanc. Un sourire victorieux traversa le visage de la potionniste lorsqu'elle tira un gant de travail usagé du monticule de déchets.

Elle plaça le gant sur le corps de Lyly Potter, puis regarda Eleanor avec intensité. Eleanor n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir lire tant de perversité et de méchanceté dans le regard de son professeur dont tout les gryffondors louaient la gentillesse et l'indulgence.

-Je connais quelqu'un qui sera ravi de s'occuper personnellement de ton cas. Approche-toi. Pose la main sur le gant. » lui dit Sonia Lesgal d'une voix froide et détaché.

Eleanor sanglota en s'approchant du corps du professeur Potter et posa sa main tremblante dessus. Elle eut un hoquet de dégoût lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Sonia Lesgal emprisonner les siens et se positionner à leur tour sur le gant.

-Vois-tu » continua la potionniste. - le problème du réseau de cheminette c'est qu'il est traçable et si on reste trop longtemps içi, j'ai bien peur qu'on finisse éventuellement par nous retrouver. »

Les sanglots d'Eleanor redoublèrent. Un sourire cruel traversa le visage de Lesgal. - Mais, ne t'inquiète pas. On retrouvera ton corps. Je te le promets. »

Rien ne se produisit pendant plusieurs minutes puis la sensation désagréable des portolointains se fit sentir. Eleanor fut aspirée par le nombril dans un trou noir avant d'atterrir avec fracas sur le sol froid de ce qui ressemblait à la sacristie d'une église désaffectée. Le corps inerte de Lyly Potter chuta lourdement sur une pile de vieux prie-dieu au rebut. Elle se précipita vers Lyly Potter et lui palpa la tête avec douceur pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas amochée au contact des chaises de bois.

Sonia Lesgal la regarda faire, l'air moqueur, le bras gauche toujours recroquevillée contre sa poitrine. Puis, elle se dirigea vers l'unique porte, souriant à Eleanor. Avant de sortir, elle planta une dernière fois ses yeux dans ceux d'Eleanor.

-Du saule, une matière affreusement malléable. » dit-elle en faisant tournoyer la baguette d'Eli entre ses doigts -Ce que je préfère avec l'impérius, c'est de voir les gens artisans de leur propre malheur. Mais impériuser une personne avec sa propre baguette. Je dois avouer que c'est absolument délicieux. Ce n'est pas la peine, elle ne se réveillera pas sans le contre-sort. » ajouta -elle toujours à l'adresse d'Eleanor qui avait posé la tête de Lyly Potter sur ses genoux. Eleanor voulut parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Puis, d'un coup le sortilège fut levé et des sons incohérents s'échappèrent de ses lèvres.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez-fait ? » finit-elle par balbutier avec difficulté.

 _-On appelle ça une vengeance._ » répondit théâtralement Sonia Lesgal dans un français parfait. Elle n'avait aucun accent nota Eleanor avec étonnement.

Puis,elle leva sa baguette et un volute de fumée rouge atteignit Eleanor. -Impérius. » Eleanor ressentit à nouveau la sensation d'égarement qu'elle avait ressenti dans les escaliers.

 _-Je t'ordonne de ne pas quitter cette pièce. Ne touche pas à la porte. Inutile de crier. Je peux t'assurer que personne ne viendra_ » l'intima Sonia Lesgal encore une fois en français, en plongeant son regard dans le sien, avant de refermer la porte avec son bras valide. Eleanor entendit le verrou magicalement actionné se refermer.

Eleanor sentit ses forces l'abandonner mais, courageusement elle tenta d'appréhender la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Toutefois, elle n'y parvenait pas. Le froid la gagnait. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et l'impérius l'avait rendu confuse et hébétée. Une image se forma dans son esprit. Celle de la rune du courage qu'elle avait tracé tant de fois machinalement sans jamais parvenir à l'invoquer, lors de ses hospitalisations, lors de ses moments de doutes, lors de sa première journée à Hogwarts.

Instinctivement, son doigt traça un symbole runique sur le sol poussiéreux de l'église. J'invoque la rune de l'éveil s'invectiva t-elle, espérant éclaircir son esprit. Elle traça probablement une quarantaine de fois la rune, son doigt parcourant les traces déjà formées, pendant de longues minutes, psalmodiant _« Ingaz »_ le nom de la rune. La rune ne s'illumina pas mais elle sentit son esprit se libérer et des pensées cohérentes commencèrent à l'assaillir. Elle s'arrêta brusquement « je n'ai pas le temps, il faut que j'agisse. »

Ses facultés ayant ressurgis, elle contempla Lyly Potter. La lumière du clair de lune filtrant par les trous de la toiture permettait de distinguer le visage de Lyly Potter . Elle paraissait comme endormie. Ses traits toujours figés dans une expression de douleur, les yeux refermés. Le portoloin usagé gisait sur la cuisse droite de Lyly Potter.

Eleanor se leva puis saisissant le gant, elle l'observa avec circonspection. Si le gant les avait amené ici. Peut être pouvait-il les ramener là-bas. Elle ne savait pas comment créer et un portolointain et elle n'avait pas sa baguette. En revanche, elle connaissait la rune du retour et celle du voyage.

Elle les traça du doigt sur l'épais gant, avec insistance, une bonne quinzaine de fois. Puis, voyant qu'il ne se passait rien, elle ajouta la rune du mouvement _« Shegaz_ ». Les symboles commencèrent à apparaître mais l'invocation ne se produisit toujours pas. « je suis rouillée » songea Eleanor, je n'ai pas réussi à invoquer une seule rune depuis ma morsure. Elle tenta de lutter contre l'angoisse qui la gagnait lorsqu'elle pensait au retour imminent du professeur Lesgal qui était probablement allé soigner son bras. « _Lirez » « Meroz » »Shagaz »_ intonna t-elle à voix basse pour la énième fois. Elle s'interrompit lorsque ses sanglots l'empêchèrent de continuer. Si je n'étais pas devenue, une créature maléfique et sanguinaire, j'aurais réussi à les faire apparaître songea t-elle avec colère. Son corps tremblait de rage, lorsque la solution lui apparut soudainement. Le sang ! Bien sur le sang.

Les premières invocations de l'histoire de la magie avaient, se rappela t-elle selon les chercheurs, été faites à partir de sacrifice. Elle sentit le sécateur de son cours de botanique qui dépassait de la poche arrière de son pantalon. Sans plus attendre, elle s'en empara. Elle retraça à nouveau les runes sur le gant et appuya de toutes ses forces son doigt sur la lame recourbée du sécateur. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de parvenir à faire couler quelques gouttes de sang, malgré ses efforts. Au bout de quelques instants, les inscriptions sur le gant se mirent à apparaître de manière plus distinctes mais l'invocation ne se faisait toujours pas.

Elle lutta pour conserver son sang froid. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine. Tout à coup la solution lui apparut sous la forme inanimée de Lyly Potter. « Il me faut le sang d'une sorcière exceptionnelle. » dit-elle à voix haute. Elle posa le gant sur la poitrine de Lyly Potter et s'emparant de la main de cette dernière la posa dessus. « Désolé. » murmura t-elle en faissant glisser le petit doigt de Lyly Potter entre les lames du sécateur. « Tu es une créature sanguinaire. Tu peux le faire. » s'encouragea t-elle, en prenant une profonde respiration et en fermant les yeux. Elle ressentit l'os du doigt de Lyly Potter et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de terreur lorsqu'elle referma les tenailles avec force. Le sang s'échappa aussitôt de la blessure, inondant très rapidement le gant.

-C'est bon. » chuchota Eleanor en posant aussitôt sa main sur le portolointain. Mais, rien ne se produisit. Les lettres se contentèrent de briller dans la pénombre et Lyly Potter restait inconsciente sur le sol froid de l'église.

Un éclair de compréhension jaillit dans le cerveau d'Eleanor. C'est elle qui faisait obstacle au portoloin. Elle retira sa main, et recula jusqu'à atteindre le mur de la batisse en pierre. Aussitôt les inscriptions se mirent à briller avec intensité et le corps de Lyly Potter disparut dans la nuit.

Eleanor se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Les runes l'avaient refusé parce qu'elle était un loup-garou ou bien, l'impérius de Lesgal avait fait interférence. Peut être n'aurait-elle pas survécu en désobéissant à l'ordre qui lui avait été donné. Elle ne pleura pas. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait épuisé toutes les réserves de larmes de son corps et elle envisagea son destin avec indifférence. Elle avait réparé le tort qu'elle avait causé à Lyly Potter. Sans elle, Lesgal qui n'avait probablement jamais eu vent du code secret de l'habitation des Potter n'aurait pas pu rentrer. Lyly Potter avait été capturée par sa faute. Mais, libérée grâce à elle.

Mais, pour quelle raison Lesgal l'avait-elle choisie elle, prenant le risque qu'elle ne sache pas le code secret et non pas Charlie ou Isobel ou même Harry ? Elle repensa à la silhouette du professeur Maugrey qui gisait dans la salle des potions. Il avait eu l'air si certain de lui en affirmant qu'elle appartenait probablement à une famille sorcière de sa ressemblait tellement à cette femme avait dit le professeur Macgonnagal. Le professeur Lesgal avait elle même fourni les résultats de la potion. A moins, qu'elle n'ait gardé les véritables résultats pour elle. C'était une évidence. Mais tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi voulait-on sa peau. Les Rockwood avaient-ils trahis le Seigneur des Ténébres?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le bruit de la porte se rouvrant sur Lesgal. Malgré, l'obscurité Eleanor put distinguer les traits déformés par la colère de Sonia Lesgal. Cette dernière traversa avec de grandes enjambées la pièce cherchant du regard le corps de Lyly Potter avant de se planter devant Eleanor, les poings crispés sur sa baguette.

-Ou est-elle ? » hurla t-elle comme une démente.

Eleanor se mordit les joues pour garder le silence mais sa bouche se délia d'elle même.

-Je ne sais pas. » Malgré sa lucidité retrouvée, elle était toujours sous le sortilège de l'impérius. Une double malédiction pensa t-elle . Marcher vers sa propre mort et en être consciente. Néanmoins, elle pouvait toujours arranger la vérité avec sa vivacité d'esprit retrouvée. De fait, Eli ignorait si le portoloin était retourné à son point de départ, avait reconduit Lyly Potter chez elle ou l'avait propulsé dans un endroit quelconque. Elle n'avait indiqué aucune direction aux runes. Et pour autant qu'elle savait, Lyly Potter pouvait bien se trouver seulement à quelques mètres d'Ici. Elle se garda bien de le faire savoir.

-Espèce de raclure qu'as tu fait.? » dit-elle en se jetant sur Eleanor sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, la rouant de coups de pied.

Eleanor eut le souffle coupé sous la violence des coups. Elle protégea sa tête avec ses bras. Sonia Lesgal lui attrapa les cheveux, la faisant hurler de douleur et la fit se redresser comme une poupée de chiffon, avant de lui assener une claque magistrale, la faisant retomber au sol.

-Tu as tout fait échouer, Vermine ! » lui hurla t-elle avant de la plaquer au sol.

-Professeur Lesgal, je vous en prie. Arrêtez. » la supplia Eleanor en gémissant de douleur.

-Je vais me faire un plaisir de te tuer comme j'ai tué l'homme qui a tué ma sœur, il y a quelques instants. » hurla Lesgal en ricanant comme une forcenée. Maugrey !C'est la sœur de l'épouse de Rockwood, réalisa Eleanor en essayant de se redresser . Mais Sonia Lesgal la maintenait fermement. Toutefois tant qu'elle se débattrait, Lesgal ne pourrait pas se libérer pour atteindre sa baguette.

-Mais je suis votre nièce. » articula t-elle en hoquetant, se débattant toujours fermement.

La réaction de Lesgal fut sans commune mesure. -Ma nièce ! » hurla t-elle. -Ma nièce va très bien. Tu n'es pas ma nièce. Juste une crevure, une raclure. L'engeance de sorciers qui ont trahi la cause suprémaciste. » Les mouvements de la sorcière se firent encore plus violents et elle appuya son coude sur la gorge d'Eleanor qui commença à suffoquer et lâcher prise. Les mots de Lesgal résonnèrent dans la tête d'Eleanor. De qui pouvait-elle bien parler ?

« Je vais mourir sans savoir la vérité. » Des points noirs apparurent devant ses yeux.

 _ **Un million de merci à mes deux reviewveuses super encourageantes. J'ai presque fini le prochain chapitre, mais je galère un peu...**_


	13. Le cimetière

_**Je rappelle que je ne détiens pas HP. J'ai repris des éléments du tome 4 d'HP pour la fin de mon chapitre.**_

 _ **Queudver est mentionné au début de l'Histoire sous le nom de Pettigrew. Il s'agit bien évidemment de la même personne. Désolé pour cette confusion français/anglais.**_

 _ **En me relisant j'ai aussi remarqué de nombreuses incohérences, Amanda Rockwood arrive à Hogwarts blonde et devient châtain au chapitre suivant, un des personnages change de poste...sans parler des fautes d'orthographe ...désolé. Je vais corriger.**_

 _ **Ce chapitre est minuscule. Sorry ! Je fais de la rétention sur la suite car j'ai besoin d'être certaine de n'avoir oublié aucun élément pour que les chapitres suivants soient compréhensibles. Mais, dès que j'aurais avancé, les chapitres vont pleuvoir...Eli va devoir se battre et elle n'est pas au bout de ses peines.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Elle commençait à perdre conscience, lorsque la pression exercée sur son corps se relâcha d'un coup. Elle suffoqua tandis que ses poumons se remplissaient à nouveau d'air. Une troisième silhouette était apparue à leur coté, une lanterne à la main. Elle tourna la tête, mais ne parvint qu'à distinguer les pieds de l'homme.

-Je croyais que tu avais Lyly Potter. » dit le nouveau -venu d'une voix nasillarde.

-Je l'avais. Elle a disparu. » rétorqua rageusement, Lesgal en donnant un coup de pied à Eleanor dans les cotes, provoquant un cri de douleur.

-Et qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda la voix nasillarde. Eleanor comprit qu'il parlait d'elle.

-Le second prix. » répondit Lesgal.

-Je crois bien que ton second prix est devenu un lot de consolation, Bouvier. » fit méchamment remarquer l'inconnu. « Bouvier, il a dit Bouvier. » s'alarma Eleanor en se rappelant les propos de Tonks sur la fratrie Bouvier. Les seuls Mangemorts français du premier cercle. La femme de Rockwood était une Bouvier. Maugrey avait soupçonné Eleanor d'être une Rockwood pendant tout ce temps alors qu'il avait un authentique membre de la famille Rockwood par alliance, sous les yeux pendant des mois. Quel ironie ! Pensa t-elle avec amertume.

-Il nous attend. Amène là. Il pourra toujours se défouler sur elle, quand il apprendra la nouvelle. » fit le petit homme replet en se penchant sur Eleanor pour mieux la distinguer.

Eleanor, fut empoignée et redressée sans ménagement par l'imposteur. Chaque partie de son corps la faisait souffrir. Elle marcha ou plutôt tituba sous les menaces de sa ravisseuse dans les couloirs vétustes de l' ancienne église. Eleanor remarqua que la contenance de la femme avait changé. Son arrogance et son insolence l'avaient abandonné. Le visage de la potionniste était devenu blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine et ses mains tremblaient. L'homme qui les avait rejoint paraissait tout aussi livide. Petit et laid, il avait une drôle d'allure ratatinée et des yeux globuleux. Il manquait un doigt à sa main droite. Il marchait en tête du cortège d'un pas ferme vers la sortie de l'église. Lorsque la porte d'entrée fut ouverte, le vent frais frappa le visage le visage d'Eleanor. Elle distingua des rangées de tombes autour de l'église, un monument de pierre complètement délabré au clocher éventré. La nuit était tombée, mais la lune presque pleine éclairait le cimetière.

Ils la firent avancer entre les tombes, la professeur de potions la tenant fermement par le col de son uniforme. Elle trébucha plusieurs fois avant de se retrouver devant un immense caveau décoré d'une statue d'ange.

Un chaudron bouillonnant dans lequel une louche tournait d'elle-même, par la grâce de la magie; emplissait l'air d'une odeur putride. A coté de la marmite, se tenait une petite créature hideuse recroquevillée dans un tas de tissus. La créature enserrait précieusement une baguette entre ses petits doigts crochus. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Eleanor, de voir le petit homme laid se prosterner devant la créature. Lesgal l'imita, forçant d'une poignée ferme Eleanor à se mettre à genoux.

-Maître, j'ai bien peur que nous ayons eu un contretemps. » geignit l'homme en s'aplatissant sur le sol. Autour d'Eleanor, l'air devint soudainement lourd. Eleanor comprit alors pourquoi le petit homme gras avait si peur de la créature. Les fleurs posées sur les marbres à proximité se mirent à faner soudainement et la tombe contre laquelle reposait le petit individu se fissura. Le petit homme couina de peur. La lèvre de la professeur de potions se mit à trembler et elle lâcha le col d'Eleanor.

-Comment. » reprit la petite créature qui se leva soudainement et gagna en taille.

-Maitre, » reprit la professeur de potions Lyly Potter est parvenu à échapper à ma vigilance. »

Un hurlement de colère retentit dans le cimetière. La potionniste se roulait à présent sur le sol, convulsant et poussant des cris de douleur.

Eleanor voulut s'enfuir, se redressa mais la main ferme du petit homme gras lui enserra la cheville. Elle secoua son pied mais la main resta fermement accrochée. Elle abandonna toute résistance et regarda alors, la peur au ventre, son ennemie se tordre de souffrance et pleurer. Eleanor ne ressentit ni compassion, ni joie pour la femme. Aucun esprit de revanche, ni de pitié. Juste de la peur.

Au bout d'une longue minute, la torture fut levée et la petite créature exigea à nouveau des explications d'une voie colérique.

-Comment avez vous pu échouer ? »

-Je l'ignore. » pleura la femme en se relevant, toute chancelante. Sa voix chevrotait -Je l'avais neutralisé et enfermé avec la fille. Je suis allé me soigner. Potter m'avait blessé . Elle ne s'est pas laissé prendre par surprise. L'instant d'après quand je suis revenue, Potter avait disparu, il ne restait que la fille. »

-Amène la moi. » Siffla la voix.

Eleanor fut jeté à terre devant la créature. C'était une chose répugnante, drapée d'une cape noire trop grande pour lui. Un bébé raté au visage plein de nervures. « Cela ne peut pas être Lord Voldemort » songea t-elle. Aussitôt, la créature plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle ressentit une violente douleur lui traverser le crane l'espace d'un instant. Puis, la créature se retira de son esprit.

-Un portolointain » siffla la créature hideuse. -Elle a évadé Potter avec un Portolointain. » A son tour, Eleanor ressentit une immense douleur gagner son corps. Ses os étaient en feu comme le jour de sa première transformation et elle sentit que son crane allait exploser.

-C'est impossible. Elle n'a pas de baguette. » entendit-elle dire la femme, avec véhémence. Aussitôt, elle sentit les mains de la femme tâter ses poches à la recherche d'une baguette. La pression s'amoindrit dans le crane d'Eli et la douleur s'estompa. La femme ne trouva que le sécateur et une poignée de mornilles qu'elle jeta au loin.

-Pourquoi as tu ramené la fille ? Pourquoi as-tu compromis la mission ?» siffla à nouveau la voix.

-C'était un cadeau pour vous, Maître. C'est la fille de John Fletcher. Il ne sait même pas qu'elle est encore en vie. Je... Maugrey l'a trouvé. Il l'a reconnu. Je ne sais pas comment. Tout le monde pensait que Greyback l'avait tué » répondit plaintivement la femme, des sanglots dans la voix.

-La fille de John Fletcher. » fit la créative pensive. Eleanor fut stupéfaite. Ils ne parlaient quand même pas du Ministre aux créatures magiques. Tout à coup, elle se remémora sa conversation à la table des Gryffondors dans le grand Hall avec Juniper Jones. Elle pouvait très distinctement se rappeler les propos geignards de Juniper « - Il parait que plusieurs membres de sa familles ont été dévorés par des loups-garous. ». Elle tomba des nues. C'était impossible. Probablement, la plus cruelle de toutes les ironies du sort.

-Je... » balbutia le femme -Je l' ai vérifié par une potion d'identité réalisé à l'insu de Maugrey. Puis, j'ai truqué les résultats d'une seconde potion. Maugrey et Dumbledore n'y ont vu que du feu. Puis, j'ai révélé toute la vérité à Maugrey avant de le tuer.

-Je t'avais accordé de venger ta sœur en tuant Maugrey. Mais en échange tu devais remplir ta part du contrat et ramener Potter içi ! » La créature était furieuse. La mangemort s'était mis à pleurer désespérément, le corps parcouru de soubresauts.

-Maître »parvint -elle à articuler en hoquetant -pardonnez-moi. J'avais besoin de la fille pour mon plan. Je ne l'ai pas tué assez tôt. Je voulais vous l'offrir. Je vous en prie. Pardonnez-moi »

-Je crois plutôt que tu voulais te venger de l'emprisonnement de ce cher Rabastan. Et si tu m'avais amené Potter, je t'aurais offert la fille sur un plateau pour te venger en comité public de celui qui à envoyer ton fiancé à Azkaban. » dit froidement la créature. Puis, il ajouta d'une voix claquante -Queudver, elle fera l'affaire. Après tout le clan Fletcher est l' un de nos plus grand ennemi. »

-Mais, maître. C'est une.. Ce n'est pas » s'exclama la femme. Elle ne termina jamais sa phrase. Un flot de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette du monstre et elle tomba en avant. Le petit homme replet ne put s'empêcher de pousser un couinement de terreur.

-Son incompétence mérite punition Quedver. Mais, toi, tu seras récompensé. »

Eleanor croisa un instant les yeux vides de son ancienne professeur, avant de s'évanouir devant la créature.

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, elle était fermement attachée à une statue d'ange, les poignets solidement liés. Queudver, se tenait devant elle,sanglotant, un couteau et un calice dans la même main. Son bras gauche ensanglanté dégageait une forte odeur qui donna la nausée à Eleanor. Elle se débattit en vain pour se défaire des liens qui l'emprisonnaient le couteau que tenait la main tremblante de queudver entailla profondément son avant-bras gauche. Ensuite, Queudver récupéra maladroitement le sang s'échappant de la blessure qu'il lui avait infligée. Il laissa tomber le couteau au sol et la main toujours tremblante, se dirigea vers le chaudron ou la créature avait pris place. Il versa le sang recueilli dans le chaudron et aussitôt le liquide adopta une couleur blanche presque aveuglante.

Quedver, son travail fait, tomba à genoux, berçant son moignon. La créature disparut au fond du chaudron qui continua de frémir pendant plusieurs minutes, des étincelles jaillissant du contenant. Puis, une épaisse fumée blanche se dégagea du chaudron. Eleanor ne put rien distinguer pendant plusieurs minutes, puis une longue silhouette squelettique se mit à émerger du chaudron.


	14. La fuite

**Un petit morceau de la suite. Le reste arrive!**

 **Merci de m'avoir signalé la coquille. Ce genre d'erreur apparait quand on oublie l'espace après un point. D'où les nombreuses coquilles sur fanfic et dans mes textes.**

* * *

Il fit un pas hors du chaudron. Sa peau était translucide et parcourue de veines noirâtres. Son corps était maigre et allongé. Elle plissa des yeux pour observer son visage. Il n'était pas devenu homme, bien au contraire. Son visage avait conservé l'aspect de celui de la créature. Il n'avait pas de nez et son crane était toujours aussi lisse et rond.

Il se contenta de sourire pendant un long moment, hors du chaudron, nu comme un ver. Puis, sa voix, plus grave mais toujours sifflante ordonna – Habille-moi. » Queudver se précipita pour vêtir son Maître, en poussant des petits gémissements. Lorsque Queudver se retira, ayant recouvert son Maitre d'une robe de sorcier menthe, le regard de l'homme serpent s'assombrit et il se mit à regarder longuement ses bras en les étirant. Elle comprit. Elle avait abattu sa dernière carte sans le savoir. Son pied de nez à la mort.

« C'est ma dernière bravade. » pensa t-elle. -Voldemort ! » cria t-elle. Un soupçon d'effroi la parcourut en criant ce nom. L'homme serpent la regarda furieux qu'elle ait osé prononcé son nom avec tant de familiarité. Elle redressa sa tête en tentant de masquer sa peur.

-Cette douleur que tu ressens dans les bras et dans les jambes. Je la connais bien. » continua t-elle avec un air de défi.

-Que dis-tu ? Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi d'aller rejoindre ta grand-mère pour de bon cette fois. » Sa voix était resté sifflante. Il s'exprimait comme un reptile que l'on aurait doté de la parole. Il leva sa baguette sur elle.

-Vous penserez à moi demain soir. » cria t-elle sans ciller. Elle n'avait même plus peur. Voldemort rabaissa rageusement sa baguette et la considéra un instant. Elle continua de le défier du regard, se gardant bien d'afficher la moindre crainte.

Puis, il redressa sa baguette. Elle ne cilla toujours pas. Contre toute attente, il ne la tua pas sur le champ. Elle en fut la première surprise. Apparemment, elle avait attisé sa curiosité. Les liens qui la maintenaient liée à la statue disparurent. Elle s' effondra lourdement sur le sol et une force invisible l'attira vers la baguette de Voldemort toujours tendue dans sa direction. Elle tenta de résister à l'attraction du sortilège mais une fois de plus son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Elle enjamba le corps sans vie de son ancienne professeur de potions avant de se retrouver devant lui.

Il emprisonna son regard dans le sien et les moments les plus angoissants de sa vie se mirent à défiler devant ses yeux. Les fêtes des pères sans père, les anniversaires oubliés, les foyers à l'enfance, sa première manifestation de magie où en colère, elle avait fait exploser une vitre, les moqueries de ses camarades sur son œil manquant. Les mots résonnèrent dans sa tête en un mélange d'anglais et de français. Puis son esprit se figea sur un souvenir précis. Elle était recroquevillée contre un arbre, hurlant le symbole de la rune de préservation, alors qu'il allait se jeter sur elle. Ses crocs étaient énormes et aucune magie ne semblait capable de l'arrêter.

Tout à coup, l'image du loup s'évapora et elle se retrouva à nouveau face à l'homme serpent. Son regard exprimait une colère indescriptible et un cri de rage guttural déchira l'air. Des ondes de magie se dégageaient de son corps. Elle s'écroula au sol, sur le corps sans vie de la mangemort. Le corps sans vie de lesgal donnait l'impression de dormir, ses doigts encore enserrés sur la baguette d'Eleanor. Elle ne le vit pas mais elle sentit Voldemort pointer sa baguette sur elle. D'un mouvement vif, elle arracha sa baguette des mains du cadavre de lesgal et se retournant, lança le premier sort d'attaque qui lui vint à l'esprit contre voldemort. Son stupefix fendit l'air, interrompant son trajet contre l'ultime impardonnable qu'avait invoqué Voldemort. Elle eut tout juste le temps de se jeter sur la gauche pour éviter les étincelles de lumière verte qui avaient jaillies de la baguette de Voldemort. Il avait été plus fort. Mais, elle était la plus agile. L'adrénaline et l'endurance légendaire des loup-garou lui permirent de se remettre sur pied aussitôt. Et elle se mit à courir en enjambant les tombes. Un autre jet de lumière verte la frôla. Elle l'entendit crier le nom de Queudver. Puis des claquement retirent au loin dans l'air comme des coups de fusil. Elle ne s'arrêta pas. A aucun moment. Ses jambes faillirent céder sous son poids lorsque la brusque apparition du mur de l'église mit fin à sa cavale.

-Bombarda. » cria t-elle, hors d'haleine, en espérant détruire le mur . Un impact apparut sur la surface du mur. Mais, il resta fermement ancré au sol. Il aurait fallu un sorcier extrêmement puissant pour détruire ce mur. Il lui sembla entendre des bruits se rapprocher de sa position. Son poursuivant, probablement Queudver ne tarderait pas.

Sans plus attendre, elle se retrancha derrière la porte de l'église qu'elle verrouilla d'un coup de baguette. « Un espace clos, tu t'es enfermée dans un espace clos. Tu es une andouille » s'admonesta- elle, une fois à l'intérieur. Mais, il était déjà trop tard. Elle pouvait distinguer des pas de course, se rapprochant dangereusement. Prise au piège, elle se déplaça les jambes tremblantes, jusqu'au fond de l'église. Un escalier de bois au marches délabrées menait au sommet du clocher. Le montant de la porte de l'église vola en éclat. Elle commença à gravir les escaliers à toutes vitesse, avec agilité et rapidité en prenant soin de ne s'attarder sur aucune d'elle. Son poursuiveur était rapide. Mais, il se retrouva dès l'arrivée, piégé par l'effondrement d'une des marches. Elle put l'entendre pousser un cri de colère doublé d'un hurlement de douleur. Arrivé en hauteur, elle se retrouva sur le plancher vermoulu et instable de l'église. Le sol gondolé s'effritait sous ses pieds. A certains endroits, seul des poutres séparaient l'étage de la terre ferme. Elle pouvait entendre son poursuivant achever de monter les étages. Dans quelques, instants, il apparaîtrait devant elle et elle ne pourrait plus lui échapper. Elle n'avait aucun autre choix, elle se glissa sur le rebord de pierre du clocher éventré de l'église. Il donnait sur un toit de tuiles en piteux état, à l'image du reste de l'église. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et elle avança un pied avec précaution sur le toit de l'église. Elle avait fait trois pas, lorsqu'un hurlement retentit. Le mot « inconsciente » lui parvint distinctement. Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'auror Longbottom qui se tenait en amont dans les entrailles de l'ancien clocher. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'entendre ce qu'il lui disait, ni de lui parler. Elle perdit l'équilibre et dégringola du toit. Disparaissant du champ de vision de l'auror Longbottom, elle fut précipitée dans le vide.


	15. Les deux Eleanor

_Chers lecteurs, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à sortir ce chapitre ( d'où la longue absence qui va se prolonger car je suis bientot en vacances). Je le trouve lourd et indigeste mais il est absolument nécessaire. N'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer les incohérences qui m'auraient échappées._

* * *

Vous êtes vous jamais réveiller d'un cauchemar en vous sentant tomber dans le vide ? C'est une sensation désagréable. Galilée fut le premier a découvrir que la vitesse d'un corps en chute libre ne dépend pas de sa masse. En vertu de cette loi, un corps quelque soit son poids, plongé d'une hauteur approximative de neuf mètres, soit la distance séparant le toit décrépi d'une église abandonnée du sol, est supposé atterrir au sol en une seconde et trois centièmes à une vitesse de croisière approximative de 47 Km/h. Aucune loi n'est jamais parvenue à contredire cette théorie. Mais les lois des hommes ne sont pas celles de la magie.

Eleanor sentit son corps heurter durement le sol de terre dure. La douleur était atroce mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Des cris et des hurlements, le son de pas de course lui parvinrent de manière confuse aux oreilles. Des silhouettes d'hommes étaient penchées sur elle, mais elle ne parvenait ni à bouger, ni à rouvrir les yeux.

-Eleanor, Eleanor. Est-elle en vie ? » cria au loin une voix qu'elle identifia comme celle de l'auror Black.

Une voix plus grave y répondit -Dumbledore et moi avons fait ce que nous avons pu pour freiner sa chute. »

Sa tête lui faisait mal et elle ouvrit les paupières avec difficulté, papillonnant des yeux. Le visage trouble et dédoublé de Sirius Black apparut dans son champ de vision.

-Kingsley, il faut la transporter d'urgence à Sainte-Mangouste. » dit Sirius Black, les traits ravagés par l'inquiétude. Elle sentit un sort de diagnostic la parcourir. -Lyly. Ou. » demanda t-elle faiblement à la surprise des personnes présentes. L'auror Longbottom arriva sur les lieux, essouflé.

-Je n'ai rien pu faire. Elle tentait de s'enfuir par le toit de l'église..Est-elle ? »

-Lyly . Fletcher » tenta d'articuler Eleanor au bord de l'évanouissement. Elle sentit qu' on refermait ses blessures les plus superficielles avec l'aide de la magie. Elle tenta de bouger sa main droite et son corps endolori réagit.

-Oui. » reprit la voix adoucie de l'auror Black. -Eleanor qu'est-il arrivé à Lyly. ? »

Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et ses yeux se refermèrent.

Elle fut tirée de son état d'inconscience par les bruits d'une dispute. Les yeux clos, elle pouvait percevoir la présence de plusieurs personnes dans un état certain d'agitation, autour d'elle. Elle sentit qu'elle était allongé sur un lit et il lui sembla reconnaître l'odeur aseptisée de l'infirmerie d'Hogwarts. Une douleur lointaine comme atténuée, parcourait son corps tout entier et elle ne parvenait toujours pas à ouvrir ses yeux.

Elle reconnut la voix de l'infirmière Pomfrey s'adressant à Dumbledore, parmi toutes.

-Pas, maintenant . Elle est à peine stabilisée. Elle a fait une chute de plus de huit mètres. Son état peut empirer à tout moment tant qu'elle n'aura pas pris le skellegro. Je vous interdit de la réveiller »

-J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit trop tard Poppy. Nous n' avons pas le choix. »

Les yeux d'Eleanor s'écarquillèrent alors que le professeur Dumbledore finissait d'apaiser Poppy. Plusieurs personnes étaient présentes dans l'infirmerie. Le professeur Macgonnagal la dévisageait le visage inquiet, deux aurors en uniformes l'observaient avec circonspection, tandis qu'un autre homme en tenue sorcière se tenait en retrait, une profonde expression de tristesse sur le visage. Elle le reconnut aussitôt. L'ami de Maugrey, venu assister à un de leurs cours. L'auror Hertzog. Elle sentit le parfum lourd de l'infirmière, penchée sur elle.

-Professeur Potter. Ou est le professeur Potter. » parvint-elle à articuler d'une voix cassée.

-Le professeur Potter a été retrouvée vivante dans une maison désaffectée . » répondit-il d'un air cryptique.-Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui est arrivé aux Professeur Maugrey. »

Eleanor se remémora avec effroi, la silhouette sans vie du Professeur Maugrey et un tremblement de dégoût la parcourut. Les adultes continuaient de la fixer avec inquiétude. Eli se sentit repartir dans un état de semi-conscience. Mais, la voix du professeur Dumbledore la maintenait fermement ancrée dans la réalité.

-Miss Bordier, soyez courageuse. Je sais que vous êtes fatiguée, que vous avez mal, mais il vous faut rester éveillée et tout nous dire. »

-Lord Voldemort. Il est revenu. Le professeur Lesgal travaillait pour lui. » s'exprima confusément Eleanor .

Un hoquet de stupeur s'échappa des lèvres de Macgonnagal. Pomfrey eut un mouvement de recul les yeux arrondis.

-Impossible. » s'écria l'auror le plus proche de Dumbledore .

-Kingsley Écoutons ce que Miss Bordier a à nous dire. » se contenta de dire le professeur Dumbledore, les traits soudainement fatigués comme si il avait vieilli d'un siècle en l'espace d'un instant.

Elle inspira profondément et d'une voix éteinte, elle raconta dans les moindres détails tout ce qui s'était passé durant cette soirée si particulière à compter de sa retenue en potions. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, elle sentait ses forces la regagner et sa voix se faisait plus animée. Elle rapporta comment le professeur Lesgal l'avait assommé avec un sortilège de sommeil pendant sa retenue pour lui soutirer le code secret de l'habitation des Potter. Elle décrivit la forme allongée et sans vie du professeur Maugrey qu'elle n'avait pas su identifier sur le moment. Elle avoua avoir donné le code des Potter sous Impérius. Puis, elle relata le combat courageux qu'avait mené Lyly Potter pour la sauver alors qu'elle aurait pu fuir en abandonnant son élève. Elle détailla avec précision le mystérieux sort violet qui avait frappé Lyly Potter. Le professeur Mac gonnagal plissa des yeux, ses lèvres pincées indiquant son mécontentement. Pomfrey se retira de l'infirmerie d'un pas hâtif. Eleanor laissa un sanglot s'échapper de sa voix lorsqu'elle aborda le sortilège de pétrification qu'elle avait, par la suite, lancé à sa professeur sous l'effet de l'impérius.

Le professeur Dumbledore affichait à présent une expression furieuse. L'auror Kingsley avait les yeux rivés sur elle et son regard restait impénétrable. L''auror Hertzog détourna la tete.

Elle reprit son récit, les sanglots s'entrechoquant avec ses paroles. Les yeux du professeur Macgonnagal marquèrent un étonnement certain en entendant la manière dont Eleanor avait réactivé le portoloin. L'auror kingsley qui jusque là était resté impassible fronça les sourcils avec un air de scepticisme. Seul Dumbledore ne manifesta aucune réaction. Ils ne me croient pas songea un instant Eleanor.

Néanmoins, elle poursuivit ses explications. Elle raconta la colère du professeur de potions lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de la disparition de Lyly Potter. Puis après une seconde d'hésitation, elle rapporta l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec Lesgal avant l'arrivé Queudver. Il lui sembla voir l'ensemble des visages frémir en entendant le nom de Queudver prononcé. Elle décrivait son arrivée au cimetière sous escorte, lorsque, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit en grand avec fracas et un vieil homme en robe de sorcier escorté de deux jeunes aurors fit son apparition. Eleanor reconnut sans difficulté le Premier Ministre de la magie. Son portrait reproduit sur un feuillet figurait sur la cible de fléchettes de Lycien, en bonne place à coté du Ministre aux créatures magiques, John Fletcher. Elle sentit son cœur se resserrer à la simple pensée du nom de Fletcher.

Le Premier Ministre avait l'air absolument furieux et lorsque son regard nota la forme recroquevillée d'Eleanor, il s'empourpra. -C'est le loup du Daily Prophet. J'aurais du m'en douter. » s'exclama t-il en pointant Eleanor du doigt. -Professeur Dumbledore que signifie tout cela. Qu'est -il arrivé à Lyly Potter ? J'ai entendu dire qu'un autre professeur est porté disparu. Si cette créature est responsable de quoi que ce soit »

-Cornelius, nous n'avons encore pas tous les éléments en main. Mais, nous espérons que Miss Bordier pourra nous éclairer. » répondit Dumbledore d'un ton apaisant.

\- Et vous croyez cette chose. » s'énerva Cornelius Fudge. -J'exige de savoir ce qui s'est passé. Potter est furieux. Il est au chevet de sa femme à Sainte-Mangouste »

Eleanor devint livide -Le professeur Potter ne s'est pas réveillé ? » balbutia t-elle. Une horrible douleur traversa sa poitrine.

-Ne fais pas l'innocente ! » s'écria Fudge en postillonnant.

-Cornelius. » l'apostropha le professeur Dumbledore pour lui intimer de se calmer. Le professeur Macgonnagal fit un pas en avant pour se rapprocher d'Eleanor comme pour la protéger.

-Je... Je n'y suis pour rien. C'est le professeur Lesgal qui a tué Maugrey et attaqué Potter. » plaida Eleanor. Dumbledore agita sa main pour lui faire signe de se taire. L'auror Kingsley sortit de sa réserve. - Monsieur le Premier Ministre, le professeur Dumbledore souhaitait seulement tirer les choses au clair avant d'agir. Nous nous conformerons aux intérêts du Ministère . » Il parlait d'une voix ferme et rassurante. Mais le premier ministre ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Aussi, continua t-il de vociférer. -Mais pour quelle raison, un professeur parfaitement établi s'en prendrait il à Lyly Potter ? Nous savons très bien que cette cré... » « Cornelius » tonnant la voix de Dumbledore avec force en tentant d'interrompre la tirade du Premier Ministre.

-Cette créature » reprit le Premier Ministre, sans pour autant réussir à terminer sa phrase. Eleanor l'avait coupé à son tour.

-A cause de Lord Voldemort. » dit-elle d'une voix forte. Si la mention de Lord Voldemort avait plongé ses premiers interlocuteurs dans la stupeur, elle fit pousser des cris orfraie au premier ministre.

-Calomnie, Mensonge » hurla t-il, tandis que son service de sécurité s'approcha dangereusement d'Eleanor jusqu'à ce que que l'auror Kingsley et son acolyte ne leur adressent un signe négatif de la tête. -Et nous sommes supposé croire cette enfant qui est probablement à moitié folle. Oui j'ai regardé son dossier. Des parents marginaux et des actes d'hostilité envers un membre du gouvernement. Cette chose est un danger public. »

A la grande surprise d'Eleanor l'auror Hertzog bondit en avant et tenta d'empoigner le ministre. Seul la vigilance de l'auror Kingsley l'en empêcha. Un pugilat bref et momentanément s'ensuivit entre les deux hommes.

. -Monsieur le Premier Ministre Il suffit. Sortez de cette pièce » tempêta Dumbledore d'une voix menaçante alors que l'auror Hertzog reprenait ses esprits. Dumbledore s'était avancé d'un pas vers le Ministre et celui ci recula , comme effrayé par la stature de Dumbledore.

-Vous avez vu ses faits d'armes. Et nous sommes sensé être assez crédule pour croire au retour d'un sorcier anéanti il a plus d'une décennie » s'aventura tout de même à dire Cornelius Fudge d'un ton glacial. Eleanor resta interdite. Sans plus un mot, le premier ministre se retourna et quitta la pièce, entraînant son escorte dans son sillage. L'auror Kingsley les regarda avec inquiétude quitter la pièce. Eleanor s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait. Le professeur Dumbledore se pencha vers elle.

-Eleanor, Que c'est-il passé après ? »

-Il était dans le cimetière. Il les attendait. » Elle claquait des dents et dut s'arrêter de parler.

-Qui ? » demanda l'auror Kingsley qui voulait l'entendre le dire.

-Lord Voldemort.. » Elle continua son récit interrompu par l'arrivée du Ministre. Comment Lord Voldemort avait torturé puis tué la mangemort Bouvier pour la punir de son échec. Puis comment, il l'avait torturé à son tour après avoir découvert qu'elle était responsable de la fuite de Potter, provoquant son évanouissement. Elle se tut un instant incapable d'évoquer les révélations qui lui avaient été faites sur ses origines. Son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade et elle crut un instant que son crane allait imploser. Le cœur lourd elle déversa les révélations qui lui avaient été faites. Les yeux rivés sur ses mains, elle raconta la potion truquée, le contrat entre Voldemort et Bouvier et la vengeance qu'ils auraient pu avoir sur Fletcher en la tuant. Elle poursuivit sur la résurrection de Voldemort et sa fuite dans le cimetière sans s'arrêter ni se préoccuper de leurs réactions. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle reprit son souffle et contempla son audience. Les larmes aux yeux le professeur Macgonnagal tentait d'apaiser L'auror Hertzog qui visiblement ému, cachait son visage dans ses mains. Les deux aurors affichaient une expression paniquée et épiaient à présent Dumbledore du coin de l'œil attendant sa réaction.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre longtemps. Dumbledore contempla un instant l'assemblée avant de déclarer

-Voldemort est de retour. Je le crains. Ce que j'avais toujours redouté à fini par se produire, mais fort heureusement Eleanor a en quelque sorte troublé les plans de notre ami. Du sang de lycan. C'est un développement intéressant. Eleanor, il te faut te reposer à présent. Minerva, je pense que portolointain international de Lady Smith doit être arrivé, je compte sur vous pour l'informer de ce qui s'est passé. Samuel, je te laisse avertir les tiens. » Macgonnagal et Dumbledore se retirèrent de l'infirmerie en conversant à voix basse avec les deux aurors en uniforme. Seul l'auror Hertzog resta à son chevet tandis, l'infirmière Pomfrey prenait place auprès d'Eleanor, une bouteille de Skelegro à la main.

D'autorité, elle enfonça une cuillère de Skelegro dans la bouche d'Eleanor. Elle reconnut immédiatement la potion infecte qu'elle avait déjà du ingurgiter à plusieurs reprises. Sans plus la consulter, l'infirmière lui glissa une fiole de potion de sommeil dans les mains.-

-Vous avez cinq minutes. » dit-elle à l'auror Hertzog avant de s'éloigner du lit d'un pas rapide. Eleanor se retrouva seule face à l'auror Hertzog. L'homme paraissait complètement désemparé et elle pressentit ce qui allait se passer. Elle aurait voulu lui parler, le rassurer mais elle se contenta de le fixer tout aussi perdue. Il s'assit sur le bord du petit lit d'infirmerie, faisant s'affaisser le matelas et grincer les ressorts. Il resta silencieux quelque secondes puis commença à parler. Elle l'écouta sans rien dire, gardant les yeux rivés sur ses mains qu'il tenait enserrées en un geste nerveux. Il avait une alliance à l'annuaire droit recouverte de symboles runiques. Il parlait d'une voix douce et émue.

-Quand Alastor t'as vu pour la première fois, il m'a confié qu'il avait eu l'impression de voir le fantôme d'Eleanor dans les murs d'Hogwarts. Ils avaient grandis ensemble dans le même quartier d' Hammersmith. Partagés les même jeux d'enfance. Au début, je me suis refusé à le croire. Nous avions fait notre deuil même si pour ma fille ça a été beaucoup plus difficile. Mais, je suis quand même sorti de ma retraite pour voir ce qu'il en était. Pour Maugrey, il y avait trop de coïncidences. Le prénom, l'age, la France... » Il eut un petit rire nerveux. - Ma femme était à moitié française. Elle nous tannait sans cesse pour qu'on passe nos vacances en Bretagne. Je dois avouer que quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai commencé à me dire que c'était possible. Je me suis interdit de revenir à Hogwarts tant que nous n'avions pas une réponse claire. Puis, les résultats sont tombés. Tu n'avais rien à voir avec nous. Même si je m'étais interdit d'y croire, j'étais effondré. Alastor Maugrey, paix à son âme s'en voulait terriblement. Il refusait d'y croire. Il s'apprêtait à te faire passer un second test mais j'ai refusé de m'y prêter à nouveau et je l'ai interdit d'approcher Carmina. Quant à ma fille et mon beau-fils, ils ne devaient rien savoir de ce qui s'était déroulé. »

Il s'arrêta de parler pour essuyer ses larmes d'un revers de main . -Je m'en veux tellement. Quand Dumbledore m'a contacté en pleine nuit pour me dire de venir de toute urgence car tu avais prononcé le nom de Fletcher et qu'il m'a annoncé la mort d'Alastor. J'ai compris que j'avais eu tort de ne pas l'écouter . » Eleanor s'aperçut alors qu'elle pleurait aussi.

-Pourquoi ? » se surprit-elle à dire, des sanglots dans la voix. - Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-il arrivé pour que je disparaisse ? »

L'homme soupira, essuyant ses larmes.

-Tu étais toute petite. Tu n'avais qu'un an. Nous étions en guerre contre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer le nom. Ton père et moi, nous étions chacun à la tète d'une escouade d'élite. J'avais formé ton père et il était devenu le plus jeune auror de son époque à accéder à cette fonction. Nous travaillions beaucoup à l'époque. Nous vivions dans un danger constant, nous et nos familles. Pourtant quand le malheur nous a frappé, nous avons été surpris. Perry, ma fille venait d'accoucher à St Mangouste et t'avait confié aux bons soins de sa mère, mon épouse, le temps de son hospitalisation. Greyback a choisi ce jour là pour attaquer mon domicile. Quand nous sommes arrivé sur place, nous avons réussi à appréhender la majorité des assaillants, mais il était déjà trop tard. Des barrières anti-transplanage mises en place par les mangemorts avaient empêché mon épouse de s'enfuir. L'une des spécialités des Black. La dépouille de mon épouse était méconnaissable. Il n'en restait plus rien. Quant à toi, on a seulement trouvé des traces de ton sang. C'était un véritable carnage. Rien, ne laissait à penser que tu aurais pu survivre. Pourtant, ton père a fouillé toute l'Angleterre à ta recherche. Les bois, les orphelinats, les hôpitaux. Il y avait une alerte de recherche sur toute l'Europe. Mais rien. Nous avons du nous faire une raison. Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu te retrouver chez des moldus en France. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais c'est un miracle. »

Il se releva du lit et dévissa la fiole de potions sans-rêves avant de lui tendre. -Il faut mieux que tu dormes maintenant. Tes os sont en train de se ressouder. C'est douloureux. » Eleanor avala la potion d'une traite et ferma les yeux, appuyant sa tête sur l'oreiller. La potion eut un effet immédiat. Elle eut juste le temps de sentir une main se poser sur ses cheveux avant de sombrer complètement dans un lourd sommeil.


End file.
